Written In The Stars
by Damon's Charlene
Summary: New Title! All Sophie McQueen expected when visiting her best friend, Rose Tyler, for Christmas was having a good time, spending time with her friend, and getting to know her friend's family. She defiantly didn't expect meeting a man called the Doctor, someone who she had been told stories about, and getting involved in adventures dealing with aliens. More inside... Ten/OC.
1. Introduction

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Doctor Who and never will. If I did, Rose would have stayed in as the Doctor's companion for more seasons than just two, oh and I definitely would be richer. But I do own Sophie McQueen and any other characters I make up.

**Summary:** All Sophie McQueen expected when visiting her best friend, Rose Tyler, for Christmas was having a good time, spending time with her friend, and getting to know her friend's family. She defiantly didn't expect meeting a man called the Doctor, someone who she had been told stories about, and getting involved in adventures dealing with aliens. And she most _defiantly_ didn't expect to fall in love with him.

**Author's Note: **Here's a brand new Doctor Who fanfic from yours truly. If you haven't, please read my other DW fanfic called Charlene, Charlene Who. I would love more reviews for it. But anyway, this is just a prologue but it could be read as a first chapter since it's going to be long. In here I'll be introducing a new character and her name (as stated from the disclaimer) is Sophie McQueen. She's connected to a character from the Doctor's past but I'm not telling you who it is at this point. You'll see later on specifically at the end of the chapter but there are hints throughout. I do have a full back story to Sophie but I don't want to write it all down in this author's note so things about her story will be reveled as the story goes on. Might be little things or big things but I will tell you that her parents died when she was little and she lived with her aunt until she went to college, oh and she's American. Sophie is faced by Candice Accola; you may know her from the show the Vampire Diaries. I love her as an actress and I could see her playing Sophie perfectly. One last thing, this story starts in season 2 and follows the Christmas Invasion episode and the episodes following that episode but of course with a new addition to the team which is Sophie of course. Anyway, please leave reviews and tell me what you think! :D

* * *

_**Sophie's POV…**_

I slipped on my glasses, letting them rest on my nose, as I looked down at the letter in my hand. It was latest in a long line of letters from my best friend from England, Rose Tyler. Well technically it was the last letter I got from her. I haven't got one in a while. I hadn't opened it because I had been busy with my studies. I used to live in England with my aunt which was where I met Rose. I was thirteen around that time and we living in the apartment next to Rose and every since we moved there, we had been best friend's ever since. But then we moved so Rose and I started writing each other instead. And though it was more common to email now, we still wrote letters. It was something we were used to so we weren't going to change anytime soon. I opened the letter and read through it quickly. It told me that her job had blown up and she was out of job and she didn't know what to do about it. It was already too late to reply to it so I just slipped in the pile of letters that were in my desk drawer.

"Another letter from your pen pal?"

I turned around in my swirling chair and saw my friend and my roommate, Samantha Gilbert, standing outside of my bedroom door. I nodded.

"Yeah, but it's an old one," I told her, turning back around to continue reading the letter.

"You really should put your glasses closer to your eyes," Sam commented as she went to stand beside me. "Might make you see better."

"I can see just fine, thanks," I said, not looking at her, my glasses almost falling off of my face from bending down to get a closer look at the letter, some of it was smudged so I couldn't see it that well.

"If you say so," my friend said in a sing song voice that I rolled my eyes at but I had a smile on my face. Though Sam wasn't my best friend, she was very close to being one. She was one of the few people that were nice to me when I moved to America to go to college. Most people thought I was a nerd and stuck up because I didn't talk that much. Which was somewhat true, I was kind of nerdy, that was the only thing that was true. I wasn't stuck up, not by a long shot. I loved going to school even when I was very little. My auntie always thought that I would make it big. I wasn't really sure about it. That was one of my flaws I didn't have that much confidence in myself. I wish I did but I just didn't. But anyway, back to Sam, she had come up to talk to me during lunch while I was studying even though her friends told her not to give me the time of day. Thankfully she didn't listen and we became friends immediately after that and a week after that, we found an apartment together, close to the college, and we've been living there ever since.

"Oh," Sam said, snapping me out of my thoughts. I looked over at her and nodded at her to continue as I pushed my glasses back up to the position it was before. "Your aunt called, she needs to talk to you."

I nodded and smiled. I loved it when my aunt called. She lived all the way in England and I missed her loads. She was the one who took care of me after my parents died in that horrible car crash. I was in the car when it happened and to be honest, I thought it was my fault that it happened. I could remember that day as clear as day.

I was six years old and my dad, who was driving, went to help me pick up something that I dropped and because of this, he didn't see this big truck heading his way and when he finally did, it was too late. So ever since then I thought it was my fault because if I hadn't dropped something, my parents would still be here today. I wouldn't trade my life living with my aunt for anything but I still wished that my parents were still here to watch me grow up, but it was too late for that.

"Thanks Sam," I told my friend as I stood up from my seat, leaving my room which went into the living room and I went over to my home phone. I had a cell phone but I mostly just used for job related stuff. However, I haven't had a job in years since coming to America for college. I didn't go to college anymore. I was tired of living the same day over and over again so I quit college, but I didn't tell my aunt about this. It would break her heart if she learned that I gave up on going to school…

I dialed my aunt's phone number and she picked up at the first ring.

"Hey, Sam said you called," I said into the phone, smiling even though my aunt couldn't see it.

"Hello love, how are things? School going good?"

I bit my bottom lip, practically chewing on it. Something I did when I was nervous.

"Yeah, school's going great," I lied. "I got a high score on my Calculus test today."

"That's my girl."

I winced at how proud my aunt sounded and I felt bad for lying. I really wanted to tell her but I just couldn't…I've never lied to my aunt before so it was hard for me to keep this big secret.

"Yeah…" I changed the subject. "So was there a reason you called?"

"No, no reason love, just wanted to check up on you. But I was wondering if you were still planning on visiting your friend for Christmas."

Oh right! I wanted to smack myself in the head. I had forgotten about that. Rose had invited me a long time ago to go see her during Christmas which was coming up in two more weeks. I didn't have the money to do that. But I did now so I was going to see her this Christmas. Her mother, Jackie Tyler, knew that I was coming and she said that she would tell Rose. The funny thing was she sounded weird on the phone when she told me that but I just shrugged it off, considering it was nothing. Too bad I didn't know any better. Good thing my aunt reminded me or I would have completely missed the opportunity to see Rose.

"Yeah, I'm still going," I told my aunt. "Are you sure you still want me to go? Cus I can come visit you instead."

"No, it's alright, you go see your friend, it's been years since you saw each other, yeah?"

I nodded. "Yeah." I met her when I was thirteen and I was almost twenty now so … I quickly did the math in my head. It's been seven years since I last saw her.

"But remember to call me when you get there and …"

"If I see the Doctor, call you," I finished, knowing exactly what she was going to say.

The Doctor was a story my aunt would tell me all the time when I was little. About the adventures she had with him in his blue box called the TARDIS (which apparently looked bigger on the inside), fighting aliens and saving the world. I was fascinated by those stories when I was little but when I got older, I didn't like hearing them anymore. I was too much of a realist to think that there were such things as aliens and also who would call themselves, the Doctor, I mean who did that. But since I was too nice, I didn't tell her I didn't believe in her stories anymore. Sure I believed that there were bigger things out there, I didn't mean the things that my aunt said that was out there.

My aunt had been waiting to see the Doctor again so her life went on hold. She was there, taking care of me but she wanted to find the Doctor again. Apparently he left her in Aberdeen, Scotland, well mistakenly; he was supposed to take her home to South Croydon because apparently he had to go to his home planet, called Gallifrey and humans weren't allowed to come there. They both promised that they wouldn't forget each other. They did meet up again a few times after that but my aunt had tried to find him multiple times but she told me that if I had ever found the Doctor in America while I was there to call her. But I never did. I still told her that I would call her if I ever did find him but I honestly doubted that I ever would.

"Yeah Aunt Sarah Jane, I'll remember to call you if I find him," I told my aunt.

"Alright, I love you Soph. Talk to you later?"

"Defiantly. Love you too Auntie."

I hung up the phone and looked behind me at Sam who had her arms crossed over her chest.

"What?" I asked confused to why she was looking at me like that.

"Are you ever going to tell your aunt about you not being in college anymore?"

I sighed, running a hand through my blonde hair. "I will, I'll tell her after Christmas." I then added when I saw the look on her face, "I really will. During Christmas, I'll think of how to tell her."

"Alright, well you better get packing."

"I'm not leaving until week," I reminded her.

"I know, but you bound to forget about it if you don't do it now."

I opened my mouth to protest that fact but it was no use. "Alright, fine." I pouted at her as I took off my glasses, sticking them into one of my pockets. With that I headed back to my room, unaware of what was going to happen when I went to visit Rose…


	2. The Christmas Invasion, Part 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Doctor Who and never will. If I did, Rose would have stayed in as the Doctor's companion for more seasons than just two, oh and I definitely would be richer. But I do own Sophie McQueen and any other characters I make up.

**Author's Note: **Now we get into the Christmas Invasion episode in this chapter! Yayness! Of course it has added scenes with my character Sophie. I apologize in advance if any of the character of Doctor Who sound out of character. I really tried my best to keep them in character. But I'm more worried about if I get the Doctor's character down correctly but if they are out of character, please tell me! Anyway, please enjoy the first part of the Christmas special called the Christmas Invasion! :D

Thanks to all of my reviews for reviewing the introduction! :D

* * *

_**Sophie's POV…**_

Grinning, I stepped off of the bus in front of my old apartment building with my suitcase that had my clothes and stuff in it. I brought a week worth of clothes since I was only staying here for a week. I had taken a plane a couple days ago and I just arrived today in England, South of London and I took a bus to get here. Thankfully I remembered after all these years which bus to take to get to my old apartment building. Looking at it, it looked pretty much the same as it always did and for that I was glad, I felt right at home. I waved a quick goodbye to the bus driver as he drove off to take the other passengers to their destination. With that, I started off towards the apartment building, lugging my luggage behind me.

I went through the entrance and up the long stairs before finally making it to Rose's mother's apartment. Staring at the door I had came to for a couple years, I couldn't help but smile. I couldn't help but be excited but I was also nervous. I wondered if Jackie remembered me and if she would like me. Though I met her before and my aunt was friends with her, I hated meeting new people. Always afraid that they wouldn't like me, another one of my flaws that I hated. I knocked on the door and seconds later, the door opened, revealing a blonde woman who I recognized as Jackie. I smiled to myself. She hadn't changed a bit and she looked like she was decorating for Christmas if the Christmas lights around her neck were any hint.

"Sophie? Sophie McQueen?" she questioned.

I smiled at her. "Yeah, that's me."

"Well don't be a stranger, give me a hug!" Jackie said brightly.

I laughed and nodded, letting go of the handle of my luggage to give the older woman a hug. "It's nice to see you too Jackie," I told her softly, pulling back from the hug.

"You look so grown up," she gushed as she touched my cheek. "Rose is going to be so happy to see you!" She gestured inside the flat. "Well come on in, love."

I grabbed my luggage and walked inside, taking in everything. The inside was still the same and still just as homey. I always loved coming over here for a sleepover with Rose. Jackie always made me feel right at home.

"Would you like some tea?"

I looked at Rose's mother who was now standing next to me. "Yeah, that would be great."

"Make yourself at home," Jackie told me.

I nodded and she went off into the kitchen to make me some tea. I hadn't had English tea in such a long time. Hopefully I still liked the taste. I went into the living room and settled on the couch, looking around. I took in the picture hanging up on the wall. It was of Rose. I wondered if that was what she looked like now. She was very pretty, in a simple sort of way. I also saw that the Christmas tree was up and it didn't have the lights on it. Jackie was probably doing that when I knocked on the door.

"Here's your tea, love."

Hearing Jackie, I looked up and smiled as I took the cup of tea from her. "Thank you," I told her softly.

"You're welcome." She sat down next to me, taking a sip of her own tea. "Did you have a good trip?"

"Yeah it was good," I answered. "Tiring but good."

"And how's your aunt?"

"She's good too; I talked to her before I left."

Jackie nodded. I took a sip of tea, smiling as it went down my throat. It still tasted the same and I did, in fact, still liked it.

"So where's Rose?" I asked.

A nervous look crossed her face but it was gone seconds later. "She should be around soon," she said. For some reason, I felt like she was lying but I pushed that thought away. "I think she said she was going to see Mickey before coming back home."

This surprised me because I would have thought he and Rose would have broken it off a long time ago. I guess I was wrong.

"They're still dating?" I said, making it more into a question than a statement.

She nodded in reply. I finished off my tea and sat it down on this side table that was next to the couch.

"Would you like some help decorating?" I offered.

"That would be great, Soph." She smiled at me brightly.

I nodded as I stood up from the couch. "Let me just go and put my stuff up, I'll be right back." I grabbed my luggage and went to leave but I stopped at the sound of Jackie's voice.

"You can put your stuff in Rose's room. You don't mind staying in there, yeah?"

"Yeah." I nodded. "I don't mind." Smiling at her one last time, I left the room and headed down the hall towards Rose's room. Since this was only a two bedroom apartment, I found Rose's room easily.

After resting my luggage against the wall, I went back into the small living area to help finish the tree and anything else she needed help with. Thankfully, it didn't take long. I was busy putting up the stocking when I noticed Jackie pick up one of the presents, looking at it for a moment, before she sat down on this small chair that was next to the couch and she gazed wistfully in the distance. I frowned.

"Are you okay?" I asked Jackie, concerned.

She didn't seem to hear me as she continued to gaze wistfully. "Jackie?" I said loudly and she jumped startled and she looked at me. "Are you alright?"

She nodded quickly. "Yeah I'm fine, love."

I didn't believe her but I didn't question it. I know how some people hated that when you continued to press about something.

Jackie was finishing off the tree when suddenly there was this sound. It sounded like an engine turning. It was really loud and I was so startled from it that I dropped the stocking that I busy putting up.

"What the hell is that?"

But Jackie seemed to know the sound and she gasped. "Rose!"

Before I could ask, she had ran out of the room. I ran away her.

"What's going on?" I called after her as I continued to run after her, but she didn't reply to me,

Whatever was going on, Jackie seemed to know what it was. I managed to catch up to her just as she called out a name,

"Mickey!"

I recognized him immediately. It was Mickey, Rose's boyfriend. I was so confused right now. They didn't seem to notice I was there.

Mickey came up to us, well ran up to us.

"Jackie, it's the TARDIS!" he cried.

My eyes widened at the familiar name. No, he couldn't be talking about the same TARDIS. There was just no way.

"I know, I know, I heard it. She's alive, Mickey. I said so Mickey didn't I? She's alive!"

"Wait a minute!" I interrupted loudly causing them to look at me. "I thought you said Rose went to see Mickey." Jackie looked sheepish as I pointed to Mickey and he looked at me confused.

"Who are you?" he asked. Before I could reply, he interrupted. "Nevermind right now."

The sound that I heard was still going on.

"Well, where is it then?" Jackie questioned, both her and Mickey looking around while I stood there confused. I was so confused my head was pounding and I had a whole lot of questions that I managed to keep from flowing out of me.

Hearing a sound behind us, we turned around quickly. My eyes were wide as saucers as a vortex opened up right in the sky and out came the little blue box that Aunt Sarah Jane had told me so much about. But it seemed to be out of control. Mickey, Jackie, and I had to keep ducking as the TARDIS bounced off one blocks of flats and then a second and then a third and it avoided a post office van and it finally crashed into a set of waste bins. I was in disbelief. This couldn't be real. There was just no way, my aunt's stories were real but on the other hand, I couldn't help but squeal on the inside. This was just too good to be true. If this was real, where was the Doctor. Thankfully I didn't have to wait that long before the TARDIS opened up, revealing a skinny man wearing a black t-shirt, a leather jacket, and a pair of black pants. I knew immediately who this was … it was the Doctor! I held back another squeal of excitement, forgetting for a moment about how impossible all of this was. He looked around for a moment before grinning widely.

"Here we are then. London. Earth. The Solar System. We did it." He rambled excitedly as he stepped out of the Tardis, standing in front of Jackie who looked confused at who he was. He took notice to her. "Jackie, Mickey!" He looked at me. "And who are you then? We haven't met before, have we?"

I didn't have time to reply because he changed the subject in a blink of an eye.

"Blimey!" He seemed out of sorts. "No, no, no, no, hold on." He went around us and Jackie and Mickey followed his movements, still with confused looks on their faces. "Wait there." He pointed at them as he continued his out of sort rambling. "There was something I had to tell you, something important. What was it? No, hold on, hold on." He grasped Jackie and Mickey's shoulders as I looked at him with a strange expression on my face. "Hold on, shush, shush, shush..."

I honestly didn't know what he was trying so I just guessed. "Uh, Merry Christmas?"

"Yes, yes, that's it!" He gave me a grin before going on, now sounding out of breath. "Merry Christmas!" And he suddenly collapsed causing me to gasp. I quickly went to check on him not noticing that a familiar someone had opened the TARDIS door.

I breathed a sigh of relief when I found a pulse. He just fainted.

"What happened? Is he alright?"

"Yeah, he still has a pulse," I answered, not even knowing who asked the question.

"Sophie?"

I looked up at the sound of the surprised voice and I was surprised to find out that it was Rose.

"Rose!" I stood up quickly as we both asked at the same time, "What are you doing here?"

Before we could even answer each other's questions, Mickey spoke up.

"Who is he?" he asked, pointing the unconscious Doctor. "Where's the Doctor?"

"That's him, right in front of you," Rose said quietly. I could tell she was upset. "That's the Doctor."

"What do you mean, that's the Doctor?" Jackie questioned, confused. "Doctor who?"

That was a very good question… I thought to myself as I looked down at the Doctor. I still couldn't believe it was him, but here he was, right in front of me. And when something was right in front of you, it's hard to convince yourself that it's not real. This wasn't definably not something expected when visiting Rose but it was sure to change my life forever.

-0-

Once we all got back to Jackie's flat and the Doctor was dressed in pajamas and in bed in Jackie's room, everything got explained. So I officially got reintroduced to Mickey who seemed to remember once Rose said my name and Rose explained to me about the Doctor. I had to nod along with what she was saying since I already knew all about the Doctor from the stories my aunt told me. I didn't mention that fact because I didn't think it was really important. Forwarding to now, Rose and I were sitting in Jackie's room on the bed, looking over to the Doctor who was still out, and waiting for Jackie to come back with a stethoscope. Rose spoke up breaking the silence.

"I'm sorry about this," she told me as I looked at her. "Mum should have explained to you what was going on before you came here."

"It's alright, Rose," I reassured her. "I don't blame you for it."

"You're taking this real well," she said with a slight grin. "Most people would have ran out the door by now."

I couldn't help but laugh at that. It was true and if I didn't know what I knew, I would have probably done that. But I did know so here I was.

"Yeah, but I know you wouldn't lie about something like this," I said. "It's too big of a thing to lie about."

Rose nodded and she gazed down at the Doctor sadly. "The old Doctor would have woken up by now," she whispered to herself.

I went to touch her shoulder in comfort but Jackie came into the room with the stethoscope.

"Here we go," she said handing it to Rose. "Tina, the cleaner's got this lodger, a medical student, and she was fast asleep, so I just took it." She sat down on the bed next to Rose (I was sitting on the bed with my legs crossed so I wasn't in the way) and she continued speaking. "Though I still say we should take him to the hospital."

"No, that's the worst thing we can do," I said before Rose could say anything. "Just one drop of his blood could change the world forever. He will be tested on just like any alien would even if he does look human."

But what I said didn't work because Jackie opened her mouth to protest. But Rose interrupted her before she could.

"No! Shush!" Jackie shut up after that and Rose put on the stethoscope and checked his heart before she went to the other side of his chest. I didn't question this because if I remembered correctly, Aunt Sarah told me that he had two hearts, and also Rose told me he had two of them.

Rose looked relived as she took off the stethoscope and sat it down on the bed. "Both working."

"What do you mean, both?"

"Well he's got two hearts," Rose said like it was most common thing in the world.

Jackie scoffed lightly, not believing her daughter. "Oh, don't be stupid."

"He has," Rose said again as she started to leave the room.

Jackie looked at back at the Doctor with interest in her eyes. "Anything else he's got two of."

Rose turned around to face her mum with a stern look on her face. "Leave him along." She walked out of the room and Jackie looked at the Doctor one last time before following Rose out of the room quietly, leaving me in there.

I looked at the Doctor and stared at him. Though I now believed he was real, it was still hard to believe that the character in all of the stories my aunt told me were real and weren't some fantasy of hers. It was like meeting your hero or favorite author of a book. I was kind of afraid to leave this room, thinking that if I left, he wouldn't be here anymore so I couldn't help but touch him to make sure he was real. I touched his cheek but I jerked my hand back seconds later when the Doctor exhaled this weird golden energy. I watched as it flew out the open window and I looked back at him but he was still out of it. He defiantly wasn't what I was expecting, he didn't act like the man my aunt told me about. It was kind of disappointing.

Sighing, I got off of the bed, heading to the living area where Rose and Jackie were already at watching the news on the telly.

"Why's she on the telly?" Rose asked her mum.

"Who?" I came up to them.

"Harriet Jones," she answered.

I nodded, remembering her. Though I have been living in American, I still kept track of what was going on in the United Kingdom. I wasn't that big on politics but I defiantly knew who she was.

"She's the prime minister now," I replied to Rose's question. She looked surprised and she looked at her mum for conformation..

Jackie nodded. "I'm eighteen quid a week better off," she told her daughter. "They're calling it Britain's Golden Age." She smiled to herself as she continued to look at the telly. "I keep on saying my Rose has met her."

"Did more than that, stopped World War Three with her," Rose said with a small grin as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Being the interested person that I was, I wanted to know this story. But I had a feeling it was a story for another time so I didn't say anything. Looking at the telly, I decided to listen to what they were talking about.

"Prime Minister, what about those calling the Guinevere One Space Probe a waste of money?" An interview on the telly asked Harriet Jones.

"Now that's where you're wrong. I completely disagree if you don't mind. The Guinevere One Space Probe represents this country's limitless ambition. British workman ship sailing up there amongst the stars."

They were actually talking about this stuff on British television. We didn't get any of this kind of alien activity in America. Deciding I didn't want to listen to this anymore, I decided to go check on the Doctor again.

He was still the same. Would he ever get up? Seeing him like this was rather frustrating, I wanted to see the person that my aunt spent gushing about. I was beginning to wonder if I was ever going to see it. I settled myself back on the bed, this time sitting on the side where Rose did. The stethoscope was still there in the exact same spot. I decided to check on his two hearts again just to make sure they were still beating and they were.

"Well your hearts are still beating Doctor so you can't be dead, so why won't you wake up? Mmm?" I thought I would get a reaction when I said this but I didn't and I sighed. "You know, you can't stay like this all day. You're going to have to wake up sometime. Or is this what you do? Stay out of it and then at last minute, you'll wake up and fight the big bad aliens."

He didn't reply.

"Now, I'm just talking to myself," I muttered, shaking my head. "I knew that all this alien stuff would get too much if I actually started believing it." I looked at the Doctor. "You just had to come, didn't you? So you could show me you do exist so I wouldn't think my aunt was crazy. Well it defiantly worked." I smiled to myself. "I guess I can't blame you for that, I didn't know my best friend would be a new companion of yours and I defiantly didn't know you would show up either. I wonder if you can hear any of this. Probably not or you would have said something by now and now I'm just rambling. But I have to get this out, all of this stuff was in my head and it was bound to explode if I didn't say anything. So yeah, I think I'm done…" I finally took a breath and I looked at the Doctor again, still in the same position.

"You're probably thinking that I'm crazy talking to you like this," I said shaking my head. "Good thing you're actually out of it so I don't have to hear you say it."

"Welll, I wouldn't be that rude."

I jumped and almost screamed at the sound of his voice. My heart was beating fast against my chest because of him startling me. I looked to him staring at me, eyes trailing over my face. Something flashed through his eyes like he remembered something.

"Have we met before?"

I didn't have time to say anything because he fell back into unconsciousness. I blinked at him. Well that was weird…

"Sophie?"

I jumped and turned around quickly, seeing Rose standing there. "You scared me," I breathed out.

"I'm sorry, I was just wondering if you wanted to come with me and Mickey to the Market."

"It's alright, you go and spend time with your boyfriend," I told her. "I'll stay here with your mum."

"Are you sure?" Rose asked.

I nodded. "Yeah, I'm sure."

"I'll see you later, yeah?"

"I'm not going anywhere Rose," I reminded her.

"Right of course," Rose said with laugh. "Be back soon. Oh and be sure if the Doctor wakes up to call me."

I nodded and as she left the room, I thought as I looked at the Doctor,

_'Too late for that Rose'_

**TBC...**

**There's the end of the first part of the Christmas Invaion episode! I really like this part so I hope you do too. Again tell me if the characters of Doctor Who are out of character. Anyway please leave reviews and tell me what you think! Until next time on TTEOTU! :D**


	3. The Christmas Invasion, Part 2

**Disclaimer:** See the introduction.

**Author's Note: **Here's the second part of the Christmas Invasion episode! One more part to go! :) Thank you so much for the reviews for the first part I'm really glad you liked it and I really hope you like the second part too. There's a lot of parts of this one that I love especially this Ten/Sophie moments, you can probably guess what they were reading this part :D By the way, what do you think of my cover I made for this story? I love it. Anyway, please leave reviews and tell me what you think!

Thanks to all of my reviews for reviewing the first part of the Christmas Invasion episode! :D

* * *

"I got you some tea," I said as I came back into Jackie's room with the tea cup in hand, Jackie had made it for the Doctor just in case he woke up. But he hadn't woken up since he woke up that one time when I was in here. He probably wouldn't wake up for a while. I wondered why he was like this. I tried to think through any possibility it could be from what my aunt told me but I couldn't figure it out.

"I know you probably won't wake up to drink it, but Jackie thought you should have it just in case you do," I told him as I went to sit down the tea on the side table.

Before I sat it down all the way, Rose's loud voice was heard.

"Mum, get off the phone!"

Glancing one last time at the Doctor, I quickly sat down the tea and reentered the living area where Rose, Mickey, and Jackie were at.

Rose took the phone from her mum's gasp, quickly speaking into it. "Bev? Look, it'll have to wait." She ended the call, throwing the phone on the couch, and she looked at us. "Right, it's not safe. We've got to get out. Where can we go?"

"My mate Stan, he'll put us up."

Rose quickly turned Mickey's idea down. "That's only two streets away."

"What's going on?" I questioned but she ignored my question as she looked at her mum.

"What about Mo? Where's she living now?" she asked.

"I don't know. Peak District."

Rose nodded. "Well, we'll go to Cousin Mo's then."

"No, it's Christmas Eve!" Jackie exclaimed. "We're not going anywhere. What are you babbling about?" She was now standing in front of Rose, Mickey, and I.

Like with me, Rose ignored the question but only because she noticed something. "That's a new tree, where did you get it?"

I looked at what she was looking at and she was right. The tree was now green and not white.

"I thought it was you," Jackie said, looking at her daughter confused.

"How can it be me?"

"Well, you went shopping. There was a ring at the door and there it was!"

Rose began to look nervous. "No, that wasn't me."

Jackie looked at the tree. "Then who was it?" She looked at me. "Was it you?"

"No, it wasn't me," I answered immediately. "I think I would know if I brought a Christmas tree with me."

We all looked at the tree just as it suddenly lit up by itself. My eyes widened as it started to play 'Jingle Bells."

"Oh, you're kidding me," Rose said exasperatedly.

The tree started to rotate in different directions, creating a strong wind causing us to grab onto one another because of how strong it was. What the hell was going on? The tree started to move, chopping through a coffee table. We screamed.

"Get out! Go, go! Get out!" Mickey cried.

He didn't have to tell me twice. I was out of there and back into Jackie's room.

"Come on Doctor!" I shouted at him. "If there was time to wake up, it would be now!"

But he didn't move a muscle causing me to growl in frustration.

"We've got to save the Doctor," Rose said to Jackie causing me to look at her and her mum. She must have just got here.

"What are you doing?" Jackie asked over the loud noise.

"We can't just leave him."

"Mickey! Get out! Get out!" Jackie cried to Mickey who was still in the living trying to fight off the tree.

"Mickey!" Rose exclaimed.

"Get out of there!"

Mickey finally rushed in while Jackie stayed out trying to tell us to just leave the Doctor there.

"Get in here!"

And she did just that as the Christmas tree headed for us. She and Mickey pulled a wardrobe across the door.

"Doctor, wake up!" Rose tried to wake up him up.

But like with me, he didn't wake up. Quickly remembering this thing that my aunt told me the Doctor used called a sonic screwdriver, I ran over to his jacket, searching through the pockets. I found it just as the Christmas tree crashed through the door, still turning around and around. Jackie cowered against the wall.

"I'm going to get killed by a Christmas tree!" Jackie wailed.

"Doctor, wake up!" Rose tried again, but it didn't work yet again.

I put the sonic screwdriver in the Doctor's hand and thinking that maybe this time he would wake up at the sound of my voice like he did that one time, I whispered in his ear.

"Wake up and help us, Doctor! We need you!"

In a blink, the Doctor sat up and used to the sonic screwdriver to blow up the Christmas tree. I was surpised. It worked. I woke up him. I was too amazed that I didn't notice the confused look on Rose's face, not knowing she was wondering why I had been able to wake the Doctor up and not her.

"Remote control," he said, snapping me out of my amazement. "But who's controlling it?"

After finding a robe for the Doctor, he put it on as he led us out of the flat. Looking down, I saw three Santa's gazing up at us, one of them holding a remote control.

"That's them," Mickey said. "What are they?"

Rose shushed her boyfriend as the Doctor with an intense look on his face aimed the sonic screwdriver at them causing the Santa's to back away. Then suddenly, they were beamed away.

"They've just gone." Mickey looked amused. "What kind of rubbish it that? I mean, no offence." He said, looking at the Doctor. "But they're not much cop if a sonic screwdriver's going to scare them off."

The Doctor and I seemed to have the same train of through because we both said at the same time, "Pilot fish." Because of this, we looked at each other and I smiled at him nervously.

"What?" Rose asked confused to what we were talking about.

"They were just pilot fish," The Doctor replied, repeating what he said, returning to look where the three Santa's were once at. Suddenly he fell back groaning in pain causing all of us to fall down in front of him.

"What's wrong?" Rose asked, grasping his shoulders with a worried look on her face while the rest of us watched on.

"You woke me up too soon," he managed to say through gasps of pain. I winced because of I should have known what was going on when he said, . "I'm still regenerating. I'm bursting with energy." He exhaled the golden energy I had seen in the bedroom. "You see? The pilot fish could smell it a mile away. So they eliminate the defense, that's you lot, and they carry me off. They could run their batteries on me for a couple of. Ow!" He gasped in pain as he tumbled over to the other side.

"Oh! Oh! Oh!" Jackie was freaking out if the look on her face was any hint.

"My head!" He groaned again. "I'm having a neuron implosion. I need…"

"What do you need?" Jackie asked frantically, grasping the front of the robe.

"I need…"

"Say it. Tell me, tell me, tell me," she pressed.

"I need…"

"Painkillers?" she guessed.

"I need…"

"Do you need aspirin?" she guessed again.

"I need…"

"Codeine? Paracetamol? Oh I don't know!" Jackie sounded exasperated and I held back a giggle. This was rather amusing to watch. "Pepto-Bismol?"

"I need…"

"Liquid paraffin. Vitamin C? Vitamin D? Vitamin E?" Jackie kept on guessing.

"I need…"

"Is it food?" Jackie questioned. "Something simple. Bowl of soup. A nice bowl of soup? Soup and a sandwich? Soup and little ham sandwich?"

"I need you to shut up," The Doctor finally gritted out.

Jackie looked insulted and she huffed. "Oh, he hasn't changed that much, has he?"

Lurching again, the Doctor leaned against the opposite wall. "We haven't got much time. If there's pilot fish, then…" He reached into the robe and pulled out an apple.

"What the hell is an apple doing in there?" I said, looking at the apple with an odd expression on my face.

"Oh that's Howard's, sorry," Jackie apologized.

"He keeps apples in his dressing gown?" the Doctor asked. He was looking at the apple with the same expression I was.

Jackie shrugged. "He gets hungry."

"What, he gets hungry in his sleep?" The Doctor said.

"Sometimes."

The Doctor groaned in pain, collapsing on the ground, breathing heavily. "Argh! Brain collapsing." He grasped Rose's forearms. "The pilot fish mean that something, something, something is coming." He passed out right then and I managed to catch him to make sure his head didn't hit the ground. I rested his head on my lap and looked up, meeting Rose's eyes who was looking at me with this expression that I couldn't comprehend.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing," Rose muttered.

Back in the flat, since I was the one who had the Doctor in my lap, I put him back into Jackie's bed, taking off the robe. He had started to sweat and I tried my best to get him cooled down, but it wasn't working and not only that, he only had one of his hearts beating. My stomach tightened with worry as I ran a hand through his hair, to get it out of his face.

"You're going to be alright Doctor," I whispered to him, not knowing if this was true, as he shuttered under my cool touch while I continued to run a soothing hand through his hair. "Everything's going to be alright. Just you wait." Though I didn't want to leave him all alone in here, I knew that I had to go out there. I knew what pilot fish were so I could help. I ran my hand through his hair one last time before I got out of the bed and went into the living where Rose, Mickey (who was on his laptop), and Jackie were at.

Rose looked up at me when she noticed me come in. "How is he?" she asked worriedly.

I sighed. "Not doing so great," I told her. "Only he has one heart beating now." My friend looked upset and I wished I could do something to reassure her that he was going to be alright, but I didn't know if he would.

The telly was going on and we all looked at it as a reporter started speaking.

"Scientists in charge of Britain's mission to Mars have re-established contact with the Guinevere One space probe. They're expecting the first transmission from the planet's surface in the next few minutes."

The telly switched to a press conference that was going where a man named Daniel Llewellyn, who was the Guinevere Project Manager, was speaking.

"Yes, we are," he said. "We're back on schedule. We've received the signal from Guinevere One. The Mars Landing would seem to be an unqualified success."

"But is it true that you completely lost contact earlier tonight?"

"Yes, we had a bit of a scare. Guinevere seemed to fall off the scope, but it, it was just a blip. Only disappeared for a few seconds. She is fine, absolutely fine. We're getting the first pictures transmitted live any minute now. I'd better get back to it, thanks." He left the scene, cameras flashing.

"Here we go, pilot fish," Mickey said loudly catching our attention. Rose and I went over there with Jackie behind us.

I took out my glasses from my pocket and I slipped them on, looking at the computer as Rose's boyfriend continued to speak.

"Scavengers, like the Doctor said. Harmless. They're tiny. But the point is, the little fish swim alongside the big fish." The computer showed two fishes swimming alongside each other.

"Do you mean like big sharks?" Rose asked.

"Yeah that's exactly what he means," I answered as I leaned back, crossing my arms over my chest. Mickey and Rose looked at me. "So what the Doctor was trying to say is that since those pilot fish left, it's only a matter of time until something bigger comes along. And that's defiantly something we don't want because who knows what could happen.

"How much longer do we have until something happens?"

"Honestly, I have no idea," I said replying to Rose's question. "But I do know that is that they don't swim that far from their daddy."

"So, it's close?" Rose guessed.

I just nodded.

"Funny sort of rocks."

Rose, Mickey, and I looked at what Jackie was looking at on the telly. A blurry picture was on it and it seemed to be cutting off so it didn't give you a good idea on what it was. But it was defiantly wasn't rocks. That was for sure.

"The first photographs," said the newsreader on the telly.

Rose's eyes narrowed at the screen. "That's not rocks."

"Defiantly not," I added, biting my bottom lip, wondering what on earth the picture could be besides rocks. Hope it wasn't an aliens or something…

"This image is being transmitted via mission control, coming live from the depths of space Christmas morning."

The picture finally cleared up and all of us jumped in fright as this red-eyed creature with a head like a goat appeared on the screen, growling and gurgling. I gulped. So much for not being aliens…

"The face of an alien life form was transmitted live tonight on BBC1."

"On 25th of December, the human race has been shown absolute proof that alien life exists."

"These remarkable images have relayed right across the world…"

-0-

It was a little while later and Rose and I were sitting on the couch, watching the news, not saying anything.

"Rose. Sophie. Take a look at this." Once we were on either side of Mickey who was still on the laptop, he continued, "I've got access to the military. They're tracking a space ship. It's big, it's fast, and it's coming this way."

"Coming for what though?" Rose said.

"Maybe there's coming for the Doctor," I suggested since it was the only thing I could think of for what they could be doing here."

"I don't know," Mickey told Rose. "Maybe it's coming for all of us." The laptop screen now showed a clearer picture of the four aliens. They looked hideous which was too be expected. They couldn't look beautiful, now could they?

"Have you've seen these kind of aliens before Rose?" I asked hopefully.

My friend shook her head, still looking at the screen. "No."

My hope deflated and I sighed internally. If only the Doctor was here, he would know what these aliens were. I didn't really think about it until now…but it was weird, how much I wanted the Doctor to be here. But I brushed it off, deciding it was because of the fact I wanted to see him in action. That had to be it…just had to be it. I snapped out of my thoughts when one of the aliens on the screen started talking in a strange tongue.

"I don't understand what they're saying," Rose said and I looked at her confused, wondering what she meant by that.

"What do you mean?" I questioned.

"The TARDIS translates alien languages in my head, all the time whenever I am," Rose explained but not in much detail so I didn't get it but I decided not to get into it.

"So why isn't it doing it now?"

"I don't know," Rose replied quietly. "Must be the Doctor… like he's apart of the circuit, and he's…he's broken…"

I finally took notice to the fact that Jackie wasn't here.

"Where's your Mum?" I asked Rose but she didn't respond, too lost in her thoughts I guessed.

"I think she went to check on the Doctor," Mickey told me when he saw that Rose wasn't responding.

I nodded and I walked off to Jackie's bedroom where she was bent down next to the bed, watching over the Doctor who was still out of it but you could tell that he wasn't having a fitful sleep. My stomach tightened with worry yet again at the sounds he was making.

"Oh come on Sweetheart," Jackie murmured to the Doctor. "What do you need?"

"Jackie?" I called tentatively. She turned to me with tired eyes. "Why don't you get some sleep?"

"But—"Jackie glanced at the Doctor.

Knowing what she was thinking, I told her, "I'll keep an eye on him."

"Are you sure?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I'm sure. Really I don't mind at all."

Jackie nodded tiredly as she rested her head on the bed. It didn't take much for her to fall asleep since a couple minutes later, I heard her light snoring. The Doctor was still making noises on the bed and I quickly went over there. Not really thinking about it, I climbed into the bed next to him and lifted him up from the upper back to wrap my arms around him. I used one of my hands to run a hand through his hair.

"Shh, you're alright," I said softly, still running my hand through his hair.

This seemed to calm him down. His breathing was starting to even out just enough where I was able to breathe a sigh of relief. But I still ran my hand through his hair, not even knowing why. I had only done it to calm him down, yet here I was still doing it. I just felt this connection to him and it wasn't just because of the fact that my aunt used to travel with him, it was something more but I didn't know what it was. It was defiantly a different feeling. I yawned and decided to get some shut eye as well so I stopped running my hand through his hair and I rested my head on his, closing my eyes and falling asleep almost instantly.

_**Third person POV...**_

Wanting to see the Doctor herself, Rose headed to her mum's room expecting just to see the Doctor and her mum but she didn't expect to see Sophie and the Doctor on the bed, wrapped in each other's arms…well Sophie had her arms wrapped around him and her head was resting on the Doctor's. She was asleep and so was he. It was completely innocent. But that didn't make it any less surprising to see. It was even more surprising than the fact that Sophie had been able to wake up the Doctor when the Christmas tree attacked and not her. Rose wanted to wake Sophie up to get her out of the bed with _her_ Doctor, but they both looked so content in each other's arms that she didn't have the heart to do that. Sighing, she left the room leaving the Doctor and Sophie alone, sleeping soundly.

**_Sophie's POV…_**

The next morning went by so quickly that it seemed to blur together. First of all, everyone on the Earth was on top of buildings, standing on the edge, so close to falling to their death. Second of all, Harriet Jones made this speech about needing the Doctor (who was still out of it) and for someone to find him. And last but not least, this big giant space ship that looked like a large pointed rock appeared destroying things in its path. But as right now, Rose, Jackie, Mickey, and I were heading towards the TARDIS because it was the only place on Earth that was safe. Rose and Mickey struggled to carry the Doctor while I was helping Jackie carry stuff.

"No chance you could fly this thing?" Mickey asked Rose as we entered the TARDIS which did in fact look bigger on the inside just like my aunt said. It was just simply amazing and I had to contain my excitement because it wasn't the time.

"No, not anymore," Rose replied as she and her boyfriend sat the Doctor on the ground.

"Well you did it before?"

"I know, but it's sort of been wiped from my head like it's forbidden. Try that again and I think the Universe rips in half."

"Ah, better not then," Mickey said.

"Yeah I think that's a good idea," I said, a little bit sarcastically. I shot a worried look at the Doctor. "Will he be alright lying there?"

Since I wasn't looking at Rose, I didn't see the slight annoyance flashing in her eyes because of the worried look I was giving the Doctor.

"Yes, he'll be fine," she said.

I nodded but I still looked worried.

"So what do we do? Just sit here?" Mickey asked.

"That's as good as it gets." Rose leaned against the console as Mickey went to stand next to Jackie who had a flask in her hands.

"Right, here we go," Jackie said. "Nice cup of tea."

"Mmm, the solution to everything," Rose grumbled to herself but her mum heard her.

She gave her daughter a look that only a mother could give. "Now stop your moaning," she snapped slightly as Rose looked away from her. Jackie changed the subject. "I'll get the rest of the foot." She gave Mickey the flash and left the TARDIS.

"Tea," Mickey said shaking his head. He slightly grinned at Rose and me. "Like we're having a picnic while the world comes to an end. Very British."

But Rose wasn't paying attention. She was too busy looking at the Doctor. Mickey looked a little bit sad so I patted his shoulder. He smiled at me thankfully and I smiled back.

"How does this thing work?" Mickey asked Rose, looking at this scanner than was hooked up the console. "If it picks up TV, maybe we could see what's going on out there. Maybe we've surrendered." He tried to figure it out. "What do you do to it?"

"I don't know. It sort of tunes itself." Rose pressed something on the scanner as I looked on in worry, having a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach.

After a few minutes, an odd pattern appeared on the scanner. Since I didn't have my glasses on, it was kind of blurry so I quickly slipped them on to get a better look.

"I wonder what this pattern is," I said thoughtfully, pointing it out to Rose and Mickey. "It's really odd looking."

"Maybe it's a distress signal," Mickey suggested.

I frowned slightly. "Mmm, maybe. If it is one, I think we would have gotten a warning. Like a noise of some kind signaling that's there's danger."

With a depressed look on her face, Rose sighed deeply. "A fat lot of good that's going to do."

My frown deepened. I know she was upset about the Doctor, but she didn't have to be so downright negative.

"Are you going to be a misery all day?" Mickey asked annoyed.

"Yes," Rose drawled out as she leaned against her hand.

Mickey sighed. "You should look at it from mine and Sophie's point of view," he said. "Stuck in here with your mum's cooking."

"Jackie doesn't cook that bad," I protested earning a look from Mickey. "Okay, maybe a little, but that's it."

Rose looked around finally noticing her mum wasn't here anymore. "Where is she?" she asked.

"She went out to get the rest of the food," I replied, returning to look at the scanner which was still showing that odd pattern.

"I'd better give her a hand," Rose told me and Mickey as she headed towards the doors of the TARDIS. "It might start raining missiles out there."

"Tell her anything from a can is fine," Mickey called, following her while I stayed where I was.

Rose turned to him now in front of the doors. "Why don't you ask her yourself?"

"I'm not that brave," Mickey told her simply.

"Oh, I don't know." Rose smiled for the first time since coming into the TARDIS.

I couldn't help but chuckle as my friend left the TARDIS, closing the door behind her.

Then out of nowhere, there was a loud scream.

"Rose?" Mickey called as he ran off, accidently dropping the open flask of tea near the Doctor.

He threw open the doors revealing Rose being carried off by two aliens. She was struggling to get out of their firm grip.

"Rose!" I exclaimed in fright about to run out but Mickey beat me too it.

"Get off of me! Get off of me!" Rose cried, continuing to struggle. Then to Mickey, she screamed, "The door! Close the door!"

He managed to get to the door before an alien got him. I ran to the doors and tried to pull them open but it was no use.

I started to pace, my mind going into overdrive. Because of this I didn't notice that the tea that had fallen on the ground near the Doctor had dripped down onto the TARDIS workings underneath the time console. It was only when I started smelling something that I noticed that tea vapor had rised through the floor grating. I turned around just in time to see that the Doctor had exhaled that golden energy. The tea vapor slowly disappeared and the Doctor was still lying there.

Wondering what that was all about, I went over to the Doctor and I got down to my knees. I took off of my glasses and put them in my pocket before I bent down to get a closer look at the Doctor. But then suddenly…

_SMACK!_

The Doctor had ended up flying up in a sitting position and we hit heads really hard.

"Well, that's going to leave a mark," The Doctor said with a small moan, rubbing his forehead as I leaned back, groaning in pain while rubbing my forehead too. He got to his feet getting over the pain rather quickly while I still sat on the floor rubbing my forehead, grimacing in pain. He held out a hand just as I looked up at him.

I didn't hesitate in grabbing his hand and I allowed him to help me to my feet.

"Now who are you then?" The Doctor asked cheerily as I looked at him in disbelief.

"Uh, my name's Sophie," I managed to reply.

"Sophie," The Doctor repeated then he grinned. "Lovely name. I knew a Sophie once…" He frowned then. "Or was her name Sarah? Or it might have been Sasha?" He shook his head. "But that's beside the point, I'm the Doctor."

"Yeah I know," I said quickly earning a surprised look from him. I quickly explained, well not the truth. He didn't need to know that part yet. "I'm friends with Rose. She explained everything to me."

The Doctor nodded, accepting this explanation. "Of course," he said. "Well come on." He headed towards the doors. "Let's see what I kind of man I am now." Seeing I wasn't following him, he looked over his shoulder at me. "Are you coming?"

I quickly nodded and he grinned at me.

"Wait!" I called after the Doctor before he could move towards the doors again. I finally remembered Rose and Mickey. The Doctor turned to me. "The aliens have Rose and Mickey!"

"You're just telling me this now," The Doctor said with a expression on his face that really did look adorable on him. But I quickly shook out of that. This wasn't the time.

"Well I'm sorry, my head was little messed up," I protested. "We hit heads if you don't remember." I huffed and then I pouted when the Doctor chucked. "It's not funny!"

His face turned serious. "Yes, your right. It's not." But I knew that he wasn't thinking about what I said, but about Rose and Mickey Not wasting anymore time, he turned a heel and walked to the doors with me right behind him. He opened up the doors revealing Rose, Mickey, Harriet Jones, this black haired guy, and all the aliens. He smiled at everyone. "Did you miss me?"

**TBC...**


	4. The Christmas Invasion, Part 3

**Disclaimer:** See the introduction.

**Author's Note: **Here's the the last part of the Christmas Inavation episode! I don't have all that much to say except to enjoy the chapter and to please leave reviews and tell me what you think! :D

Thanks to all of my reviews for reviewing the previous part! :D

* * *

_**Sophie's POV...**_

The Doctor stepped out of the TARDIS with me right behind them.

"Rose, thank god," I said in relief as I hugged my best friend.

She hugged me back, pulling back from it a minute later and she would have said something to me if a loud roar didn't interrupted her.

The leader of the aliens brought out a whip and swung it at the Doctor but he managed to catch the end of it and he pulled it out of the alien's hand before tossing it off to the side.

"You could have someone's eye out with that," The Doctor scolded the alien.

The leader growled, "How dare!" Pulling out a thick club, he went to yet again attack the Doctor but just like last time, he managed to grab the club and he broke it across his knees. The leader looked pissed off.

"You can't just get the staff," The Doctor said before changing the subject. "Now, you, just wait. I'm busy." He pointed at the alien who growled again to get his point across. Then he turned around, facing Mickey, beaming at him. "Mickey, hello!" Then he turned around again, this time facing Harriet, still beaming. "And Harriet Jones MP for Flydale North. Blimey, it's like This Is Your Life." Then to Rose, he grinned at her. "Tea! That's all I needed, a good cup of tea! Superheated infusion of free radicals and tannin. Just the thing for healing the synapses." The grin fell and he looked at Rose seriously. "Now first thing's first. Be honest, how do I look?"

I raised my eyebrows at that. Why would he need to ask that? Then I realized why. Oh right… he just regenerated so he had no idea what he looked like. Not only that, he was out of it so he didn't have time to look at himself in the mirror. I snapped out of my thoughts at the sound of Rose's voice.

"Er, different," she said awkwardly.

"Good different or bad different?" he asked completely serious.

"Just different," Rose replied lamely, not knowing what else to say.

"Am I … ginger?"

"No, you're just sort of brown."

"I wanted to be ginger," The Doctor whined. "I've never been ginger." I held back a giggle. Then he pointed at Rose and said in a loud voice, "And you Rose Tyler, fat lot of good you were. You gave up on me." Rose looked taken a back and the Doctor noticed. "Oh that's rude. Is that the sort of man I am now?" He asked this question to me probably because I was the one that was in the TARDIS when he said before we went to see the aliens to see what sort of man he was now.

I just shrugged. "I don't know," I answered. "I only did just meet you."

"Yes, that's true," The Doctor mused before he changed the subject. "So I'm rude and not ginger."

Harriett took the time to speak. "Sorry. Who is this?" She asked.

"I'm the Doctor," The Doctor answered, walking over to her.

Wide eyed, she looked at Rose and she nodded.

"He's the Doctor."

"But what happened to _my_ Doctor?" Harriet asked. "Or is that just a title that's past on?"

"I'm him, I'm literally him," The Doctor told her. "Same man, new face, well, new everything."

Harriet shook her head in disbelief. "But you can't be."

"Harriet Jones, we were trapped in Downing street and the one thing that scared you wasn't the aliens, it wasn't the war, it was the thought of your mother being on her own."

She gasped. "Oh my god."

The Doctor grinned at her as he leaned towards her and asked, "Did you win the election?"

Harriet nodded, smiling, "Landslide majority."

"If I might interrupt," The leader of the Sycorax interrupted in a growling voice.

The Doctor turned to face him, smiling widely. "Yes sorry. Hello big fella."

"Who exactly are you?" the leader asked.

"Well that's the question."

"I demand to know who you are!" The leader roared.

"I don't know!" The Doctor exclaimed, mimicking the alien. "See, here's the thing, I'm the Doctor but beyond that, I just don't know. I literally do not know who I am. It's untested? Am I funny? Am I sarcastic? Sexy?" He winked at Rose and me and we both smiled shyly then he continued on with his rambling. "Right old misery? Life and soul? Right handed? Left-handed? A gambler? A fighter? A coward? A liar? A nervous wreak? I mean, judging by the evidence, I've certainly got a cob." He suddenly grinned. "And how am I going to react when I see this." He pointed in the direction of something. "A great big threatening button." He chuckled to himself as he headed in the direction he had been pointing and we all followed. He went to stand next to this big giant button that was on some sort of big rock and he turned to face everyone. "A great big threatening button which must not be pressed under any circumstance, am I right?" He asked the leader. "Let me guess. It's some sort of control matrix, mmm? Hold on, what's feeling?" He bent down and opened the base of the pillar under the button. "And what do we got here? Blood?" He stuck his finger into something and licked it off as he stood back up. "Yeah, defiantly blood."

I put on a disgusting look. 'That's disgusting' I thought to myself.

"Human blood," The Doctor continued. "A Positive with a dash of iron. Ah, but that means blood control… blood control!" He seemed giddy about it. "Oh, I haven't seen blood control in years. You're controlling all the A Positives." The leader's face fell at that. "Which leaves us with a big sticking blood problem. Because I really don't know who I am. I don't know when to stop. So if I see a great big threatening button which should, never, ever be pressed, then I just want to do this."

He slammed his hand on the button causing Rose and Harriet Jones to cry out,

"NO!"

Everyone in the room was in disbelief at what the Doctor just did. But I wasn't because for some reason, I knew that he wouldn't have pressed the button unless he had a reason to.

"You killed them!" The black haired guy shouted at the Doctor, outraged.

Hearing what he said, the Doctor turned towards the leader. "What do you think big fella? Are they dead?"

"We allow them to live," the leader answered, something the Doctor scoffed at.

"Allow? You've no choice. I mean, that's all blood control is. A cheap bit of voodoo. Scares the pants off of you, but that's as far as it goes. It's like hypnosis. You can hypnotize someone to walk like a chicken or sing like Elvis. You can't hypnotize them to death. Survival instincts too strong." He rested his hands on the big rock he was standing behind now as the leader spoke up.

"Blood control was only one form of conquest," he said. "I can summon the armada and take this world by force."

"Well, yeah, you could, yeah, you could do that, of course you could," The Doctor agreed. "But why?" He gestured to us. "Look at these people. These human beings. Consider their potential. From the day they arrive on the planet and blinking step into the sun, there is more to see than can ever be seen. More to do… no hold on. Sorry, that's from the Lion King. But the point still stands. Leave them alone!"

"Or what?" The leader asked with narrowed eyes.

"Or…" He quickly took a sword from the alien he was standing behind and he ran back in the direction of the TARDIS before sticking the sword in the air, announcing, "I challenge you!"

But the response he got was loud, booming laughter from all the aliens. I looked at him in disbelief. He couldn't be serious. He couldn't fight these things … or could he?

"Oh that struck a chord," The Doctor said as he started to take off the robe. "Am I right that the sanctified rules of combat still apply?" He asked.

"You stand as the world's champion," The leader said, walking down from the steps that had led up to the button with all of us following right behind him.

"Thank you," The Doctor thanked him with a slight grin. "I've no idea who I am, but you just summed me up." He threw the dressing gown in Rose's direction but I was the one who managed to catch it. He gave me a smile before turning back towards the leader, sword at the ready. "So you accept my challenge? Or are you just a cranak pel casacree salvak?"

It was clearly an insult and it defiantly made up the leader's mind. He bent down, the end of the sword pressed to the ground and the Doctor followed.

"For the Planet?" The leader offered.

"For the planet," The Doctor agreed.

With that, the fighting started.

"Look out!" Rose cried when the leader went to hit the Doctor with the sword.

He managed to move out of the way of the hit. "Oh, yeah, that helps," he said to Rose. "Wouldn't thought of that otherwise, thanks."

It was obvious that the leader was the more experienced swordsman.

The Doctor retreated up a tunnel. "Bit of fresh air."

He ran outside into the daylight with all of us following. The leader was in the front of us and him and the Doctor started the fighting again. The leader had ended up driving the Doctor to the edge and he hit him hard in the nose causing me to gasp.

Seeing Rose about ready to rush out, I quickly grabbed her arm. "No Rose, stay back! If you try to interfere the aliens will win," I told her.

"Listen to your friend, Rose, and stay back!" The Doctor called to Rose, wiping his nose with his sword free hand.

The leader started swinging the sword and he charged towards him, their swords clashing together seconds later. The alien managed to knock the Doctor down by slamming his elbow into the Doctor's face. The Doctor tumbled to the ground near the edge of the mountain but he didn't fall.

The leader lifted the sword and slashed… My eyes widened at what just happened. Oh…my…god, he cut the Doctor's hand off!

"You cut my hand off," the Doctor said in disbelief.

"Ya! Sycorax!" The leader cheered, arms spread out in victory.

Eyes still wide, I watched as the Doctor managed to get to his feet.

"And now I know what sort of man I am," he said as the leader turned towards him, still seemingly grinning. "I'm lucky. Because quite by chance I'm still within the first fifteen hours of my regeneration cycle, which means I've got just enough residual cellular energy to do this…" He showed his stub and my eyes widened even more when his hand grew back.

"No…way," I said to myself in amazement. "He's amazing." So this was the Doctor my aunt gushed about… I grinned to myself, feeling giddy. This was so awesome to be a part of!

"Witchcraft," The leader said in a light growl.

The Doctor smirked. "Time Lord!"

"Doctor!" Rose shouted, pulling a sword from a nearby alien and she threw it to the Doctor.

"Oh, so I'm still the Doctor, then," The Doctor said to Rose as he caught the sword and spun it around.

Rose beamed at him. "No arguments from me!"

"You want to know the best bit? The new hand?" He grinned and said in a Texan accent, "It's a fighting hand!"

The fighting restarted. It wasn't that long until the Doctor disarmed the Sycorax and thumped both hilts into it's abdomen, twice. The leader fell backwards, right on the edge of the cliff, overlooking London. The Doctor pointed the sword at the leader's chest.

"I win," he said.

"Then kill me," the leader growled at him.

"I'll spare your life if you'll take this Champion's request," The Doctor told the leader seriously, still pointing the sword at his chest. "Leave this planet, and never return. What do you say?"

"Yes."

"Swear on the blood of your species!"

"I swear."

"There we are then, thanks for that, cheers big fella," the Doctor said cheerfully as he turned and walked away towards us.

"Bravo!" Harriet Jones cheered, clapping her hands.

I repeated the gesture grinning widely.

"That says it all," Rose said grinning as she started to skip over to him. "Bravo!"

"Not too bad for a man in his jim-jams," The Doctor agreed, grinning back at her as she helped him put on the dressing gown while they started walking back towards us. "Very Arthur Dent. Now there was a nice man." He began searching through the inside of the robe. "Hold on, what do I have here?" He pulled out a fruit and showed it to Rose, chucking. "A Satsuma. Ah, that friend of your mothers. He does like his snacks, doesn't he?" Rose giggled, nodding in agreement as he started to toss the Satsuma up in the air while still talking. "But doesn't that just sum up Christmas? You go through all those presents and right at the bottom, there's always one stupid Satsuma. Who wants a Satsuma?"

I was the first one to notice the leader getting up and he was about to charge towards the Doctor, sword ready. I was about to call to warm the Doctor but the leader let out a roar and the Doctor threw the Satsuma at a control on the spaceship hull, a piece of the wing (where the leader was standing) opened up and the leader fell, obviously falling to his death.

"No second changes, I'm that sort of a man," the Doctor said darkly. We walked back into the spaceship and he faced all the aliens that were in there. "By the ancient rites of combat, I forbid you to scavenge here for the rest of time. And when you go back to the stars and tell others of this planet, when you tell them of its riches, it's people, it's potential. When you talk of the Earth, then make sure you tell them this. It is defended."

Suddenly, there was this blue light and it surrounded us and in a blink, we were gone from the spaceship and we were outside back where we started.

"Where are we?" Rose asked, looking around.

"We're just off Bloxom Road. We're just round the corner." Mickey grinned as he started to jump up and down. "We did it!"

The Doctor interrupted Mickey's excitement because the spaceship was still here. "Wait a minute, wait a minute."

The space ship flew off.

"Go on, my son! Oh yeah!" Mickey cried as Rose jumped on his back.

"Yeah! Don't come back!" Rose shouted excitedly at the disappearing spaceship. She hopped off her boyfriend's back and they hugged happily. I was excited too about the spaceship, so excited in fact that I laughed in excitement and threw my arms around the Doctor.

"You did it!" I cheered. Then I realized what I was doing and I looked up at the Doctor who was looking at me with an amusing expression on his face, and I blushed quickly pulling back from the hug. "Sorry." I mumbled.

"It's quite alright." The amusing expression fell from his face and the Doctor looked at me intently. "Why do you look so familiar?"

I was saved from answering by Harriet Jones coming up to him.

"My Doctor," Harriet said, smiling.

Since he was paying attention to her now, I quickly made my exit, going over to Rose and Mickey who was talking to that black haired man who I learned then that his name was Alex.

"Rose!" The familiar voice of Jackie Tyler called.

"Mum!" Rose ran towards her mother and Mickey followed with me right behind him, but I didn't miss it when the Doctor said to himself,

"Oh, talking of trouble."

Jackie hugged Rose as soon as we were there in front of her. "Oh my god! You did it, Rose! Oh!"

Rose was the one who broke the hug and she smiled. "You did too! It was the tea. Fixed his head."

The Doctor nodded as we turned towards him and he smiled at Jackie. "That was all I needed, a cup of tea."

"Is it him though? Is it really the Doctor?" Jackie asked and Rose nodded, smiling widely.

"Yeah, he's defiantly the Doctor," I mumbled to myself, eyes sparkling. But I didn't know that he had heard me.

Jackie took notice to Harriet Jones. "Oh, my, god, it's the bleeding Prime Minister!"

Rose laughed, hugging her mother as the Doctor headed towards us, arms spread out and he had a grin on his face.

"Come here, you." With that, we all shared a group hug because of this we didn't know that Alex had gotten a call from someone.

"Are you better?" Jackie asked the Doctor once the group hug was broken.

"I am, yeah."

"You left me," Jackie said to Rose who looked apologetic.

"I'm sorry."

"I had all the food," her mum reminded her.

We had to explain what happened to Jackie. Suddenly there was this noise and my eyes widened at the sight of five green beams streaked up into the sky from different direction. Then there was a KaBOOM!

"What is that? What's happening?"

Somehow I knew that Harriet Jones had something to do this with and I quickly turned to face her, eyes flashing.

"What the hell did you do?!" I demanded.

The Doctor seemed to know what happened. "That was murder," he accused and I realized that those beams must have blown up that spaceship, filled with all those aliens. My hands clenched together angrily.

"That was defense," Harriet corrected him. "It's adapted from alien technology. A ship that fell to Earth ten years ago."

"But they were leaving!"

But Harriet still thought she had done the right thing.

"You said so yourself Doctor, they'd go back to the stars and tell others about the Earth," she said. "I'm sorry Doctor, but you're not here all the time. You come and go. It happened today. Mister Llewellyn and the Major, they were murdered. They died right in front of me while you were sleeping. In which case we have to defend ourselves."

Because I was so angry, I couldn't help but spat out taking everyone by surprise especially Harriet Jones. "Are you out of your mind?! How can you be so stupid?!"

"I beg your pardon?"

I ignored her and I continued on with my rant. "My aunt has met so many aliens; some bad, some good. You just killed another species! You judged them and killed them without a second thought! They were leaving this planet for god sakes!"

"I wasn't protecting this planet," Harriet said.

I went to snap at her again but the Doctor cut in before I could. There was a dark look in his eyes as he shook his head at Harriet in disbelief.

"Britain's Golden Age."

"It comes with a price."

"I gave them the wrong warning," The Doctor said darkly, eyes narrowing at Harriet. "I should've told them to run as fast as they can, run and hide because the monsters are coming. The human race!"

"Those are the people I represent. I did it on their behalf."

"Then I should have stopped you."

Harriet looked at him seriously. "And what does that make you, Doctor? Another alien threat?"

Oh no she didn't… "How dare you?!" I shouted at her. "He just saved the world and your calling him an alien threat! If he was such thing then he probably would have already destroyed this planet! And here I thought, that you were actually a good choice for the Prime Minster and England, you've officially lost my respect and if people ever found out what you did, then they would to."

"You are nothing but a child," Harriet told me and I set my jaw angrily. I was not a child. "What can you and your aunt do?"

"Oh that's it!" I started to run at Harriet but the Doctor grabbed my arm before I could even reach her. I glanced at him and he looked back at me. I seemed to get what he was saying, he was silently telling me to calm down. I nodded slowly, let out a breath, and my hands unclenched.

"See what you made this child become Doctor!"

The Doctor glared at her and stepped towards her, letting go of my arm. "Don't challenge me Harriet Jones, because I'm a completely different man. I could bring down your government with a single word."

"You're the most remarkable man, I've ever met, but I don't think your quite capable of that," Harriet said, not believing him for a second.

"No you're right. Not a single word, just six."

"I don't think so."

"Six words," The Doctor repeated.

"Stop it!"

"Six," he repeated again giving Harriet an intense look as he headed over to Alex and he whispered something in his ear before he pulled back and walked off with us following right behind him, ignoring the shouts of Harriet Jones, calling the Doctor.

-0-

While the Christmas dinner was going on, I excused myself remembering that I had promised if I had ever found the Doctor to call my aunt. She probably already knew about what happened today with the aliens so she would be calling anytime now.

As soon I got Rose's room where I was staying for the night with Rose, I heard my phone ringing from inside my purse that was on the bed.

Quickly I went over to my purse and searched through it, finding my phone. It said 'Sarah Jane' on the caller ID along with a picture of my aunt. I answered it.

"Hello?" I said into the phone

"Oh, thank god." My aunt breathed a sigh of relief on the other end of the phone. "What happened with the aliens? Did you see the Doctor? Are you alright? You didn't get hurt, yeah?" She would have went on if I didn't interrupt her.

"The aliens are gone," I told her, earning another sigh of relief. I decided not to tell her about Harriet Jones killing them. "And yeah I saw the Doctor." I sighed. "He's exactly like you said he was. I couldn't believe it when I saw him the first time. I defiantly thought I was hallucinating."

"What was he doing there anyway?" My aunt asked curiously.

"Well apparently, Rose, you know my friend, is traveling with the Doctor."

She didn't say anything for a while on the end making me feel a little worried. "Auntie? Are you alright?"

"Yes, yes, I'm fine," she reassured me, but I could tell that she wasn't. I kind of figured that she had fallen for the Doctor during her travels with him. "Does he know?" she asked referring to if he knew about me being her niece.

I shook my head. "No, he doesn't," I told her. No one said anything for a while. I bit my bottom lip, thinking this was a good time to tell her the truth, about me not being in college anymore. "Auntie?"

"Mmm."

I bit harder on my lower lip but not hard enough to draw blood. "I have to tell you something… I'm not in school anymore."

"What do you mean?" she asked confused.

I took a deep breath. "I'm not in school anymore," I repeated softly. "I quit." My aunt didn't say anything. "I'm so sorry for lying to you. I just didn't know how to tell you about it. I knew that you would be disappointed in me. But…I didn't want to do it anymore. Repeating the day was getting bore some and tiring. I would rather see the world then just live in it. Please don't be too mad at me."

"I'm not mad at you, but I am disappointed," she told me. "Not because you dropped out but because that you didn't feel like you could tell me about how you were feeling."

"I'm really sorry."

"I know you are…what are you going to do now once Christmas is over?"

I thought about it for a moment. "I don't know," I admitted. "I'm still going to stay here for a week and then just go home…"

"You should go with the Doctor."

I blinked. What? "You want to me what?"

"Go with the Doctor," my aunt repeated. "If he invites you come along, go with him. You want to see the world, yeah?""

"Yeah of course I do."

"Well, he can show you that. Just like he did for me and just like he's doing for your friend Rose."

He probably wouldn't invite me to come anyway so I nodded even though my aunt couldn't see it. "Okay, I'll go if he asks me to come."

"I'll talk to you later, love. If you ever need to talk to me, about anything, you can trust me."

"Okay, I will," I promised her.

"Good, I love you Soph."

"Love you too." I hung up the phone but I slipped it in the pocket that didn't have my glasses and with that, I stepped out of Rose's room and headed to where they were having dinner.

"There you are," Rose said, smiling at me when I entered the room.

"Sorry for taking so long," I apologized as I sat down next to Rose. "I had to call my aunt."

Rose nodded. "It's alright."

"Where's the Doctor?" I asked, noticing that he wasn't in here. I didn't miss the worry that slipped into my voice. I hoped that he wasn't gone.

Before she had time to reply, the sound of a door opening sounded and I looked to see who it was. It turned out to be the Doctor, something I couldn't help but giggle internally about. Talk about impeccable timing. He changed outfits I noticed. He looked good, what he was wearing fit him perfect. I knew that I was staring but I couldn't help it, but as soon as he met my eyes, I quickly turned away, blushing slightly.

A couple minutes later, the dinner progressed to the crackers.

"Oh that's yours," The Doctor said with a paper crown on top of his head as he handed one to Rose. I had one on my head too.

"It's pink!" Rose announced with a grin once she opened it up causing a grin to appear on the Doctor. "Mum, it should be yours." She joked as she put it on her head and she took notice to something on the TV that had apparently been still playing when we left. "Oh, look it's Harriet Jones."

At the same time, the Doctor and I pulled out our glasses and put them on. But I stayed seated while the Doctor stood up moving closer to the TV.

"Prime Minister, is it true you are no longer fit to be in position?"

"No. Now can we talk about other things?"

But someone else asked her another question about the same thing. "Is it true that you're unfit for office?"

"Look, there is nothing with my heath. I don't know where these stories are coming from. And no vote of confidence is completely unjustified."

"You had something to do with that, didn't you?" I asked, going to stand beside him, looking up at him. He just winked in response and I laughed. "That's just brilliant. A perfect way to get back at someone without bodily harm." I smiled to myself when he chuckled. It sounded nice.

"I want to thank you Sophie," he said.

I looked at him confused. "For what?"

"For taking care of me while I was asleep."

I blushed remembering waking up this morning in Jackie's bed with my arms wrapped around the Doctor. Apparently I had fallen asleep in the bed with him, to say I was embarrassed when I found myself there would be an understatement. But I had gotten over it rather quickly but it came back as soon as he mentioned it.

"It was no problem, really," I said softly, hoping the embarrassment didn't slip into my voice. "Anyone would do it."

The Doctor stared at me for a moment before he nodded. "Well, I suppose your right but still, thank you."

"You're welcome." We smiled at each other, not noticing that Rose was watching us with jealous eyes.

"It's Beth," Jackie announced as she returned from where she was in the kitchen with the phone to her ear causing all of us to look at her. "She says to go and look outside."

"Why?" Rose asked, with furrowed eyebrows.

"I don't know, just go outside and look. Come on, shift!"

-0-

"Whoa," I said to myself in amazement as soon as we stepped outside. It was snowing. "It's so beautiful. Is it snow?" I asked the Doctor as I followed next to Rose.

He shook his head. "It's just the spaceship breaking up in the atmosphere."

"So, it's ash then?" I guessed.

He nodded, impressed.

"Guess it's not so beautiful then," Rose said to me, looking up at the sky.

"I think it's still beautiful," I corrected her. "Sure, it's not snow, but it's beautiful no matter what it actually is."

The Doctor nodded, agreeing with me, before he changed the subject. "This is a brand new earth," he said. "No denying the existence of aliens now. Everyone saw it. Everything's new."

"And what about you?" Rose asked. "What are you going to do next?"

He looked at her. "Well, back to the TARDIS. Same old life."

"On your own?"

"Why, don't you want to come?"

"Well, yeah," Rose replied lamely.

The Doctor didn't look like he believed her for whatever reason. "Do, you though?"

"Yeah!"

"I just thought, because I changed…"

"Yeah, I thought, because you changed you might not want me anymore," Rose admitted.

"Oh, I'd love you come."

Rose beamed at him, smiling happily. "Okay." They both grinned at each other, both beaming like school kids.

I giggled at that, earning a look from Rose.

"What's so funny?" she asked.

"Absolutely nothing," I answered, still giggling, earning a soft smile from the Doctor.

"Why don't you come with us Sophie?" he asked and I looked at him surprised while Rose looked like she was in disbelief that the Doctor had even asked me to come.

I bit my lip, to hide the giant smile from appearing on my face. "I'd love to." Unable to help it, I grinned at him widely earning a grin back. We didn't notice the scowl on Rose's face.

"Would you mind if I come, Rose?" I asked, turning my gaze to my friend and I was surprised to find a scowl on her face.

"Yeah, I don't mind," Rose said with a forced smile on her face so I knew that she, in fact, did mind.

"You're never going to stay are you?" Mickey asked Rose.

She looked at him with soft eyes. "There's just so much to do out there. So much to see, I got to."

"Yeah…" I patted him on the shoulder, seeing the sad look on his face.

Jackie shook her head as she spoke up. "Well, I reckon you're mad, the pair of you." She turned her gaze to me. "Are you sure you want to go with them Sophie? It's like those two go looking for trouble."

"Yeah, I'm very sure, like Rose said, there's so much to see out there. I can't just miss out on a chance like this." _'And my aunt would kill me if I did'_ I thought to myself shaking my head internally.

The Doctor grinned at my response. "All those planets…and creatures… and horizons. I haven't seen them yet! Not with these eyes. And it's going to be fantastic."

I smiled to myself as his eyes met mine. This defiantly was going to be a fantastic adventure and I couldn't wait to see it.

**TBC...**

**And there's the end of the Christmas special! Yay! Now we go onto New Earth which is gonna be fun especially with what I have planned ;) Anyway, please leave reviews and tell me what you think! Until next time on TTEOTU! :D**


	5. New Earth, Part 1

**Disclaimer:** See the introduction.

**Author's Note: **Here's the first part of the New Earth episode! Sorry it didn't so long to update. I was working on other stuff. Hopefully the next part doesn't take as long to post. Some things happen in this episode but I'm not going to tell you what it is hehe. I changed the title to Written In The Stars, I think this fits the story more. I thought of the title when I was listening to Just Give Me a Reason by Pink and I just thought of Ten/Sophie. This is the only time I'm changing the title. But anyway, please leave reviews on the first part and tell me what you think! :D

And just to let you know, sometimes I will be switching point of views, mostly from first person to third person. If there's a line that means it's a pov switch and where there's this:

-0-

It means the scene has changed. Will be like this from now on so I hope you don't mind:)

Anyway, a huge thanks to grapejuice101, The Yoshinator, Ann4ever17, 1D-TVD-Book-Luva, DreamonAlina, RippahGoneWolf, shadowslayer23, Sonny13, SemiraBlake, Angel of Randomosity. and Slyork1991 for your wonderful and amazing reviews! :D

P.S. How awesome is the cover for this story?! My friend Nymartian made it for me! I just love it! Anyway, enjoy the first part and again leave reviews! :D

* * *

_**Sophie's POV...**_

Feeling someone shaking my shoulder, I woke up from my sleep and saw Rose's face right in front of me. it almost made me jump, something Rose noticed because she laughed.

"Sorry," she apologized.

"It's alright." I rubbed my eyes sleepily and yawned, covering my mouth with my hand. After that was done, I looked at my friend with my eyes still filled with sleepiness. "Why did you wake me up at—" I glanced on the clock on the table that was on my side of the bed and once I got the time, I looked back at Rose. "At eight o'clock?"

"Don't you remember? We're leaving today with the Doctor." Her eyes sparkled with excitement when she told me this. This time she didn't look upset by the fact that I was going. I still never guessed why Rose didn't want me to come but I decided not to ask, knowing whatever the reason why, she wasn't upset about it anymore.

"I forgot," I admitted sheepishly, rubbing the back of my head.

"It's alright. Anyway, you better get packing. We're going to be leaving soon."

I nodded and Rose smiled at me before making her way out of the room. I didn't know where she was going, but if I could guess, she was probably going to take a shower. I've already had one myself last night after the Christmas dinner so I didn't need to take one. Yawning one more time, I slowly climbed out of Rose's bed and went to my suitcase to pick out my clothes. I put them on quickly and brushed through my blonde hair with the brush that I brought with me before I pulled my hair up in a ponytail. I usually kept my hair down but I decided to pull it up this time.

When I went into the bathroom to brush my teeth, I heard the shower running and I knew that it was Rose in there. I quickly brushed my teeth and washed my face off before I went back to Rose's room. Grabbing my phone, I found that I had missed call and it was from my aunt. I called her back.

At the third ring, she picked up.

"Morning Soph. what are you doing?"

"Packing," I answer, sitting down the bed. "The Doctor asked me to come along."

"He did?" My aunt sounded happy about that.

I nodded. "Yeah, he did." I changed the subject. "Why did you call?"

"I just wanted to tell you to stay safe on your travels, it's dangerous out there."

"Then why did you want me to go with him?"

"Because I know that you can handle yourself. You're like your mother that way."

I blushed at the compliment. People who knew my mom had always said that about me, that was just like her but that was mostly in personality. In looks, I looked more like my dad than my mom but I did have my mom's blonde hair but that was it.

"And I taught you enough with my adventures so you're capable of handling it," she added, snapping me out of my thoughts, then went on to say, "But though you can handle yourself, I still want you to be cafeful," my aunt told me snapping me out of my thoughts.

"I'll be careful, I promise."

"Good. I'll talk to you later Soph and have fun."

I smiled. "I will."

"Goodbye Soph, love you."

"Love you too." I hung up the phone and Rose returned to the room with a towel wrapped around her.

"After I get dressed and get packed, we'll leave," she told me.

I nodded. "Okay. I'll be in the living room." I left Rose's room without a reply, and closed the door behind me.

And it wasn't that much longer until we were off to go to the TARDIS with Rose's mum and Mickey. Jackie turned to us.

"Have you two got everything?" she asked.

I smiled and nodded as I fixed the bag on my back that had my clothes that I brought with me. "Yeah Ms. Tyler, we got everything, no worries."

Rose nodded in agreement.

"Be careful," she told us.

"We will," Rose and I promised together as Rose gave her Mum a hug and reminded her once she pulled back from it,

"You'll have to call Mo about—"

Jackie cut her off by waving a hand in her direction. "Oh, never mind Mo."

"Okay we're going now, I love you!" Rose kissed her Mum on the cheek as I went over to Mickey to give him a hug.

"Take care of yourself, Mickey," I told with a smile, pulling away from the hug.

Mickey smiled back at me. "See you Sophie."

I gave him one more hug and a friendly kiss on the cheek before I went back over to Jackie, passing Rose who was heading over to Mickey.

"Bye Jackie, I'll see you soon." I hugged the older woman as she whispered in my ear,

"Take care of Rose for me."

"I will," I promised as she pulled away from the hug and I headed over to Rose as she kissed Mickey goodbye. It was a long kiss too that I had to look away from, not wanting to interrupt the moment.

"Love you," Mickey told Rose once she broke the kiss.

"Bye."

I frowned at her back as she walked to the TARDIS with a bounce in her step, not missing the fact she didn't tell Mickey she loved him back. What was with that? As I headed towards the TARDIS as well, I patted Mickey on the shoulder giving him a sympathetic look my face. He gave me a smile but it was a sad one.

"You'll be okay Mickey," I told him softly. "I'm sure she loves you even if she didn't say it."

Mickey didn't believe me. "It's always going to be the Doctor for her."

I felt bad for him and I couldn't help but give him a hug. I opened my mouth to say something else reassuring but I heard Rose call,

"Sophie! Come on, hurry it up!"

So instead, I gave him one last smile before going over to Rose who was in front of the TARDIS doors.

She grinned at me and took my hand excitedly as she used her other hand to push open the door. She stepped inside, still holding my hand so I was behind her. She let go so she could shrug off the bag and she tossed it to the side. I followed her and just as it fell on the floor, the Doctor noticed us and grinned brightly.

I returned the grin, unable to help it. It was just so _infectious_. Rose beamed at him too. With that, he pulled a lever with extra vigore. I giggled at how excited he was.

I skipped over there as Rose went to help him with the controls. I stood in the middle of the Doctor and Rose, still grinning.

"I still can't believe I'm here," I said happily, leaning forward with my hands on the console. "This is going to be so exciting."

As the Doctor grinned at me, Rose nudged her shoulder with mine as a smile appeared on her face

"Trust me, you'll love it." Then she turned to the Doctor, her smile turning into a grin. "So where are we going?"

"Well, why don't we let Sophie pick?"

I looked at the Doctor surprise on my features, not expecting that. "Really?"

The Doctor nodded, giving me a amused look. "Of course. It is your first trip."

I thought about it and it didn't take me long to figure out where I wanted. "How about the future?"

The Doctor grinned. "The future it is! We are going to go further than we've ever gone before."

Another grin filled my face as I squealed with excitement. I already knew that this was going to be amazing! I couldn't wait to see where we ended up!

Finally the TARDIS landed and I was the first one out of the TARDIS barely hearing the laughter of Rose and the Doctor because of how excited I was. I got to the doors in a matter of seconds and I pushed open the doors, stepping outside and I gasped as I found myself standing on a windy stretch of grass.

"Oh…my God! This is amazing!" I exclaimed, looking at the Doctor, grinning. "Where are we?"

The Doctor replied as he stuffed his hands in his trench coat pockets, "It's the year five billion and twenty three…we're in the galaxy M87, and this… this is new Earth."

I saw him and Rose both looking up and I followed their gaze. I was sure that my jaw dropped all the way to the ground at what I saw. There was a large futuristic city, over the river with flying vehicles zooming to and from it. Even Rose who had been traveling longer than people thought it was amazing. She couldn't find the words to describe it. All she said was…

"That's just. That's just…" Then she burst out laughing in wonder.

The Doctor smiled widely at her amazement, nodding his head. "Not bad. Not bad at all!"

"Not bad? It's awesome!" I giggled. I felt all tingly and giddy all over. I was sure that it showed on my face.

The Doctor returned my grin as Rose shook her head, smiling.

"That's amazing. I'm never going to get used to this. Never. Different ground beneath my feet!" She jumped up and down excitedly and I laughed in amusement. "Different sky…!" She sniffed the air. "What's that smell?"

I could smell it too. It smelt like fresh apples. We both watched as the Doctor bent down and pulled some grass up and he showed it to us.

"Apple grass," he told us.

"Apple grass?" I said as I took the grass from him, taking a deep sniff from it. My eyes sparkled. "Smells amazing!"

The Doctor nodded in agreement with a smile. "Yeah, yeah."

"It's beautiful," Rose commented as I tossed the grass to the ground and she gazed up at the Doctor. "Oh, I love this. Can I just say…" She linked her arm through his, still gazing up at him. "Traveling with you… I love it."

"Me too."

Rose laughed and the Doctor grinned at her. I sighed and looked away from the moment they were having. I knew that shouldn't be feeling this but … I felt jealous.

"Come on!" The Doctor exclaimed taking a hold of my hand. Probably because I was closer but Rose didn't see it that way apartment since I saw the frown on Rose's face.

I grabbed onto Rose's hand as we dashed off together. I couldn't help the loud, excited laughter that escaped my lips as we ran.

Unknown to us, we were being watched. In the hospital, across the river and down in a basement, a man looked through a reddish-tingled orb. He had interesting patterns all over his body. His name was Chip and his eyes widened at the sight of two human girls laughing and running with a man dressed in a pinstripe suit and a brown trench coat.

He was awestruck by the sight of the two humans.

"Human! They're pure-blood human." He twisted some kind of control as he exclaimed to himself, "Closer! Closer!"

* * *

"So, the year five billion, the sun ex the Earth gets roasted." The Doctor was saying as we laid sprawled on the grass and on the Doctor's coat.

My eyes widened at that as I turned my head to look at Rose. "You saw the Earth explode!?"

Rose nodded. "Yeah, that was our first date." She smiled as she obviously thought about it.

The Doctor leaned back to look at Rose. "We had chips!" They laughed together before he continued with what he was saying. "So anyway, planet gone, all rocks and dust, but the human race lives on, spread out across the stars. Soon as the Earth burns up – oh yeah, they get all nostalgic – big revival moment…but find this place!" He sat up to get a better look at the view. "Same size as the Earth… same air … same orbit … lovely! Call goes out, the humans move in!"

"Yeah that sounds like us." I laughed, sitting up myself as I ran a hand through my hair.

"What's the city called?" Rose asked curiously.

"New New York."

"New New York? Really?" I titled my head to the side. _Now_ that was interesting.

Rose looked at him skeptically. "Oh, come on."

"It is! It's the City of New New York!" The Doctor told her, laughter in his voice. The he paused, obviously thinking. "Strictly speaking, it's the fifteenth New York since the original, so that makes it New New New New New New New New New New New New New New York."

I giggled. "So many 'News'." I teased earning a laugh from the Doctor and I grinned, winking at him.

He gave me a wink back and I giggled. Rose frowned and the Doctor noticed and he looked over at her.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing," Rose lied. "I was just thinking about how different you are."

It was the Doctor's turn to frown, obviously knowing she was lying. Immediately I wanted that smile, the one that seemed to brighten up a room, back on his face.

"That's not a bad thing at all," I told him as I leaned down to pat him on the arm with smile.

_That _smile returned to his face. "Why thank you."

I beamed at him, straightening. "You're welcome." We seemed to gaze at each other, still smiling. And it was as if Rose had disappeared and it was just us. That was probably just me thinking that way of course. But I didn't know he was thinking the _exact_ same.

I didn't notice the deep frown on Rose's face because of us gazing at each other. She cleared her throat snapping us out of our staring contest. I blushed and looked away from the Doctor, missing his own blush.

Rose stood up. "Can we go visit New York, so good they named it twice?" she asked this quickly, obviously wanting the Doctor to pay attention to her.

The Doctor hopped to his feet and I gathered up his coat, handing it over to him. He smiled at me in thanks as he slipped one of his arms into the coat as he responded to Rose's question,

"Well – I thought we might go there first." He nodded towards a large building in the distance, on the coast.

"Why? What is it?" Rose asked as I helped the Doctor put his coat as he was having trouble putting it on because of the wind.

"Some sort of hospital," he answered as he pulled the rest of the coat on him. "Green moon on the side. That's the universal symbol for hospitals. I got this." He pulled out something that looked like a wallet.

I looked at it curiously. "What is it?"

"Psychic paper," Rose answered for the Doctor as he continued with what he was saying.

"A message on the psychic paper." He opened it up but I didn't see anything on it and I frowned.

"Um, I hate to tell you this Doctor, but it's blank," I told him earning a curious look from the Doctor. Before I could ask him what it was for, Rose cut in.

"What are you talking about? It says it right here: 'Ward 26 – Please come'."

I gave her a look. "Are you suggesting I'm lying?"

"No, of course not," Rose quickly replied and I opened my mouth to say something but the Doctor interrupted me, changing the subject.

"Well anyway, someone wants to see me."

Rose looked relived at the change of subject. "And I thought we were just sightseeing. Come on then! Let's go and buy some grapes." She linked arms with me and the Doctor and we walked off together, missing the fact that a metal spider was following us.

-0-

"Bit rich coming from you," Rose commented as we walked through the hospital doors and into the reception office.

"I can't help it! I don't like hospital – they give me the creeps!"

"I agree with the Doctor," I said and I got a happy smile from Doctor, obviously happy that someone agreed with him. "I _hate_ hospitals too."

"Of course you would agree with him," Rose muttered under breath but I heard her and frowned, but didn't comment. She began looking around, taking in everything. "Very smart. Not exactly NHS."

"No shop. I like the little shop!"

I laughed. "I would defiantly love hospitals a lot more if they all had little shops."

It was then I noticed something odd. A cat nurse walked by Rose and nodded politely to her as she stared at the nurse with wide eyes.

Rose pointed. "They're cats."

"Now don't stare," The Doctor scolded Rose. "Think what you look like to them, all…" He looked her up and down. "Pink and yellow." She didn't look amused but I did and I had to hold back a giggle. Then he changed the subject. "That's where I'd put the shop." He pointed over Rose's shoulder. "Right there!"

I was busy looking around myself that I didn't notice that Rose and the Doctor had headed to the lift.

"Ward 26 thanks!"

I heard the Doctor exclaim and I whirled around to see that Rose and the Doctor were already in the lift.

"Hold on! Hold on!" I cried, running as fast as I could. But it was too late – the doors had closed. _Damn…_ Then I heard the Doctor call out,

"Oh too late – we're going up."

Luckily there was another lift and I called back. "It's alright, there's another lift, be there soon!"

I went over to the lift and pushed a button, not knowing that someone down in the basement of the basement was cursing to themselves and hoping that his mistress wouldn't be mad at him.

"Ward 26!" I heard the Doctor call again. "And watch out for the disinfectant!"

"What the heck do I need to watch out for disinfectant for?!" I called back.

"You'll find out."

I gave an exasperated sigh. "That helps out a lot Doctor! Thanks!" I didn't get a response.

Finding the lift opened up and I quickly stepped inside. "Um Ward 26," I called out. "Thanks."

The lift doors closed and I could feel it start to go down. Now all I had to do was wait and watch out for the disinfectant. Whatever that meant…

I didn't have to wait for long because the speaker on the lift sounded and said,

"Commence stage one – disinfectant."

Then green lights flashed on and I was soaked in disinfectant. I screamed because of the fact it was so sudden. But afterwards, I started to enjoy myself. I was practically grinning like an idiot.

It wasn't much longer until it was over and I touched my hair which was dry and very neat. I smiled happily as I took off my jacket which was dry too and I wrapped it around my waist but it was actually settled on my hips.

I stepped out of the lift and found myself in what seemed to be sort of cellar. I ran a hand through my hair to get the bangs out of my face and I tucked my hair behind my ears. It was then I heard a voice.

"The Human child is clean."

I looked up and saw a man some ways down the corridor. He was odd looking and had these odd patterns on his face. I couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen but I ignored as I asked,

"I'm looking for Ward 25, do you know where it is?"

The man didn't respond to the question only said, "This way miss." He scurried off and I stared after him with narrowed eyes.

Seeing this metal rod nearby, I picked it up just in case I got attacked or something. I put a confident look on face as I followed the man, knowing I could handle anything.

* * *

Rose Tyler was worried. Sophie hadn't made it up here yet. Though she was jealous of this quick getting along type of relationship that her friend and the Doctor had started, Sophie was still her friend and she was worried. What if something happened to her?

"Are you sure we shouldn't go looking for Sophie?" Rose asked the Doctor worriedly as a cat nurse named Nurse Jatt, who had viel on her face that covered her mouth, led them to Ward 26.

"I'm sure she'll be fine Rose," The Doctor reassured hir friend confidently.

He didn't know much about this Sophie but by the way she was during Christmas, he knew that she could handle anything. For some reason, Sophie reminded him of his old traveling companion, Sarah Jane Smith in so many ways. Very kind, very sweet, and up for anything. The Doctor smiled to himself at the thought of Sarah and he missed the unsure expression on Rose's face.

Sophie was new to this alien thing so that's why she was unsure that Sophie could handle herself. But another spark of jealousy coursed through Rose at how confident the Doctor sounded when he said that Sophie would be fine. She ignored the feeling as they finally made it to Ward 26.

"Nice place," The Doctor commented, looking around.

Rose looked around too. It defiantly looked nicer than all the other hospitals she had been in. That was the future for you, she guessed.

"No shop, downstairs, I'd have a shop…not a big one – just a shop. So people can shop." He continued on, but the ending sounded sheepish and Rose smiled amused. Him and his little shops…

Looking at Sister Jatt, she didn't look amused but she did look surprised as she pulled down the veil from her mouth. "The hospital is a place of healing," she said.

"A shop does some people the world of good, isn't that right Rose?" when his friend nodded in agreement, he continued, "Not me of course. Other people…"

As they started to walk, the Doctor noticed a patient who was completely red. Rose noticed him too and being the concerned person that she was, she wondered what was wrong with him. They walked pass a bed holding a extremely fat man, looking as though he was about to turn to stone. By the bed was a woman that reminded Rose of one of her old High School teachers, Miss Claude who _defiantly_ wasn't her favorite teacher.

"Excuse me!" The woman exclaimed indignantly, catching them staring at the fat man. She approached the Doctor and Rose. "Members of the public may only gaze upon the Duke of Manhattan with written permission from the Senate of New, New York."

The Doctor nodded towards the Duke, already knowing what was wrong with him. "That's Petrifold Regression, right?"

"I'm dying sir," The Duke answered weakly. "A lifetime of charity and abstinence. And it ends like this."

Rose looked at him sadly. "I'm so sorry."

The Duke opened his mouth to say something but the woman cut in. Still in that indignant voice, something Rose scowled to herself at.

"Any statements made by the Duke of Manhattan may not be made public without official clearance," she said.

The Duke suddenly let out a gasp of pain. "Frau Clovis!" The woman now known as Frau Clovis rushed to his side immediately and he grasped her hand. "I'm so weak!"

Now Frau Clovis was outraged when she saw that they were still there staring. "Sister Jatt! A little privacy please!"

Sister Jett took Rose and the Doctor away from the Duke and Frau Clovis. "He'll be up and about in no time."

The Doctor frowned shaking his head. "I doubt it," he told the Sister. "Petrifold Regression? He's turning to stone."

"So there isn't anything to be done?" Rose felt bad. No one deserved to be turned to stone.

The Doctor smiled quickly at his friend because of her concern. That was Rose for you… But then he frowned again.

"Sorry Rose. There won't be a cure for…oh… a thousand years? He might be up and about, but only as a statue."

"Have faith in the Sisterhood," Sister Jatt said seriously before changing the subject. "But there is there no one here you recognized?"

The Doctor looked around and he smiled softly when something caught his eye. Rose followed his gaze and almost gasped. It was the Face of Boa. Rose hadn't seen him since the day on Platform One. What was he doing here?

"It's rather unusual to visit without knowing the patient."

"No, I think I found him," The Doctor told Sister Jatt, still with a smile on his face as he stared at the Face of Boa who was in the corner of the ward by the window.

Sister Jatt took them over to the Face of Boa and the nurse that was with him. Rose was still surprised to see the Face of Boa there and she had a feeling that it was him who wanted to see the Doctor.

"Novice Hame," Sister Jatt said to the cat nurse named Novice Hame who looked up from what she was doing. "If I can leave this gentleman and lady in your care?"

"Oh, I think our friend got lost," The Doctor told Sister Jatt. He was now worried about Sophie. She should have been up here by now. "Uh Sophie…" He trailed off realizing he didn't know her last name so Rose helped.

"McQueen."

"Right, Sophie McQueen, could you ask at reception?" The Doctor asked Sister Jatt.

"Certainly sir," she answered and she left leaving them with Novice Hame.

"I'm afraid the Face of Boa's asleep," Novice Hame apologized. "That's all he tends to do these days. Are you two a friend or…"

"Both of us met him just the once on Platform One," The Doctor explained.

Rose decided to be the one to ask, "What's wrong with him?"

Novice Hame's face took on a sad look. "I'm so sorry. I thought you knew. The Face of Boa is dying."

Rose put a hand to her mouth in shock, but to be honest, she didn't know why it was so shocking to find that out.

"Of what?"

"Old age," Novice Hame replied to the Doctor's question simply. She looked sad. "The only thing we can't cure. He's a thousand years old." A smile appeared on her face now. "Some people say millions. Although, that's impossible."

The Doctor smiled. "Oh, no…I like impossible." He kneeled before the Face of Boa as Rose went to stand beside him. "I'm here. I look a bit different, but it's me…it's the Doctor."

He placed a hand on the tank and the Face of Boa sighed causing Rose to smile sadly.

* * *

Because of me following the weird guy, I emerged from the corridor and into a room where an old tape was being played. I curiously looked at the flickering image being projected onto the screen. It was a glamorous party, everyone present were laughing and having a good time. Though I wasn't there, it felt like I was as I was watching it. It made me smile. There was this woman there and I thought she looked beautiful. She was talking to everyone, smiling and laughing. On the tape the woman was speaking.

"I mean, you never know what your life's going to be like! Ever! I'm bored with this drink." She handed it away to someone. "Anyway—" This great big smile appeared on her when this man came up to her. "Oh hello darling!" The man whispered something in her ear and she seemed to blush as she laughed, playfully pushing the man in the chest. "Now, don't! Stop it!"

"Peek-a-boo!"

I cured out loud when a loud voice shouted that. That scared the shit out of me! I whirled around and was taken aback by this face in a piece of thin skin in a rectangular frame that was there. The guy was there too.

"Oh my gosh," I said gaping at what I was seeing. "What the hell are you?"

The face's lips on the skin frowned as she looked me over with those blue eyes. "Wait a moment," she said slowly. "You're not the blonde girl I'm looking for." She gave a glare to the man who cowered at the sight of it.

_She was talking about Rose_ I realized. Then I remembered something, about the first _official _adventure my friend had with the Doctor … Now I knew who she was!

"Hey, wait a minute, you're the last human trampoline Rose told me about!" I tried to think of her name. "What was your name; Courtney…Crystal…Casey…"

"IT'S CASSANDRA!"

I snapped my fingers from the hand that didn't have the metal rod and pointed at her. "Yeah that's it! Anyway, don't even think about doing anything to me you pancake!" I held the metal rod up to show that I was serious.

"Why? What do you think I'm gonna do? Flap you to death?"

I lowered the rod realizing she had a point. "Yeah, but what about Gollum?" I nodded to the weird pattern man.

"Oh that's just Chip," Cassandra said offhandedly. "He's my pet."

The man or now named Chip stopped cowering so he could say, "I worship the mistress."

"Moisturize me, moisturize me," Cassandra muttered frantically to Chip and he instantly started to spray her as I looked at her disgusted.

"He's your pet. But he's a human being, not a slave!" I angrily stated.

But she just gave a little scoff. "He's not even a proper life form," she told me. "He's a force grown clone. I modeled him on my favorite pattern." She smiled fondly at Chip as if he was a child she was so proud of. "But he's so faithful. Chip sees to my physical needs."

I snorted unladylike at that. "What physical needs? You're a piece of skin Cassandra." I changed the subject. "Besides Rose told me you exploded! How come you're still alive."

"After the Doctor and the Blondie murdered me…"

Chip continued for her. "The brain of my mistress survived." He gazed at Cassandra so adoringly that it was disgusting. "And her pretty blue eyes salvaged from the bin."

"That piece of skin was taken from the front of my body. This piece is the back."

I stiffed a giggle. I couldn't help it. If that was her back of her, she was talking from her ass. But I didn't voice that out loud. It would be rude and I wasn't a rude person at all. It defiantly wasn't in my personality to be honest. So I kept silent and Chip went on to say,

"The mistress was lucky to survive. Chip secreted m'lady into the hospital."

"So they don't know you're here?" I guessed.

"Chip steals medicine. Helps m'lady. Soothes her, strokes her." He started to do what he said and I shuddered.

"Okay!" I exclaimed, stopping Chip. "I think you can stop right there now!"

Cassandra seemed to pout. "But I'm so alone, hidden down here. The last Human in existence."

I scoffed. "Um hello, you're not the last human! They've called this planet New Earth!"

"A vegetable planet," she muttered disgusted.

"And there's millions of Humans out there, millions of them," I told her, ignoring what she said and the other thing which was:

"Mutant stock."

"They're evolved Cassandra, they just evolved like they should," I said softly. "You stayed still. You got yourself prickled and preserved, and what good did that do you?"

Cassandra ignored the last thing I said. "But I've not be idle, whatever your name, tucked away underneath this hospital. I've been listening. The Sisters are hiding a secret."

I looked at her confused. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh these cats have secrets." Her voice went into a whisper. "Hush, let me whisper. Come close."

I don't think so! "Yeah, I don't think so," I said throwing the metal rod to the ground as I started walking backwards towards the doors to leave. "I have some friends waiting for me, so I'll be going now."

Suddenly, out of nowhere, energy grabbed onto my arms, holding me still. "What the hell?!" I screamed as I started to struggle.

"Chip activate the psychograph," Cassandra ordered her minion who immediately listened while I continued to struggle, screaming out,

"I can't move! Cassandra, let me go! What are you doing?!"

There was this bright light that streamed down from a contraption overhead. I was horrified. **_What the hell was she going to do to me?!_**

"This lady is moving on. It's goodbye trampoline, and hello Blondie!"

There was a whoosh of energy coming from Cassandra and to me. And _that_ was the last thing I remembered…

**TBC...**


	6. New Earth, Part 2

**Disclaimer:** See the introduction.

**Author's Note: **Here's the second part of the New Earth episode! Now just to let you know most of this part will be in third person since Sophie is is stuck in Cassandra so yeah. It won't be always like this, it's just for this episode. I don't really have anything to say except for what I just said...so enjoy the second part and tell me what you thought in a review!

A huge thanks to grapejuice101, Nymartian, The Yoshinator, Ann4ever17, TheWickedHeart, and RosesMoon for your wonderful and amazing reviews! :D

* * *

**_Third person POV…_**

Chip slowly approached Sophie's body when she collapsed on the ground. "Mistress?" he asked tentatively, hoping that she was okay. His mistress started to stir and she muttered out the same order she always did, not realizing she was in a human body,

"Moisturize me."

Immediately listening, Chip hurried to retrieve the canister. She was finally awake and she looked herself over.

"How bizarre…arm…fingers…" she said out of breath as she wiggled her fingers, testing them. Then she took notice to the blonde hair that was in her face and she took a hold of it, eyes wide in amazement. "Hair! Let me see! Let me see!" She sprung to her feet and she dashed to a mirror and this time her eyes were wide in horror at what she saw. "Oh my god! I'm a chav!" Then she titled her head to the side, looking herself over. Well, she at least looked better than she would have in that girl Rose's body, but still! She was horrified at the fact she was in a _human _body! Chip just stared at her.

-0-

Rose sat with Novice Hame as the Doctor went off to get Hame a drink of water. Sophie still hadn't showed up and she was still worried. She could tell that the Doctor was worried about her too, it showed in his eyes. But he seemed to pretend that he wasn't worried for a reason she didn't know. Probably so she wouldn't be worried, well even more worried than she already…that's what she thought at least. The voice over the intercom startled her out of her thoughts.

"Hope, harmony, and health. Hope, harmony and health."

Rose smiled at the sight of the Doctor who was crossing the ward. He handed the glass of water to Novice Hame and smiled at her. She took the glass, returning the smile.

"That's very kind," she told him. "But there's no need."

The Doctor went over to the window. "You're the one working."

"There's not much to do. Just maintain his smoke."

"But I'm sure you're company to him too," Rose pointed out.

"I suppose I am," she agreed as she smiled fondly at the Face of Boa who was still asleep. "I can hear him singing, sometimes. In my mind…such ancient songs…"

"Are we the only visitors?" the Doctor asked.

"The rest of Boa kind became extinct. Long ago. He's the only one left.

Just like the Doctor Rose thought to herself, glancing at him with sadness in her eyes.

"Legend says that the Face of Boa has watched the universe grow old." The Doctor smiled and she continued, "There are all sorts of superstitions around him. One story says that just before he dies, the Face of Boa will impart his death, the Face of Boa will impart his greatest secret. That he will speak those words only to one like himself."

The Doctor didn't get it, but Rose did. She meant that he would talk to someone who was the last of his kind. And that person was the Doctor. Rose would have told him that herself and she would have if he hadn't spoke up before she could.

"What does that mean?" he asked.

"It's just a story."

But the Doctor pressed on. "Tell me the rest."

Novice Hame stared at him for a moment before she nodded. "It's said he'll talk to a wanderer. To the man without a home."

The Doctor's eyes grew sad as he obviously recognized himself in this sentence and Rose looked at him sadly, wishing she would do something. But there was nothing she could do. She couldn't bring his people back but if she could, she wouldn't hesitate in doing so. Novice Hame didn't seem to notice as she stared at the Face of Boa and she continued,

"The Lonely God."

-0-

Still down in the basement, Cassandra still stood in front of the mirror, looking over Sophie's body, still looking horrified at what she looked like. She looked like a commoner!

"Look at me!" she exclaimed frantically. "From class to brash! English voice to an American one!" Then in a curious voice, she said, "Although…" She pulled down at the end of the shirt, pulling it down just to reveal an amount of amble cleavage. She smiled to herself pleasantly as she ran her hands over the girl's curves. "Oh…curves…oh baby…" She bounced up and down amazed at the way her body moved now.

Chip followed in suit with his mistress, joyful smile on his face, happy that his mistress was happy.

Cassandra sounded delighted as she exclaimed while still bouncing up and down, "It's like living in a bouncy castle!"

"Mistress is beautiful!"

"Absolutement!" She ignored the girl's disgust in her mind when she said this. Somehow she pushed her way out from the back of her mind. Cassandra heard the girl scream in her mind, screaming to let her out. It gave her a headache!

"Shut up you stupid girl!" Cassandra growled to herself, pushing the girl back into her mind. Something she protested about. The girl was gone from her mind and she smiled relived. It was then she took notice to her old frame and it was empty. "Oh, but look."

Chip had already noticed this too and his tone of voice when he spoke was mixed with sadness and surprise. "Oh! The brain lead expired," he said as they both headed over to Cassandra's brain that was in a tank but you were still able to see it. "My old mistress is gone."

"But safe and sound in here," Cassandra said with a smirk that looked horrible looking on Sophie's sweet face as she tapped her head. Again she could feel the girl trying to push her way but she managed to keep her back.

"What of the child's mind?" Chip asked.

"Oh … tucked away … I can't just about access her surface memories." But as she said this, she had a hard time to access those memories. This girl's mind was strong, she gave her that. But she managed to get some of her memories. "She's…" She paused to think as a memory of the Doctor and Rose appeared in her mind. "Gosh, she's with Rose and the Doctor… a man … he's the Doctor … the same man with a new face!" She was disgusted and it showed in her voice. "That hypocrite!"

She whirled around to head back to the mirror as she said in a musing voice, "I must get the name of his surgeon." She made it back to the mirror and she looked at herself, smoothing the girl's hair down. "I could do with a little work. Although." She ran her hand of the girl's bum. She loved the feel of it. It was defiantly a nice bum, nice and round. "Nice rear bumper. Hmm." She smiled then frowned when she heard something ringing in her back pocket. "Oh… it seems to be ringing…" She glanced up at Chip for a moment before she asked while taking out the phone from the pocket and staring down at it. "Is it meant to ring?"

"A primitive communication device," Chip explained.

Cassandra pressed a button and she heard the familiar voice of Rose Tyler. She scowled to herself at the sound of it.

"Sophie, where are you?" Blondie sounded worried.

She had no idea to respond and she whispered to Chip, placing the phone to her ear, "How does she speak?"

"American," Chip answered in a whisper.

She gave a quick nodded then into the mobile, she said in her best American accent (but it sounded very off and not at all real), "Um hello."

Over on the other end of the phone, Rose frowned. There was something off about her friend, it was obvious. But she didn't know what it was. It was just something. Rose decided to ignore the feeling even though it was still there as she spoke to Sophie.

"Where have you been? It shouldn't take this long to find Ward 26 Soph."

"I shall proceed up the Apples and Pears."

Rose's frown deepened. Now she knew that something was defiantly up. Sophie didn't speak like that. She decided then and there to try something.

"Guess who the Doctor and I saw? The Face of Boa? Remember him?" Rose questioned her friend, remembering that she had told her friend about him. She heard Sophie laugh through what sounded like gritted teeth as she replied,

"Course I do…that big old… boat … race."

Rose would have responded but something happening at the Duke's bed distracted her. She was nearby there as she was talking to Sophie. The Doctor was still over by the Face of Boa.

"Sophie, I guess I'll see you in a minute," she said and not wanting for a response, she hung up her mobile and stuck it back in her pocket. "Doctor!" She called loudly making her way back to the Face of Boa.

The Doctor saw Rose and knew something was up by the look on her face. "What's wrong?" he asked concerned.

"You have to see this Doctor," Rose told him, grabbing in his hand as she tugged him to the Duke. She let go of his hand as soon as they were there. The Doctor frowned at the sight of the Duke who was laughing happily with Frau Clovis and they were both having a glass of champagne.

"Didn't think I was going to make it!" The Duke laughed joyfully. He took notice to the Doctor and Rose and he laughed again. "There's that man and girl again!"

The Doctor's frown turned into a smile as he scratched his ear absent-mindedly.

"You're both my good luck charm! Come in! Don't be shy!" He let out another joyful laugh.

Though she was happy that he was okay now, Rose knew something was going on. The Doctor said that there was no cure so how was he completely healthy?

"Any friendship expressed by the Duke of Manhattan does not constitute a form of legal contract," Frau Clovis snapped.

Rose took a step back, holding her hands up in surrender. "Okay, okay, sorry," she apologized as the Doctor nodded.

"Winch me up." The Duke gave the Doctor and Rose a thumbs, smiling widely as Frau Clovis pressed on a button on this remote and the bed titled forward as a waiter came up to them.

"Champagne, sir and madam?" he asked.

"No thanks," the Doctor answered, glancing at him quickly before looking back at the Duke while the waiter walked away. "Uh…you had Petrifold Regression, right?"

"That being the operate word! Past tense! Completely cured!" he exclaimed as he laughed joyfully.

"But that's impossible," The Doctor said as a cat nurse came up to him and Rose, saying,

"Primitive species would access us of magic, but it's merely the tender application of science."

The Doctor stared at her suspiciously. "How on Earth did you cure him?" he questioned and Rose leaned in, wanting to know how herself.

"How on New Earth, you might say."

The Doctor nodded towards the drip, not taking that as an answer. "What's in that solution?"

"A simple remedy."

"Then tell me what it is," The Doctor challenged.

The cat shook her head. "I'm sorry. Patient confidentiality. I don't believe we've met." She smiled. "My name is Matron Casp."

"I'm the Doctor."

"I think you'll find that we're the Doctors here."

Before he could say anything else, Nurse Jatt came up to her. "Matron Casp – you're needed in the intensive care."

"If you excuse me," Matron Casp told the Doctor.

He nodded at her and she left with Nurse Jatt with him and Rose watching them walk away. They seemed to have a quiet conversation. Rose and the Doctor shared a look before they looked back at the nurses, watching them suspiciously.

-0-

"This Doctor man is dangerous," Chip told his mistress worriedly.

Cassandra, who was ducked down with Sophie's hair dangled in front of her face, flicked her hair back as she stood up and fixed herself in the mirror, pushing Sophie's hair in front of her. "Dangerous and clever," she said, kind of fixing her shirt so that the cleavage wouldn't show as much but she made it look like there was more.

Sophie's voice suddenly sounded in her head as she managed to push herself out from the depth of her brain where Cassandra pushed her at. _Let me out of here you pancake! _She screamed loudly and Cassandra clenched her head in pain because of this.

"Get back there, you stupid bitch!" she cried, still holding her head as Sophie continued to scream, kick, and crying out for the Doctor or Rose Tyler to save her and get her out. Forcefully, Cassandra once again pushed Sophie earning another loud scream of protest. Once the girl was finally tucked back there, she sighed in relief as she removed her hands from her head.

Chip looked at her worriedly. "Mistress?"

"I'm fine," Cassandra snapped, rubbing her temples. Then she went back to what she was saying like nothing happened. "I might need a mind like his and though this isn't Rose Tyler, the girl knows the Doctor as well so it should be able to work with this body as well." From the memories, she saw the girl and the Doctor just met but she seemed to know about him for a long time. From who, she didn't know. The girl wouldn't let her access those memories. No matter… She changed the subject as she told Chip, "The Sisterhood is up to something. Remember that Earth saying…?" She turned towards her minion. "Never trust a nun. Never trust a nurse. And never trust a cat." She went up to him, holding out a hand. "Perfume?"

Chip took a small tube of perfume out of his pocket and handed it to his mistress. Cassandra pushed it down her cleavage and she stride out the room with purpose.

_Don't you dare hurt them! _The girl growled as she again managed to push herself forward and Cassandra scowled in annoyance, quickly pushing her back once again.

-0-

Since they both knew something was up, the Doctor and Rose were looking at various drips from different patients.

"What are we looking for?" Rose asked as the Doctor slipped on his glasses so he could examine the drips better.

Though he knew everything, he didn't know the answer to the question Rose asked. But there was something going on and the Doctor was going to figure it out.

When he didn't respond, Rose moved her gaze away from him and a smile appeared on her face at the sight of Sophie coming into Ward 26, smoothing her hair down. But the smile faltered at the sight of the large amount of cleavage her friend was showing. Before she had time to think about why her friend was showing that much, the Doctor took notice to Sophie too and a smile appeared on her friend's face when he did.

"There you are Sophie!" he said happily, going over to her and grabbing onto her arm. "Come and look at this patient!" He pulled her over to a patient whose skin was completely red and Rose followed, frowning slightly. He took his glasses off and pocked them as he continued, "Marconi's Disease. Should take too days to recover. Two days. I've never seen anything like it – they've invented a cell washing cascade – it's amazing. Their medical science is way advanced. And this one!" He took her over to another bed sporting a man who was completely white. "Pallidome Pancrosis. Kills you in ten minutes and he's fine!" He waved cheerily to the patient with his free hand that wasn't holding Sophie's arm. "I need to find the terminal. I've got to see how they do this."

Together, they walked off and Rose noticed how different Sophie was walking and she pointed it out.

"Why are you walking like that Soph?"

"No reason, Rose," she responded, saying her name in a sneer that took Rose by surprise.

The Doctor didn't notice this exchange as he continued speaking as he walked. "Because if they've got the best medicine in the world… then why's it such a secret?"

Sophie stopped walking. "I can't Adam and Eve it."

The Doctor turned to her confused. Why was she talking like that? He voiced his question out loud.

"What's – what's with the voice?"

Sophie looked up at him, fluttering her eyelashes at him flirtingly as if Rose wasn't that. Rose crossed her arms and huffed at her.

"Oh I don't know," she said. "Just larking about New Earth…New me…" She looked him and down appreciatively as if just noticing him for the first time and the Doctor finally seemed to notice that her shirt from the top showed a good amount of cleavage.

The Doctor gulped nervously, not even fully knowing why he was nervous. Rage filled Rose's face at the way her best friend was throwing herself at the Doctor.

"Well, I can talk. New, New Doctor." He grinned a cute grin to cover the nervousness. The grin seemed to make Sophie's eyes cloud over in desire.

"Mmm…are you just…"

The last thing Rose expected happened…

Sophie, very suddenly, pulled the Doctor's face towards her and smacked her lips to his in a very deep kiss.

Rose's mouth dropped to the floor. The Doctor's eyes widened in shock when she kissed him, running her hands through his hair as she pushed her body into his while slipping her tongue into his mouth. Though he immediately wanted to push her back and away from him, there was something in the kiss that made him not do so. He even almost returned the kiss but Sophie broke this kiss just as suddenly as she started it. The shock of the moment wore off and he stared at her looking extremely dazed and tousled. Sophie seemed to blush as she said in a breathless tone of voice,

"T… terminal's this way." With that, she turned her heel and headed off, exhaling a deep breath.

The Doctor continued to stare after her with that dazed expression and Rose almost growled at the sight.

"Yep … still got it…" he said in high-pitched voice as he ran a hand through his hair. Finally he looked at Rose as if he just noticed her and saw the glare on her face. Looking at her confused, he asked, "What?"

Rose's glare seemed to deepen and he asked again still confused and oblivious,

"What?"

In response, she huffed and followed Sophie. The Doctor went after Sophie and Rose, still wondering what was wrong with Rose. Minutes later, they stood in front of a screen, looking at the details of the hospital.

"Nope…nothing odd…surgery…post op…nano- dentistry…no sign of a shop," The Doctor said as he looked at all the details, counting them all of. "They should have a shop."

Sophie walked around the Doctor _accidently_ bumping into Rose who scowled at her in response. She peered at the screen leaning forward.

"It's gotta be there somewhere," she muttered.

The Doctor glanced at her, but found himself looking at her lips. He shook himself internally_. Stop being distracted_ he scolded himself. Rose noticed the staring and clenched her jaw, feeling jealous once again.

Sophie continued speaking obviously not noticing what was going on around her. "Search the sub-frame," she told the Doctor.

"What if the sub-frame's locked?"

Rose saw her roll eyes at what the Doctor said.

"Try the installment protocol," she reminded him in an obvious tone of voice.

The Doctor nodded, feeling stupid for the first time in life. "Yeah, course, sorry," he said taking out the sonic and scanning the screen. He frowned then. "Hold on."

He clicked the sonic off and the entire wall moved downwards, revealing a secret corridor behind. A smile appeared on Sophie's lips and walked straight into it. Rose frowned at her back.

"Something's wrong with her," she commented.

The Doctor seemed to realize this too. Though he didn't know Sophie all that way, the way she was acting wasn't the way he thought she would. She didn't seem like the person to kiss someone she just met. He ignored the fluttering in his hearts as he remembered the kiss.

"Intensive Care," he said as he and Rose followed Sophie. "Certainly looks intensive."

Unknown to them, Novice Hame watched them enter the corridor and she followed them.

**TBC...**

**I will be working on the last part right now so it'll be another early update! Yay! Anyway, please leave reviews and tell me what you think! Until next time on WITS! :D**


	7. New Earth, Part 3

**Disclaimer:** See the introduction.

**Author's Note: **This one was going to be the part of New Earth but I changed my mind so this is a four part episode. Once again, this is in third point of view even when Sophie gets out of Cassandra's body during the times that it happens only a little while. But once Cassandra is competely out of Sophie (which is in the next part after more third pov) then it goes back to Sophie's POV. This is the only episode that will have a lot of third person, the rest of them will not be like this. Anyway, please leave reviews and tell me what you think! :D

A huge thanks to Ann4ever17, Nymartian, grapejuice101, The Yoshinator, and meganloyd16 for your wonderful and amazing reviews! :D

* * *

**_Third person POV…_**

Finally making it through the corridor, the Doctor, Rose, and Sophie went down metal steps and into Intensive Care. Sophie was in the front and because of this, they missed the smirk on her face, still not knowing this was actually Cassandra. It wasn't that much longer until they found themselves in these huge cavernous chambers, looking upon rows and rows of green doors. Rose wondered what was contained in these doors but she had this feeling that she probably didn't want to know. Unfortunately it wasn't that much longer until she found out even if she didn't.

The Doctor walked along one of the rows and used the sonic screwdriver to open the door. The wheel spun around and it unlocked the door. Pulling it open after putting the sonic up, Rose gasped horrified at the sight of a man covered in boils and surrounded by smoke looked back at them. Beside Rose, Sophie pulled a disgusted look.

"That's disgusting," she said.

Rose was still in disbelief at what she was seeing. "Doctor, what's wrong with him?" she asked, not missing the fact her voice shook with concern.

Even the Doctor looked horrified. He didn't respond to Rose's question.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

Sophie held her nose while the Doctor closed the door. This wasn't the only one he looked at. He opened up another. Sophie stared at the woman contained in there, who looked just as disgusting as the man was.

"What disease is that?" she asked.

The Doctor's voice was quiet and disgusted as he answered. "All of them. Every single disease in the galaxy, they've been infected with everything."

"What are us? Are we safe?"

Rose looked at her friend in disbelief. Normally Sophie would be just as concerned as she was, probably even more so, but here she was just thinking about herself. Now she was sure something was wrong.

"The air's sterile, just don't touch them," The Doctor answered as he slowly shut the door and then went over to the railing, leaning over it as he looked up the rows of doors with Rose and Sophie right beside him.

"How many patients are there?" Sophie questioned curiously.

"They're not patients," The Doctor said, trying to suppress the anger he was feeling.

"But they're sick?" Sophie pressed on.

"They were born sick," he responded angrily. "They're meant to be sick. They exist to be sick. No wonder the Sisters have got a cure for everything. They've built the ultimate research laboratory. A human farm."

"Why don't they just die?"

"Plague carriers. The last to go."

Novice Hame suddenly appeared at the end of the row. "It's for the greater good."

"Novice Hame," The Doctor said coldly. "When you took your vows, did you agree with this?"

"This Sisterhood has sworn to help."

Rose shook her head in disbelief as the Doctor glared at Novice Hame.

"What, by killing!" he yelled.

"They're human beings, they don't deserve this!" Rose added in with her own glare.

Novice Hame shook her head. "No, they're not real people or human beings," she said gently. "They're specifically grown. They have no proper existence."

The Doctor started to advance towards her dangerously with Rose and Sophie following him. "What's the turn over? Hm? Thousand a day? Thousand the next? Thousand the next? How many thousand? For how many years?" When she didn't answer, he yelled this time, "HOW MANY?!"

"Mankind needed us. They came to this planet with so many illnesses. We couldn't cope. We did try. We tried using clone-meat and bio-cattle…but the results were too slow. So the sisterhood grew its own flesh. That's all they are: flesh."

"These people are alive," The Doctor said, wildly gesturing to the people in the row green doors beside them.

Novice Hame still didn't think they were doing anything wrong. It was clear that they were but they just didn't want to admit it. "But think of those Humans out there … healthy … happy, because of us."

"If they live because of this, then life is worthless."

"But who are you to decide that?" Novice Hame asked in a pressing way.

The Doctor stepped forward, a hard look on his face. "I'm the Doctor. And if you don't like it... if you want to take it to a higher authority, then there isn't _one_. It stops with _me_."

Sophie peered over the Doctor's shoulder. "Just to confirm," she started off. "None of the Humans in the city actually know about this?"

"We thought it best—"Novice Hame was cut off by the Doctor.

"Hold on. I can understand the bodies. I can understand your vows but the one thing I can't understand –"

"What have you done to Sophie?" Rose finished off, glaring at Novice Hame, not noticing that Sophie had stiffened up.

"I don't know what you mean," she said slowly.

The Doctor clenched his jaw but he managed to keep a calm look on his face which was hard to do considering how mad he was. And I'm being very, very calm," he said deathly quiet. "You wanna beware of that – very, very calm. And the only reason I'm being so very, very calm is that the brain is a delicate thing. Whatever you've done to Sophie's head, I want it reversed.

"We haven't done anything."

Still standing behind the Doctor, Sophie spoke up in a reassuring voice. "I'm perfectly fine."

"People are dying," The Doctor said to Novice Hame. "And even though I haven't known Sophie for long, I know that she would care."

Rose nodded in agreement. "She _defiantly_ would."

Cassandra was caught and she knew this but that didn't mean she had to like it. She rolled her eyes.

"Oh, all right, clever clogs." She spun the Doctor around and she pulled his tie out flirtatiously. "Smarty pants." Then in a husky voice, she said almost pushing herself against the Doctor, "Lady-killer."

The Doctor stared at her in disbelief as Rose glared at whoever was in Sophie's body. Though she knew that someone had taken over Sophie's body and had kissed the Doctor, she still got jealous. Who the hell was in her?

"What happened to you?" The Doctor questioned Cassandra worriedly. But it was worry for Sophie, not for whoever had taken over Sophie's body.

Cassandra played with his tie as she smirked and he immediately didn't like the way the smirk looked on Sophie's face. "I knew something was going on in this hospital, but I needed a body. It was going to be Rose Tyler." She sneered in Rose's direction who glared in response. "But she came along so I decided to use her instead and because of the fact she knew you, I used her body to get your mind to find it out." Her smirk widened. "And I have to say, it worked out perfectly."

"Who are you?"

Cassandra stood her tiptoes, her lips almost brushing his cheek as she whispered in his ear but loud enough to where Rose could hear, "The Last Human."

Rose gaped as the Doctor pulled back, with an unpleasant/surprised look on his face.

"Cassandra," she managed to say.

"Hello darling," Cassandra purred in Rose's direction. "Oh and I would love for both of you to smell the perfume." She quickly took out the tube of perfume and skirted it in the Doctor first and he immediately kneeled over unconscious.

"Doctor!" Rose cried horrified.

But before she could over to him, Cassandra sprayed her in the face as well and she fell over unconscious by the Doctor.

Novice Hame rushed over to them, kneeling next to the two, looking up at Cassandra horrified. "You hurt them! I don't understand – I'll have to fetch the Matron!"

"You do that, 'cause I want to see her," Cassandra stated, peering down Novice Hame. "Now run along! Sound the alarm!"

She quickly stood up and hurried off. As soon as she was gone, Cassandra went over to this cable and ripped it off in one quick swipe causing an alarm to go off. She smiled to herself satisfied. Then suddenly, she heard Sophie's voice in her head again, obviously managing to move out of the depth of her mind.

_The Doctor is going to stop you!_ She exclaimed sounding so completely sure that Cassandra couldn't help but roll her eyes at.

_We'll see about that darling… _

And she pushed Sophie back but this time, the girl actually tried to put up a fight and was trying to get control of her body. But Cassandra wouldn't have that. After fighting the girl for what seemed like forever, she managed to push Sophie back all the way and this left her out of breath. Cassandra ignored it though as she went to put the Doctor and Rose in a cell. Luckily for her, there were two spare ones, right next to each other. Cassandra smirked to herself. Finally she would get her revenge.

-0-

The first thing Rose remembered when she awake was that Cassandra was in Sophie's body and she realized that she was in a cell. Rose knocked her fists into the door, yelling out,

"Let me out Cassandra!"

But she didn't get a response so she continued to hit the door, still screaming to get out.

"Will you shut up?" Cassandra in Sophie's body came up to her with a scowl on her face.

"Let me out of here Cassandra and let Sophie go!" Rose screamed.

The scowl disappeared but it was replaced with a smirk. "Sorry darling, I can't do that…at least not right now. Now if you excuse me, I have to talk to the Doctor."

"GET BACK HERE!" But Rose had to watch Cassandra walk away but even then, she still hit the doors, but this time with her feet, thinking she could kick it open. Of course it didn't work. As she hit the door one more time, she heard the Doctor's and it was nearby, right next to her to be exact. Rose let out shaky breath as she put her feet back on the ground of the cell and she listened in on the conversation.

"Let me out! Let me out!"

Then she heard Cassandra and she could already see the smirk forming on her face.

"Aren't you lucky there were two spares? Rose is in one too and it's the one right next to you. How convenient?"

"You stole Sophie's body." She heard the Doctor accuse Cassandra and Rose didn't miss the anger in his voice as he accused Cassandra of this.

_Why does he care about her much? They just met…_An evil and jealous voice in her head sneered but she ignored it. _You know it's true Rose..._Again she ignored the voice.

"Over the years, I've thought of a thousand ways to kill you, Doctor and your little friend, Rose. And now that's exactly what I've got. One thousand diseases. They pump the patients with a top-up every ten minutes. You and Rise got …" Cassandra's voice paused in speaking but continued seconds later, "Three minutes left. Enjoy."

"Just let Sophie go. She didn't do anything to you Cassandra. You want revenge on me and Rose, not her. So just let her go."

"I will!"

Rose held her breath, hoping she meant it. But that hope went down the tubes at her next words.

"As soon as I've found someone younger and … less common…then I'll just _junk_ her with the _waste_," she said, putting a heavy emphasis on the words 'waste and junk' almost as if she was baiting the Doctor to get him angry. "Now hushaby! It's show time."

-0-

Cassandra turned to face Matron Casp and Sister Jatt as they approached her.

"Anything we can do to help?" the Sister asked.

But Cassandra didn't want to waste in time in making a conversation. "Straight to the point, Whiskers… I want money."

"The Sisterhood is a charity, we don't give money," Matron Casp said almost trying to hold her laughter but failing as if what Cassandra said was a joke and to her, she thought it was. "We only…accept."

Cassandra stared her. "The Humans across the water pay you a fortune, and that's exactly what I need. A one-off payment. That's all I want…oh and perhaps a yacht." Then for added measure she threatened them. "In return for which, I shall tell the City _nothing_ of your intuitional murder. Is that a deal?"

Sister Jatt started to press a few buttons on the remote she had in her hand, probably calling the police, as Matron Casp replied to Cassandra,

"I'm afraid not."

Cassandra glared at her. "I'd advise you to think about this," she threatened again.

"There's no need. I have to decline."

"I'll tell them!" she said, trying something else. "And you're got no way of stopping me! You're not exactly Nuns with Guns – you're not even armed."

"Who needs arms when we claws?" Matron's claws shot out from her paw as she lifted up and she hissed at Cassandra menacingly.

"Well, nice try." She spun around to face Chip who was waiting nearby. "Chip? Plan B!"

Knowing exactly what that meant, he pulled on a lever and every cell on the row sprung hope. All the infected people were out first and the Doctor and Rose followed right after.

"What have you done?!" The Doctor yelled at Cassandra when he saw the infected people out of their cages.

"Gave the system a shot of adrenaline, just to wake them up. See ya!" She ran off with Chip right there behind her.

"Don't touch them!" The Doctor called to the nurses. "Whatever you do, don't touch! Come on Rose!" He grabbed his friend's hand and they dashed off after Cassandra and Chip.

They managed to catch up to them just as Cassandra screamed at the top of her lungs, running along the row of doors they ran past. After running for at least a couple, they paused in their running to watch all the zombies break out of their cells. Rose gasped horrified, gripping onto the Doctor's arm.

"Oh my God," Cassandra said looking just as horrified as Rose.

"What the hell have you done?" the Doctor demanded of 'The Last Human'.

"It wasn't me!" she protested and Rose glared at her, letting go of the Doctor's arm.

"If you hadn't opened those other doors, this wouldn't be happening Cassandra!" she exclaimed angrily earning a glare.

She opened her mouth to snap at the blonde but the Doctor spoke up before she could.

"One touch and you get every disease and you get every disease, and I want that body safe Cassandra!"

Rose frowned in distaste. Sure she didn't want Sophie to get hurt either but she had a reason too. What was the Doctor's reason? He just met her for god's sakes!

"We've gotta go down!" The Doctor said loudly to Cassandra who took on a horrified look when she saw the zombies advancing towards them.

"But there's thousands of them!" she whimpered terrified.

The Doctor didn't have time for this. "RUN!"

She whimpered again but did as the Doctor said and ran down the stairs with him and Rose behind her.

"Down! Down! Go down!" he exclaimed as they continued to race down the stairs as fast as they could as Matron Casp called for quarantine.

They heard the PA while still running down the stairs.

"Repeat – this building is under quarantine. No one may leave the building. Repeat… no one may leave the premises."

Rose looked back and saw that the zombies had followed them down with their arms out screeched towards them.

"Doctor!" she screeched terrified.

He seemed to get what this screech was for because he exclaimed, "Keep going! Go down!"

Finally they descended down the last flight of stairs and bursted through a door into this cellar that Sophie appeared on when she went up the lift which Cassandra immediately ran to. She frantically tried to get them to work. But the Doctor knew it was no use.

"No, the lifts have closed down," he told her, stopping in his running and Rose stopped beside him. "That's the quarantine, nothing's moving."

"This way!" she cried as and started running in the opposite direction with the Doctor and Rose on her tail.

Looking over his shoulder, the Doctor saw that Chip had been left behind as more infected became spilling out from converging corridors. He went to go back to get him as he exclaimed to Rose and Cassandra,

"Someone will touch him!"

Cassandra grabbed his arm, stopping him. "Leave him! He's just a clone thing, he's only got a half life – come on!"

"Mistress!" Chip cried pitifully and Rose felt bad for him but as much as she hated to admit that Cassandra was right, she was. They didn't have the time to go back to him.

Before the Doctor had time to protest, Cassandra was already running in the opposite direction.

"I'm sorry, I can't let her escape!" he called to Chip, before grabbing Rose's hand, tugging her along as they ran after Cassandra.

Looking her shoulder, Rose saw that the infected people were advancing on him. She closed her eyes tightly before she opened them and looked forward once more.

-0-

Cassandra ran into the room where she put herself in the girl's body with the Doctor and Rose behind her, but she ignored them as she ran to this door that was in the room and she opened it up. She held back a scream even though she did let out another squeak when the zombies were trying to get inside the room. Cassandra slammed door on them.

"We're trapped!" she cried, upset and scared as she went back over to where Rose and the Doctor were at and walked past them. "What are going to do?" She turned around to face the Doctor and Rose with a terrified look on her face.

"Well for starters, you're going to leave that body!" The Doctor told her angrily, gesturing to the psychograft with his sonic screw driver. "That psycograft is banned on every civilized planet! You're compressing Sophie to death."

Rose had a look of disbelief on her face. "What?"

Out of nowhere, Cassandra clenched her head moaning pain. The girl was trying to break through!

"What's wrong?" Rose demanded as the Doctor looked on in confusion.

"This stupid girl is once again trying to fight her way through," Cassandra managed to say through gritted teeth. "Your friend is one annoying _bitch_!"

The Doctor clenched his jaw at that. She was anything _but_ that disgusting word. Cassandra let out a sigh of relief when she was able to push Sophie back and now she was able to respond to what the Doctor said.

"I've got nowhere else to go. My original skin's dead."

"Not my problem," The Doctor told her angrily. "You can float as atoms in the air. _Now_ … _get_ … _out_ …" He glared at Cassandra as he pointed his sonic screwdriver at her threateningly. "Give her back to me." If he wasn't so angry, he would probably be wondering why he cared so much about this girl he just met.

But Rose was thinking it and she scowled, jealousy coursing through her. She hated being this jealous but she felt as if she was being pushed to the side to make room for Sophie.

"You asked for it," Cassandra said in response to the Doctor and she let out a breath.

Rose watched with wide eyes as a cloud of light leaped from Sophie's body and into the Doctor. Since Cassandra was gone from her, Sophie felt disoriented and a little off balanced.

"Ow, my head!" she moaned.

Rose stepped a step forward tentatively towards her friend. "Sophie?"

But Sophie didn't seem to hear as she looked around frantically with an angry look on her. "Where the hell is that pancake?!"

"Oh my."

At the sound of the Doctor's voice or what sounded like the Doctor, Sophie and Rose whirled around.

"This is different."

Sophie was the first one to realize what happened because her eyes widened. "Cassandra!"

"Cassandra?" Rose said surprised.

But Cassandra didn't seem to hear them. "Goodness me, I'm a man. Yum. So many parts! And hardly used…" She started to wiggle around crazily as Sophie and Rose watched on in disbelief. "Ah…ah! Two hearts! Oh, baby, I'm beating out a samba!"

"Get out of him!" Rose exclaimed.

But Cassandra ignored her, stopping the crazy moves she was making with the Doctor's body, as she ran a hand down his body. "Ooh, he's slim. And a little bit foxy." She made the Doctor's eyebrows rise at Sophie. "You thought so too. I've been inside your head…"

Sophie blushed and she sputtered out, missing the glare on Rose's face, "N-N-No I haven't."

"Oh yes you have," Cassandra said as she came closer to Sophie, teasing look on his/her face. "You've been looking … you like it and don't lie, you loved it when I kissed him for you when was in your body."

Luckily, at least for Sophie, she didn't have time to respond because the zombie people suddenly bursted through the doors making them both jump including Rose.

"What do we do? What would he do?! The Doctor—what the hell would he do?!" Cassandra cried frantically, gripping onto Sophie's arm since she was closest.

Quickly thinking, Rose spun around and noticed a ladder. "Ladder…we've got to get up." She was about to go first but Cassandra, who had let go of Sophie's arm, pushed her roughly out of the way to get to the ladder first.

"Out of the way Blondie!" she cried as the zombies came even closer.

Sophie was the first to follow hurriedly after Cassandra/the Doctor so she was next up the ladder and Rose was last (luckily they all were able to get on the ladder).

"If you get out of the Doctor's body, he can think of something!" Rose called to Cassandra.

She just ignored her again and Sophie grumbled annoyed under her breath before saying louder,

"Just listen to her Cassandra! Unless you want to get all their diseases!"

"Yap, yap, yap… God, you're even more annoying in real life than in your head! You rambled on and on and kept on trying to get control of your body." Though they couldn't see it, she rolled her, well the Doctor's, eyes.

Rose was getting annoyed again. "We're gonna die if—"She let out a sudden scream as she felt someone grab her ankle. She quickly looked down and saw that Matron Casp was the one who grabbed. She tried to get her ankle out of her grip as she exclaimed, "Get off!"

"All our good work! All that healing!" the Matron cried.

Cassandra rolled her/his eyes at how pathetic this cat sounded even more so as the cat continued,

"The good name of the Sisterhood – you have destroyed everything!"

"Go and play with a ball of string," Cassandra said off handedly.

Sophie glared at her. "Just be quiet!" Then to Matron Casp, "Let go of her!"

But the cat ignored her. "Everywhere – disease! This is the Human World. Sickness!"

The zombie people managed to catch up to them and one of them grabbed onto Matron Casp's ankle. She wailed in pain as her face broke out in disgusting boils and when she went to grab her face using the hand that was wrapped around Rose's ankle, her foot slipped and she fell down the shaft, wailing.

Sophie was horrified and shocked at what happened but she knew it was no use. Once she was gone, the zombie people started to climb up the ladder.

**TBC...**


	8. New Earth, Part 4

**Disclaimer:** See the introduction.

**Author's Note: **Finally here's the last part of the episode New Earth! I've had so much fun writing this episode for obvious reasons so I'm kind of sad its over BUT I'm excited to be getting to the next episodes, already starting to plan them. They're gonna be awesome. I personally love the end of this part, you'll see why when you get that but it's awesome I can tell you that much. Haha. Anyway, please leave reviews and tell me what you think! :D

A huge thanks to Nymartian, grapejuice101, Ann4ever17, Slyork1991, The Wicked Heart, The Yoshinator, and RosesMoon for your wonderful and amazing reviews! :D

* * *

**_Third person POV…_**

"Move!" Rose cried snapping out of it and she got a whimper out of Cassandra/the Doctor as he/she did as Rose said.

"Maximum quarantine. Divert all shuttles."

Finally the three got to the top of the ladder and found out that the lift doors were sealed shut.

"Now what do we do?"

"Use the sonic screwdriver," Rose told her quickly.

She took it out of his pockets between his thumb and forefinger with his nose wrinkled. "You mean this thing?"

"Yeah that thing!" Sophie nodded her head.

"Well I don't know how – that Doctor's hidden away all his thoughts."

I hate to do this but I've got no choice Sophie thought to herself with a sigh as she shook her head internally and she opened her mouth but Rose cut in.

"Cassandra, go into me – the Doctor can open it," she said.

"But Rose…" Sophie started to protest but her friend cut her off, exclaiming to Cassandra,

"Do it!"

"Open on tight." With that, Cassandra hopped out of the Doctor's body and went into Rose's. "Oh…" She glanced down at herself in disgust. "Oh chavtastic again but it's even worse in Rose's body."

"I think I'll take that as a compliment," Sophie said sarcastically. She wasn't normally sarcastic but this moment called for it.

"Open it!" Cassandra shouted up at the Doctor, ignoring Sophie.

The Doctor figured out quickly that it Cassandra was in Rose's body this time. "Not 'til you get out of her," he said, pointing the sonic at her.

"We need the Doctor!"

"I order you to leave her!" he shouted at Cassandra angrily.

She rolled Rose's eyes before she did what he asked. Now she was back in the Doctor.

"No matter how difficult the situation, there is no need to shout."

Geez this body switching was exhausting to watch. "Just get out of him Cassandra! Did you have to go into a body?" Sophie asked annoyed.

"Yes! I'm _not_ going to float in the _air_!" she exclaimed in the Doctor's voice disgusted. "And besides," she added. "I can't go into you or your little friend, he simply refuses to let me go into either of you – he's so rude about it."

"We don't care! Just do something else then!" Rose cried out, getting frustrated.

Cassandra glanced down and saw an infected woman making her way up the ladder as well as other infected people. She knew what to do then and there but she knew that she so was going to regret this. She voiced that out loud in a disgusted, reluctant voice.

"Oh, I am so gonna regret this." She concentrated and managed to jump from the Doctor's body and into the infected woman. "Oh sweet lord," she muttered as she looked at herself. "I look disgusting!" She glared up at Rose, Sophie, and the Doctor for making her have to do this

The Doctor opened the lift doors and held out a hand to help Sophie up, smiling at her. "Nice to have you back."

Sophie beamed with slight blush. "Same here," she mumbled, glancing up at him sweetly. She grabbed the Doctor's hand but before he could pull her up, there was Cassandra's voice

"Oh no you don't…"

And Sophie, once again, was possessed by Cassandra and the Doctor quickly tugged her up so that she tumbled forward on the floor. She curled up against the wall, legs pressed against her chest, staring into space. Rose quickly made the rest of the up there. The Doctor helped her up as well before he steeled the doors and turned to Cassandra who was still quietly sitting there but he didn't take notice to her being quiet, but Rose did and though she didn't like Cassandra, she wondered what was wrong with her.

"That was your last warning Cassandra!"

"Doctor?" Rose said quietly, nodding towards her.

The Doctor finally saw that Cassandra was staring off into space like she wasn't there.

"Inside her head," she finally spoke up in a quiet voice. "They're so alone…they keep reaching out, just to hold us…all their lives and they've never been touched."

The Doctor stared at her for a couple minutes before holding out a hand towards her. Cassandra looked at his hand then at him, her blue eyes peering into his brown ones for at least a couple minutes before she finally took his hand. The Doctor pulled her to her feet just as the diseased people started banging on the lift doors and they quickly walked off, going through a door which lead them back onto Ward 26. Out of nowhere it seemed like Frau Clovis charged towards them as she held up the chair she had, moving it at them menacingly, roaring like a wild animal.

"We're safe! We're safe!" The Doctor held his hands up and showed her that they were clean. "We're safe. We're clean! We're clean! Look, look—"

"Show me your skin," Frau Clovis demanded, not putting the chair.

The Doctor showed her all the skin that was showing and Rose and Cassandra (after Rose nudged her in the side, earning a glare from her) did the same thing.

"Look! Clean, look – if we'd been touched, we'd be dead," he told her.

Frau Clovis accepted this with a nod and she sat the chair back down.

"So, how's it going up here? What's the status?" The Doctor questioned her, stepping a step towards her.

"There's nothing but silence in the other wards," she replied quietly. "I think we're the only ones left. And I've been trying to override the quarantine." She started to fiddle with a device that the Doctor just noticed she was holding. "If I can trip a signal over to New, New York, they can send a private executive squad."

"You can't do that. If they forced entry, they'd break quarantine."

Frau Clovis glared at him. "I am not dying in here!" she said angrily, almost stomping off.

"We can't let a single particle of disease get out – there are ten million people in that City, they'd all be at risk!" The Doctor exclaimed, with his own glare. He jabbed at finger at the device. "Now, turn that off!"

"Not if it gets me out."

Rose was in disbelief as those words came out of Frau Clovis's mouth and she glared at the older woman but before she could snap at her, the Doctor spoke up.

"All right, fine, so I have to stop you lot as well," he said seriously and she stayed quiet. "Suits me. Rose. Sophie. Novice Hame. Everyone!" Once he got everyone who was still in the room's attention, he continued as he walked past the Duke. "Excuse me your grace. "Get me intravenous solutions for every single disease. Move it!"

Seeing how serious he was, everyone gathered every single solution that was in the room as the Doctor tied a rope around his body. Working together, Cassandra and Rose grabbed the solutions from everyone, hooking them onto the Doctor so that they hung on him.

"How's that? Will that do?" he asked once they were on him.

Cassandra and Rose flashed him confused looks but Cassandra was the one who responded.

"I don't know! Will it do for what?"

The Doctor didn't answer as he went over to the lift with Cassandra and Rose following behind him quickly. Once there, he used the sonic to open the lift doors.

"The lifts aren't working, Doctor," Rose reminded him, still not knowing what he was planning like she usually did.

Going closer to the lift, he peered down at the shaft. "Not moving. Different thing." He moved back as far as he could and he got ready to make a running jump. "Here we go," he said as he stuck the sonic screw driver between his teeth and ran.

"But you're not going to—"But before Rose and Cassandra had time to finish, the Doctor jumped into the middle of the shaft.

"Doctor!" Rose gasped horrified, thinking he was going to fall. But she breathed out a sigh of relief when he grabbed onto the rope and clung to it. Cassandra, still couldn't believe what happened, and she exclaimed loudly,

"What do you think you're doing?!"

"I'm going down!" he called back in an obvious sort of way as he used the sonic to fix the wench and Cassandra looked away, exasperated. He looked at his blonde friend. "Rose, you stay up there! Don't move an inch!" Then to Cassandra, "Come on!"

Rose instantly protested, "Why can't I come?!"

Cassandra quickly interjected before she could reply. "Not in a million years."

"I need another pair of hands, what do you think?" She stayed quiet and the Doctor pressed on, "If you're so desperate to stay alive…why don't you live a little?"

It was then that more zombies emerged from the quarantine.

"Seal the doors!" Frau Clovis exclaimed to everyone and before Rose could protest, she grabbed her arm and tugged her along.

After the doors closed and Cassandra found herself trapped, she had no choice but to jump. She slightly hesitated before she ran and jumped onto the Doctor's back, clinging to him, letting out a regretful moan when she did so.

"You're completely mad," she said. Then she smiled, getting why this Sophie liked the Doctor so much and she told him that, "I can see why she likes you. At least she's better than Rose."

The Doctor would have snapped at her for that comment but there just no time.

"Going down!"

With one pull, they whizzed down the shaft, screaming at the top of their lungs. Finally they got to the bottom and straightened themselves out.

"Well that's one way to lose weight," Cassandra commented to herself as she fixed her shirt.

"Now listen – when I say so; take a hold of that lever."

Cassandra immediately protested, "There's still a quarantine down there, we can't—"

"Hold down that lever!" The anger and seriousness in his voice made her back down. Then he grinned manically. "I'm cooking myself up a cocktail. I know a bit about medicine myself." He ripped the tops of the packets containing the solution with his teeth as he took them off of him and poured them into the clear container where the disinfectant was supposed to go. After they were all in, he continued speaking as he went over to this trap door that was there, "Now that lever's going to resist. But keep it in position." He opened the trap door. "Hold onto it with everything you got."

"What about you?" Cassandra asked and winced at the concern in her voice. She scowled internally at Sophie who had put the concern in her voice.

The Doctor noticed the concern and somehow knew it came from Sophie. He smiled to himself before moving on and answering Cassandra's question as if he didn't notice the concern.

"I've got an appointment. The Doctor is in." With one final grin, he dropped down into the lift and he opened the door with the sonic. The doors opened and it revealed that all the infected people were there. When they noticed him, they started to go towards him.

"I'm in here, come on!" The Doctor exclaimed gesturing for them to come.

"Don't tell them!" He heard Cassandra call down to him and he called back to her,

"Pull that lever!" Seeing that the infected people were staggering towards the lift, he pressed on. "Come and get me, come on! I'm in here, come in!"

The speaker sounded suddenly, "Commence stage one – disinfectant."

"Hurry up, come on!" The Doctor beckoned them towards him and the solution showered onto the lift, soaking him from head to toe. "Come on, come on."

Finally they stumbled into the shower and got soaked with the medicine. The Doctor laughed enthusiastically.

"All they want to do is pass it on. Pass it on!" He jumped up and down happily.

Cassandra who was peering down at everything looked at him confused, wondering what he was so happy about. "Pass on what?" He was still jumping up and down and she grew annoyed that he wasn't answering. "Pass on what?!"

Again he didn't answer her. "Pass it on!"

The infected people started to touch each other to pass on their good health and the boils began to disappear. Seeing this, the Doctor grinned manically.

"Can I come down now?" Cassandra asked annoyed.

"Yes!"

She jumped down onto the lift and the Doctor caught her around to waist to help her. After he sat her down on her feet, she looked at him.

"What did they pass on? Did you kill them? All of them?"

"No. That's your way of doing things." The Doctor walked into the now healthy people's midst.

Rose, who had ran to where they were at, stood next to Cassandra. The Doctor was grinning happily as he said,

"I'm the Doctor and I cured them."

Rose couldn't help but smile to herself as she looked at the people who were looking around, slightly child-like. Out of nowhere, a woman came to the Doctor and hugged him around the waist.

"That's right!" The Doctor said gently as he hugged her back. "Hey, hey! There we go sweetheart. Ay? Look at him…" He ushered her off to go sit with someone and he grinned again as he saw everyone was hugging each other. "Go on, that's it! That's it!" He turned to Cassandra. "It's a new sub-species, Cassandra!" He took a man by the shoulders as he continued to grin. "A brand new form of human life! New humans! Look at them, look." Going around, he bent down to look at them with a huge smile on his face. "Grown by cats…kept in the dark, fed by tubes…but completely, completely alive!" He pointed to Cassandra. "You can't deny them, because you helped create them."

Cassandra rolled her eyes as Rose snickered. _I didn't do it by choice… _

"The human race just keeps on going. Keeps on changing. Life will out!" The Doctor laughed out loud. "Ha!"

-0-

The hospital was swarming with police officers when the Doctor (who was still wet and in his shirt sleeves), Rose, and Cassandra came back into Ward 26. The loudspeaker was going off as they started to walk through the Ward.

"All staff will present themselves to the officers for immediate arrest. I repeat – immediate arrest. All new life forms will be catalogued and taken into care."

The Doctor, Rose and Cassandra stopped at the sight of Novice Hame being led away by police and she caught the Doctor's eye. But he didn't smile at her.

The PA continued, "All visitors to the hospital will be required to make a statement to the NNYPD."

The Doctor suddenly remembered something. "The Face of Boa!"

He dashed off and Rose followed him, managing to catch up to him quickly. Cassandra rolled her eyes at them but she followed too, knowing she had no choice. Making it to where the Face of Boa was at, the Doctor approached him with Cassandra and Rose beside him.

"You were supposed to be dying," he said, smiling at the Face of Boa.

The Face of Boa spoke through telepathy. "There are better things to do today. Dying can wait."

"Oh, I hate telepathy. Just what I need, a head full of big face."

Rose nudged Cassandra hard in the side. "Shh!" she shushed.

She scowled at her, crossing her arms over her chest but doing as she said even though she _hated_ to do so.

"I have grown tired with the universe, Doctor," The Face of Boa continued on. "But you have taught me to look at it anew."

The Doctor kneeled before him as Rose came up to stand beside him. "There are legends you know, saying you're millions of years old."

The Face of Boa laughed slightly. "There are? That would be impossible," he told the Doctor.

"Wouldn't it just?" The Doctor regarded the Face of Boa seriously. "I got the impression…there was something you want to tell me…"

"A great secret."

"So the legend says."

There was a slight pause before the Face of Boa said, "It can wait."

"Oh, does it have to?" The Doctor asked, a little … okay a lot put out.

"Yes."As the Doctor pouted, the Face of Boa glanced at Rose and he smiled slightly. "Hello Rose Tyler?"

Rose smiled back at him. "Hello." His eyes grew serious and her smile fell, wondering why he was looking at her like that. She didn't have to wonder for long.

"Don't let jealousy get the best of you, Rose," he told her but the Doctor clearly didn't hear him because he talked to her separately in her mind. Before she had time to respond, he looked back at the Doctor and spoke, but this time all three of them could hear him. "We shall meet again, Doctor, for the last and final time…and the truth shall be revealed. Until that day…" He teleported himself away and the Doctor continued to look at the spot where he once was.

"That is enigmatic," he said impressed as Rose stayed quiet, her brain processing what the Face of Boa told her. _Don't let jealousy get the best of you… _What did that mean? "That – that is – that is textbook enigmatic." He nodded to himself before he stood and turned to face Cassandra who was busily looking at Sophie's painted nails completely disinterested in what was going on around her. "And now for you."

Cassandra looked up at him immediately at those words. "But … everything's happy. Everything's fine…can't you just leave me." She gave him those sad eyes, pleading with him.

But he couldn't just leave her. This body was Sophie's, not Cassandra's.

"You've lived long enough," The Doctor finally told her. "Leave that body and end it Cassandra."

Tears sprang to her eyes. She didn't want to die! She told him this, starting to cry. "But I don't want to die!"

"No one does."

"Help me!" Cassandra's hand was over her mouth to cover her cries. Rose watched on, actually feeling sorry for her.

"I can't."

Out of nowhere, Chip appeared surprising Rose and the Doctor and making Cassandra gasp.

"Mistress!" he cried happily.

"Ah! You're alive!"

"I kept myself safe," Chip said, nodding his head enthusiastically. "For you Mistress."

Cassandra stared at him, her mind in overdrive. "A body…and not just that, a volunteer…"

"Don't you dare," The Doctor warned, knowing what she was thinking. "He's got a life of his own."

"But I worship the Mistress!" he exclaimed earnestly earning a wink from his mistress. He stared at her adoringly. "I welcome her."

The Doctor started to protest, "You can't, Cassandra, you—"

But she ignored him and leaped into Chip's body.

* * *

As soon as I felt that I had control over my body again, I fell forward with a gasp and from the corner of my eye, I saw the Doctor lunge to catch me.

"Oh!" he said loudly as he caught me and I unconsciously let my body mold against him. "You alright?"

"Y-yes I'm fine," I managed to say and he let go of my waist. I tried to move but I felt dizzy and because of this, I lost my balance, falling forward again. But just like last time, the Doctor caught me around the waist.

"Whoa! Okay?"

I nodded quickly and I took a deep breath to collect myself. I looked up and found myself gazing into the Doctor's brown eyes that looked so beautiful up close. I hid a blush as I remembered the kiss that we shared when Cassandra was in my body. I could still feel the ghost of his lips on mine. I couldn't help the goofy smile that appeared on my face.

"Hello!" I said brightly.

The Doctor smiled back at me, using the bright smile that always seemed to bright up a room. "Hello," he told her. His bright smile turned into a fond one. "Welcome back."

I gazed back at him, both of us smiling. Once again, it felt like we were the only two in the room and we didn't notice that Rose was glaring at us. The sound of Cassandra's voice broke the moment and we stepped back from each other quickly.

"Oh sweet Lord, I'm a walking doddle," she said examining her arms.

"You can't stay in there," The Doctor told her seriously as he looked over at her but not before giving me one last glance. Her, well Chip's, face screwed up at that comment but he ignored it. "I'm sorry Cassandra, but that's not fair. I can take you to the City. They can build you a skin tank and you can stand trial for what you've done."

"Well, that would be rather dramatic, possibly my finest hour. And certainly my finest hat."

The Doctor, Rose, and I shared looks but mine and Rose's were amused ones, and the Doctor's was kind of exasperated.

"But I'm afraid we don't have time," Cassandra continued.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"Poor little Chip is only a half life," she started to reply, turning to me. "And he's been through so much. His heart is racing so." Her or his eyes widened. He's failing." She glanced at us, each one of us. "I don't he's going to last—"But before she could finish, her feet gave out and we quickly grabbed onto him to support his body.

"You all right?" The Doctor questioned.

I looked on worriedly as I touched Chip's shoulder, wondering if he was okay as well.

"I'm fine." He paused and we continued to stare at him in concern with my hand still on his shoulder. "I'm dying," he finally said. I could tell in his eyes that he had accepted this as a fact. "But that's fine."

"I can take into the city," The Doctor offered calmly.

"No, you won't," Cassandra said, looking him straight in the eye. "Everything's new on this planet. There's no place for Chip and me anymore. You're right, Doctor. It's time die." She swallowed. "And that's good."

I felt bad for him. "I'm so sorry," I whispered as Rose looked on, a upset look on her face.

Using his other hand, Cassandra patted my hand that was on his shoulder, giving me a soft. I placed my other hand on his for a couple minutes before pulling my hand back.

"Come on," the Doctor said as he helped Cassandra up, Rose and I following him. "There's one last thing I can do…"

-0-

"Does the TARDIS have a bathroom in here?" I asked Rose as I followed her to her bedroom that she told me the TARDIS had given her. After we dealt with Chip and returned to the TARDIS, the Doctor had told Rose to take me down there so I could pick my own room. I really needed a shower so that's why I was asking if there was a bathroom.

"Yeah, there is. It should be in your bedroom once you pick it. At least that's how it was when I first picked my room."

I nodded as we continued to walk down the long hallway. Finally, after a few minutes, we made in front of this white door that had a 'rose' in the middle of it so I knew this was Rose's room. It was rather obvious.

"Well this is my room," Rose said, saying what I already knew it.

"Where's mine at?" I questioned.

She just pointed behind me and I looked at her confused. "Turn around," she said, rolling her eyes amused.

Still confused, I turned around and was surprised to find that there was door right there and it had my name on it.

"Whoa," I breathed out amazed.

Rose chuckled. "I know, it's really amazing, isn't it?"

I just nodded still staring at the door in amazement. "Yeah…"

"Well, I'll see you in the morning Soph."

"Yeah, okay," I said distractingly, still staring at the door. I heard my friend chuckle then seconds later, I heard a door shut.

Shaking my head out of my amazmen, I opened the door of the room and walked inside. The first thought in my mind was…

_This is so me._

And it really was. The room was rather large but it wasn't surprising considering everything in here probably looked large on the inside like the TARDIS was. I had a book shelf that was leaning against the wall near my bed for easy access. That was the first thing I took a look at. All of the books that were there were my absolute favorite books and I was itching to read one of them but I held back, wanting to look around at the room more. There was going to be a lot of time to read those books if I was going to be here for a while.

After looking around the room for a couple more minutes, I looked for a bathroom in the room but it wasn't there.

I frowned. Where was it? I decided to go ask Rose but when I opened my door, the corridor was gone and I found myself looking into a bathroom compete with a shower, a toilet, and a sink that had drawers for towels I guessed.

The TARDIS must have done this, I realized stunned. Was she reading my thoughts or something? That had to be it. There was no other explanation. Shrugging, I stepped into the bathroom and closed the door to my bedroom. First, I turned on the shower before stripping out of the clothes that I was wearing. I sighed in contentment when I stepped in the shower and the water cascaded down my back. I leaned my head back to get my hair wet. Not wanting to stay in here for that long, I cleaned my hair and scrubbed my body and I was done in a couple minutes. I stepped out of the shower, dripping wet, getting it all over the bathroom floor.

"Sorry," I muttered to the TARDIS as I patted the bathroom wall. I heard a buzzing sound in my head and it sounded like an 'it's alright.' But that I had to be my imagination but I knew that it wasn't.

Going through the drawers underneath the sink, I pulled out a towel and wrapped it around myself before pulling out another towel to wrap up my hair. Once I got that done, I realized that I forgot to bring my clothes with me to change into and I also realized that besides the clothes I brought when I thought I was staying with Rose for a week, I didn't have any other ones causing me to wonder if there was some kind of wardrobe room somewhere in the TARDIS that might have some more clothes for me.

I thought that if I left the bathroom, I would be back in my room when I decided to ask the Doctor about it but it turned out I was wrong, because when I opened the door, I found myself looking into a large kitchen and there sitting at the a table was the Doctor and he was eating a banana. I froze in my spot as my hand that was holding up the towel tightened around it. Before I had time to get out of here before the Doctor noticed that I was there, the Doctor looked at me from the corner of his eye, but I didn't think he noticed my state of dress.

"Hey, Soph—"He finally looked at me fully and his eyes widened at the sight of me as I flushed a bright red. "Ohh…"

"Uh, hi," I managed to say, still blushing madly.

He stared at me confused. "If I'm allowed to ask, where are your clothes?"

"Uh…well…I … uh…" I sputtered. God, I sounded like such an idiot! "I, well, I took a shower, and uh, I forgot to bring clothes in there with me, and uh, when I went to go back to my room, I, uh, opened the door, and here I was." I finished off lamely.

"Yes, well, the TARDIS does that sometimes," The Doctor said thoughtfully.

I blinked at him confused, wondering why he didn't seem at all bothered by the fact I was standing here, in the middle of his kitchen, wearing only a towel. Or was he only pretending to be that way? To make things less awkward. Well that wasn't working at all. After the kiss that we shared when Cassandra was in my body, I felt completely out of sorts. It wasn't that I didn't enjoy the kiss. I did, a little too much to be honest. Like Cassandra said when she came out of me and went into the Doctor about me liking the fact that she made me kiss the Doctor in my body, I would be lying if I said that I didn't enjoy the kiss, but nothing would come out of it anyway...

"Uh, okay, well, I'm just gonna go," I said slowly.

"Alright, goodnight Sophie." He turned away from me, returning to his banana.

I stared at him for a couple minutes before turning around to leave, missing the fact that the Doctor stared after me. When I left, I was back in my room and I leaned against the door, looking up at the ceiling for a moment before I decided to go to bed. It was then that I noticed that I had a pair of pajamas and there was a bra and a pair of panties on the bed and not only that, there was also a closet that wasn't there before and I didn't have to look inside to know that there were clothes inside. I was in disbelief. The TARDIS made me go in the kitchen on purpose. I grumbled to myself as I heard the humming sound in my head yet again but this time, it sounded like laughing.

"You're so not funny," I said scowling, but the laughter continued in my head and I scowled some more.

Now ignoring the laughter, I quickly got dressed and climbed into the bed, resting my head on the pillow as I threw my blankets over my body. I closed my eyes and the last thing I heard before falling asleep was faint laughter in my head.

* * *

Banana gone now, the Doctor was still in the kitchen, thinking about what just happened only mere minutes ago. Blimey, that was awkward.

He tried to make it seem like he wasn't at all bothered by the fact that there was a very attractive young woman, standing in front of him in only a towel. It seemed to work by the way Sophie blinked at him with a confused look on her face.

But to be honest, he was rather embarrassed by what happened. Not only that, for some reason, his hearts fluttered when he finally noticed Sophie standing there in only a towel.

Thinking about Sophie now, the Doctor still felt like he knew her from somewhere, but he didn't know where. There was something that felt familiar about her but that was impossible, he had just met her but the feeling of knowing her didn't go away.

Shaking his head, the Doctor got out of his seat and went to leave the kitchen. Going through the same door that Sophie went, he didn't find himself in his room but in Sophie's. Knowing this was the TARDIS doing, he sighed.

"What are you trying to do, Old Girl?" he asked.

But he didn't get a reply. So he asked again, but this time in his mind. But again, no reply. If she wasn't going to reply, she probably wasn't ever going to, stubborn as she was. The Doctor shook his head as he glanced at Sophie who was mumbling in her sleep. He smiled to himself at the sound of it and if he had been listening closely, he would have noticed that she was mumbling his name. After looking at Sophie one last time, he went out the door and thankfully, he didn't find himself back in Sophie's room and with that, he went to bed.

**TBC...**

**HAHA! The TARDIS is being such a minx in the last part of this part, switching the rooms to make them have that moment hehe. As you can tell, the TARDIS likes Sophie and for me, I think she knows that Sarah Jane is Sophie's aunt. I don't know why but I just think she does. I had fun doing the TARDIS for this, I hope that I did her justice. It's so weird how easy it is to call the TARDIS a she? Anyway! Please leave reviews and tell me what you think! Until next time on WITS! :D**


	9. Tooth and Claw, Part 1

**Disclaimer:** See the introduction.

**Author's Note: **Here's the first part of the Tooth and Claw! :D The episode where Torchwood in introduced for the first time. I know this is a way away but I seriously can't wait for Sophie to meet Jack. You can be sure he's gonna be flirting with her hehe. Well the first conversation between Sophie and the TARDIS happens in here Sophie's thoughts will be in italic and the TARDIS will be italic and bold. As I said in the previous Author's Note, the TARDIS likes Sophie so I think they will both be close which will show through out the story so yay!Anyway please tell me what you think and tell me what you thought of the first part! :D

A huge thanks to Nymartian, The Yoshinator, grapejuice101, Angel of Randomosity, Ann4ever17, and The Wicked Heart for your wonderful and amazing reviews! :D

* * *

I looked down at myself in the dress that I was wearing while standing in front of a mirror. I woke up this morning and found this beautiful 1879 style dress. I had wondered to myself for a couple minutes how this dress was in my room but then I managed to figure that the TARDIS had something to do with it. As if she knew where we were going today. To be honest, it wouldn't surprise me if she did know.

My aunt told me that the TARDIS was smart and knew as much as the Doctor knew considering she was from Gallifrey and was Time Lord Technology. It surprised me though how easy it was calling the TARDIS a 'she'. I just put it off as it seemed like all ships were she's _especially_ in movies. I smoothed down my dress as I looked up at the mirror, checking myself out. This was really beautiful and looked great on me. The TARDIS did a great job.

"Thanks girl," I said, now turning my gaze to the ceiling as if I was actually talking to her. It was then I heard a voice in my head and it sounded as if she was smiling.

**_'You're welcome Sophie, anything for Sarah Jane Smith's niece…'_**

I was shocked and I knew that this was the TARDIS speaking but I still couldn't help but question, _'Is this the TARDIS?'_

Now there was laughter in my head as she replied, '**_Yes that's me but you can call me 'Sexy.'_**

I giggled out loud._ 'Really? That's what you want me to call you?'_

**_'You don't have to, you can me what you want … but I prefer Sexy.'_**

_'Okay.' _This time I laughed out loud._ 'Sexy it is.'_I hesitated in what I wanted to say next. It was about what happened last night … with the Doctor.

**_'What is it Sophie?'_**

_'Why…'_ I bit my bottom lip, hesitating again, but then I continued. Why did you make me go into the kitchen last night?' I didn't get a response so I called her name in my mind, _'Sexy?'_

Again no response and I pouted slightly before sighing in an exasperated tone of voice. Now and then I knew that I wasn't going to get an answer. With one final sigh, I went to finish getting ready (which was fixing my hair up in a bun) and once I finished, I headed out my bedroom and made my way through the corridor to get to the console room. About half way there, I felt a hard jerk and it made me fall on my butt.

_'What the heck was that?'_ I thought to myself with a groan as I stood up on my feet, rubbing my backside. I heard Sexy's voice in my head again and again, she sounded like she was laughing.

**_'Alright there, Soph?' _**

_'Yes fine…"_ I grumbled to myself. _'Why do you always laugh at me?' _

**_'I'm sorry… but you humans are just so amusing.' _**

I grumbled some more and I heard one last final laugh before she was gone.

Knowing now that the TARDIS had probably stopped, I picked up my skirts and ran to get to the console room before Rose and the Doctor left. Luckily I got there in a couple minutes and saw the Doctor and Rose lying on the ground laughing their heads off.

"What are you two doing on the floor?" I asked, catching their attention.

They got to their feet and saw my state of dress. I didn't miss the way the Doctor's eyes looked me up and down, taking me in. I forced back a blush but I failed in doing because I felt my cheeks heat up.

"Why are you wearing that?" Rose questioned curiously.

"Oh, uh, Sexy gave it to me," I answered, thinking that they would know who that was but then I saw the confused look my friend's face and the furrowed brows on the Doctor. "I mean, the TARDIS gave it to me."

"Why…why would she do that?" Rose still sounded confused but I took notice to the fact that the Doctor was beaming at me with that grin on his face.

"The TARDIS must like you," he said but I didn't miss the surprise in his voice and I titled my head to the side.

"Why is that so surprising?" I asked.

"Because it usually takes her a while to get used to companions, she doesn't always like them at first."

"I guess I must be different then." I shrugged, guessing that was the reason she liked me, but I wasn't really sure. I never asked, but I think it might have be the fact that I was Sarah Jane's niece. My auntie always said she and the TARDIS were close.

"Right then, where was I? Oh yes! 1978!" The Doctor exclaimed, getting back to where we were. "Now that was one hell of a year!" He grabbed his jacket, slipping it on as he continued speaking. "China invades Vietnam…the Muppet movie! Love that film. "Margret Thatcher…urgh." He made a cute disgusted face earning a laugh from Rose before he moved on with Rose and I right behind him. "Skylab falls to Earth…with a little help from me." He boasted.

"Don't get too big of a head, Doctor," I teased him.

"Never!" The Doctor grinned at me widely and went back on to what he was saying. "Nearly took off my thumb…" We stepped outside of the TARDIS and I saw we were standing in a field.

I was the first one to notice that there was soldiers and they were surrounded us with their guns raised. My entire body froze but the Doctor didn't notice. Nor did he noticed the soldiers and it didn't look like Rose did either

"I like my thumb."

"Doctor?" I called, gulping.

"I need my thumb. I'm very attached to my thumb…"

"DOCTOR!" I yelled.

The Doctor looked at me surprised. "What was that for?"

I sighed and pointed at the soldiers. He followed my gaze and his eyes widened _finally_ noticing the soldiers. His hands went up and Rose followed with me following behind seconds later. The guns clicked ominously and the Doctor obviously realized that he didn't take us to 1979 because he said,

"1879. Same difference." The Doctor looked at me, glancing at the dress I wore and looked back up at me then added, "Well that explains why the TARDIS gave you that dress."

"You think?" I said nervously as I continued to stare at the guards. One of them, who I guessed was the Captain, spoke up in a serious tone of voice.

"You will explain your presence, and the nakedness of this girl." He added the last thing nodding to Rose.

_Naked_ Rose mouthed to me, confused.

"They're think you're naked because you're showing your legs," I told her quietly. Thank god for Sexy getting me this dress. It was amusing that she seemed to know that the Doctor wouldn't take us to right time period.

Rose nodded, now getting it.

"Are we in Scotland?" The Doctor questioned the solider with a grin and in this _perfect_ Scottish accent.

He looked surprised but it didn't show on his face, wanting to keep the serious persona. "How can you be ignorant of that?"

"Oh, I'm—I'm dazed and confused," The Doctor said, coming up with a lie right on the spot. "I've been chasing, this wee naked girl over hill and dale." He looked at Rose. "Isn't that right, ya timorous beastie?"

Rose went along with it and spoke but in this horrible Scottish accent that made me cringe. "Och, aye! I've been oot and aboot."

"No, don't do that."

"Hoots man!" Rose tried again but her accent still sounded way off.

"No, really don't. Really."

"Nice try," I told my friend in a whisper, not hiding the grin.

She whispered back to me, shrugging her shoulders slightly, "What? I thought it would work."

"Will you identify yourself, sir?" The Captain questioned.

The Doctor went back to the task at hand, still in his Scottish accent. "I'm Doctor James McCrimmon. From the…Township of Balamory. Eh… I have my credentials, if I may." He gestured towards his left pocket and the Captain nodded.

Seeing that they weren't going to shoot, I put my hands down and Rose followed along with the Doctor who fumbled in his pocket and pulled out the physic paper. He showed it around as he continued speaking,

"As you can see, a Doctorate from the University of Edinburgh. I trained under Doctor Bell himself."

"Let them approach," A upper-glass English accent sounded from the carriage.

The captain didn't take his eyes away from us, the distrust in his eyes clear. "I don't think that's wise ma'am."

"Let them approach," the voice repeated.

The Doctor gestured towards the carriage and the captain seemed to clench his jaw but knew that he had no choice…he had to let us go.

"You will approach the carriage, and show due deference," The captain told us giving in but still distrustful and I couldn't blame him.

I bit back a laugh as the Doctor gave him an 'aye, aye, Captain' sort of signal. I shared a amused look with Rose as we approached the carriage. One of the footmen opened to reveal Queen Victoria who I pointedly gaped at but she didn't seem to notice or if she did, she didn't look like she did.

"Rose, Sophie, might I introduce her majesty Queen Victoria," The Doctor introduced. "Empress of India and the Defender of the Faith."

After snapping myself out of my stupor, I gave the Queen a curtsey and luckily, it wasn't clumsy and I smiled politely at her. "It's an honor to meet you, your Majesty."

"Rose Tyler, ma'am," Rose said, giving her own curtsy. "And my apologies…for being so naked." She laughed nervously.

"I've had five daughters, it's nothing to me," Queen Victoria said. "But you Doctor…show me these credentials." The Doctor obligingly handed the physic paper over and she studied it for a moment before she quickly glanced back at him. "Why didn't you say so immediately? It states clearly here that you have been appointed by the Lord Provost as my protector." The she smiled at me and it took me by surprise. "And it's so sweet you brought your wife, Lady Sophie with you."

My eyes widened and Rose's mouth dropped shocked.

"Wife?" she sputtered out.

The Doctor was surprised and shocked by this too. "Wife?" he echoed Rose.

I couldn't believe it. It actually said that. "Huh, it says that?"

"Does it?" He took the psychic paper from Queen Victoria who handed back to him. He checked it out and nodded quickly. "Yes it does! Good! Good!" I felt the Doctor slip his arm around my waist, bringing me to his side. "Yes I brought her with me, I couldn't let her stay home all by herself and she doesn't like it when I'm gone." He put a smile on his face and his eyes told me to just go along with it. "Isn't that right, darling?"

I nodded. "Yes, it's true," I told Queen Victoria. "I do hate it so when he's gone."

The Doctor smiled at me, pressing a sweet kiss to my cheek. I had to keep myself from giggling girlishly. We didn't notice Rose glaring to herself as she watched this happen.

The Doctor changed the subject but still kept his arm around my waist. "Um…why is Your Majesty traveling by road when there's a train all the way to Aberdeen?"

"A tree on the line?"

"An accident?" The Doctor questioned instantly.

"I am the Queen of the United Kingdom of Great Brittan and Ireland. Everything around me tends to be planned."

"An assassination attempt?"

Rose was surprised by this. "What, serious? There's people out to kill ya?"

"I'm quite used to staring down the barrel of a gun."

"Sir Robert of McLeish lives but ten miles hence," The Captain informed who was behind us, sitting on a horse. "We'll send word ahead, he'll shelter us for tonight, then we can reach Balmoral tomorrow."

"This Doctor, his wife, and his timorous beastie will come with us," Queen Victoria said and the Captain nodded.

"Yes ma'am," he agreed. "We'd better get moving – it's almost nightfall."

The Queen nodded regally. "Indeed. And there are stories of wolves in these parts. Fanciful tales intended to scare the children. But good for blood, I think." She looked forward. "Drive on!"

Rose grinned at the Doctor and we went on our way, walking behind the carriage. The Doctor's arm wasn't around my waist anymore and I found myself missing it. We could quit pretending to be married now…at least for the moment.

"It's funny though 'cos you say 'assassination'," Rose spoke as we continued to walk. "And you just think of Kennedy and stuff. Not her."

"1879?" The Doctor thought about it for a moment before saying, "She's had, oh, six attempts on her life? And I'll tell you something else…" He grinned. "We met Queen Victoria!"

Rose laughed excitedly. "I know!"

"It's amazing!" I was just as excited as my friend was. I was a big fan of History and she was one of the people that I loved to read about.

"What a laugh!"

"She was just sitting there."

"Like a stamp," The Doctor and I said at the same time, grinning at each other when we did so.

"I want her to her to say…" She put on an affected upperclassmen accent. "'We are not amused.'" She giggled then seriously to the Doctor, "I bet you five quid I can make her say it."

"Well, if I gambled on that, it'd be an abuse of my privilege of traveler in time," The Doctor told her.

"… Ten quid?" Rose offered.

"Done," he agreed, nodding. He looked over at me. "What about you Sophie?"

"Oh I'm not a gambler." Then I added teasingly, "But I know Rose is going to win and you'll lose the bet."

"Well of course," The Doctor said, not even realizing what I said. When he did, he looked taken aback. "Wait, sorry?"

"Ha!" Rose laughed loudly, giving her tongue between teeth smile and I grinned at her while the Doctor pouted, earning a laugh from me and Rose.

**TBC...**

**I think I'm going to do this when I start a episode, the first part will be shorter than the others kind of like a introduction sort of thing. So Sophie and the Doctor are married or well Queen Victoria thinks they are. But see? She doesn't even them and she thinks their married! That's pretty awesome. Anyway, please leave reviews and tell me what you think! Until next time on WITS! :D**


	10. Tooth and Claw, Part 2

**Disclaimer:** See the introduction.

**Author's Note: **Here's the second part of the Tooth and Claw! :D Of course the Doctor and Sophie are going to have to pretend to be married! How fun is that?! And of course the TARDIS (Sexy) will continue to be playing matchmaker which is another awesome thing! Lol. Anyway, I won't keep you from reading any longer! Please leave reviews and tell me what you think of the second part! :D

A huge thanks to BadWolf666, AshRain114, grapejuice101, dream lighting, Ann4ever17, The Wicked Heart, The Yoshinator, RoseMoon, Nymartian, and Skyork1991 for your wonderful and amazing reviews! :D

* * *

One of the footmen opened the door of the carriage and helped Queen Victoria out of it while Rose, the Doctor, and I stood with the soldiers once we made it to the place. There was a sign on the house and it said:

_Torchwood House… _

I didn't know why the name made me feel like it was going to be important one day. But before I had time to think about, a man came out of the house and approached the Queen with a monk behind him. I frowned to myself. There was something about him that made my stomach twist unpleasantly and it seemed to feel that way even more so when his eyes glanced at me. I flinched under his gaze and unconsciously moved closer to the Doctor who noticed this and looked at me with concern in his eyes.

"I'm fine," I told him quietly, knowing he was going to ask.

He stared at me for a moment before nodding but I could tell he didn't believe me, being the perceptive person that he was.

"You're Majesty," the man said, bowing to Queen Victoria who smiled at him.

"Sir Robert."

_So this was Sir Robert?_ I realized, looking him over with narrowed eyes. There was something off about him too but not in the same way the monk was. It was a different kind of off. One that you couldn't see unless you looked really closely. I snapped out of my thoughts when Queen Victoria continued speaking.

"My apologizes for the emergency," she said. "And how is Lady Isobel?"

"She's…" Sir Robert seemed to hesitate as if he was thinking about what he was going to say but this didn't last that long. "Indisposed, I'm afraid – she's gone to Edinburgh for the season. And she's taken the cook with her – the kitchens are barely stocked…I wouldn't blame Your Majesty if you wanted to ride on."

I raised my eyebrow at him and from the corner of my eye, I saw the Doctor cock his head to one side, watching him. I wondered if he was thinking the same way I was. That Sir Robert seemed to want the Queen to stay away from here. But the Queen was having none of that.

"Oh, not at all!" she said happily. "I've had quite enough carriage exercise. And this is…" She paused as she took in the house before saying, still in a cheer tone. "Charming. If rustic. It's my first visit to this house. My late husband spoke of it often. The Torchwood Estate. Now, shall we go inside?"

Sir Robert looked reluctant but the Queen didn't notice but I did. The look in his eyes showed how reluctant he was. I wondered why he was being like this…

"And please excuse the naked girl," Queen Victoria said, nodding to Rose.

"Sorry," she apologized.

"She's a feral child, I bought her for sixpence in old London Town," the Doctor explained, coming up with a lie. "It was her or the Elephant, but the wife…" He nodded towards me. "Insisted on getting the girl because, well, who would want the Elephant?"

"Thinks he's funny," Rose said then she looked pointedly at Queen Victoria. "But I'm so not amused. What do you think, Ma'am?"

I stifled a giggle earning a nudge in the side by the Doctor, but he seemed to hiding his own smile.

"It hardly matters," she answered. She looked at Sir Robert. "Shall we proceed?" He nodded and they began to make their way into the house as Rose said quietly to the Doctor and me,

"So close."

"Sure, Rose, just keep thinking that," I teased and my friend stuck her tongue out at me childishly. I returned the gesture then to the Doctor, I told him, "Just you wait she's going to get that out of her."

"We'll see Sophie, we'll see," The Doctor said with amused smirk, not taking the bait.

"Oh yes we will," I said back and I giggled. If I didn't know any better, I would say we were flirting and just the thought of that made me blush internally. I bet Sexy would be laughing at me right now … cheeky cow that she was.

"Makerson and Ramsey, you will escort the Property," The Capitan said to two of his soldiers.

"Yes sir." The first one nodded and the second one said the same thing, nodding as well before one of the soldiers took a small wooden box from the carriage and started to carry it carefully to the house.

"What's in there then?" the Doctor asked, the interest clear in his voice.

"Property of the Crown," the Capitan answered. He gave the Doctor a look, "You will dismiss any further thoughts, sir?"

When he wasn't looking, the Doctor pulled a face to Rose and me. I stifled another giggle.

"The rest of you will go to the rear of the house. Assume your designated positions."

Another solider spoke to the other ones in a stern voice. "You heard the orders. Positions, sir."

The Doctor nodded towards the house and we followed behind the soldiers.

-0-

Meeting up with Sir Robert and Queen Victoria, we followed them into the Observatory room followed by two of the monks including the one that gave me this bad feeling. The first thing anyone would take notice in the room would be this humungous telescope that was in the middle of the room. It was really amazing looking.

"This, I take it, is the famous Endeavour," Queen Victoria said, making it a statement rather than a question.

Sir Robert nodded. "All my father's work. Built by hand in his final years. Became something of an obsession – he spent his money on this rather than caring for the house or himself."

"I wish I'd met him, I like him," The Doctor said, smiling. "That thing's beautiful – can I um…?"

"I think my husband's asking if we could take a look," I told Sir Robert. "Right dear?" I looked at the Doctor, amusement in my eyes, obviously having fun with this pretending to be husband and wife.

"Yes, that's right, darling," The Doctor agreed, still smiling but his smile seemed to wide even more almost making me giggle. _God this was fun… _I took a look at Rose who was frowning, obviously not liking what happened. Now I wished that I didn't look…

"Help yourself," Sir Robert said.

The Doctor slipped his hand through mine, entwining our fingers together, and he tugged me in the direction of the telescope and the wheel that was next to it with Rose behind us.

"What did he model it on?" The Doctor asked Sir Robert as he let go of my hand to examine the telescope closer.

"I know nothing about it," he replied honestly. "To be honest, most of us thought him a little …shall we say, eccentric?"

The Doctor gave a dopey laugh as he bent down towards the telescope to look through it.

"I wish now I'd spent more time with him. And listening to his stories."

"It's a bit rubbish," The Doctor commented rudely, peering through the telescope."

Rose turned to me, hiding a huge grin as she stood next to me.

"How many prisms has it got? Way too many. The magnification's gone right over the top, that's stupid kind a—"Then he paused and quietly asked Rose and I, "Am I being rude again?"

"Just a little bit," I was the one to respond, showing how much with my fingers.

The Doctor quickly corrected himself, standing up, "But it's pretty. It's very…" He patted the telescope, putting a smile on his face. "Pretty."

Rose patted him fondly on the arm as I gave him a 'much better' expression while giving his hand a squeeze, unable to not think of how easy it was being this way with him. It was weird… but not unpleasant at all.

"And the imagination of it should be applaud," Queen Victoria said with a smile as she came closer to us.

"Couldn't agree with you more, your Majesty," I told her with a smile of my own. "There's nothing better than stargazing. It was one of my favorite things to do when I was a child with my father." And it was true; it was something I did with my Dad when he was alive. It was something I missed. I could feel my eyes tear up at the thought of my Dad.

Queen Victoria seemed to notice the sadness in my eyes. "You alright, dear?"

"Yes I'm fine," I mumbled quietly, rubbing my eyes, not noticing the fact that the Doctor was looking at me with concern.

Rose changed the subject. "I thought you might disapprove, Your Majesty," she said causing the Queen to look over at her. "Stargazing. Isn't that a bit fanciful." I smiled to myself, knowing that she was trying to get the Queen to say it again.

But she just stared at her.

"You could easily … not be amused, or something…?" Rose tried again but the Queen continued to stare at her. "No…?"

Queen Victoria finally spoke, but still stared at Rose. "This device surveys the infinite work of God."

The Doctor shook his head at Rose, a vague smile on his face. It was looking like he was going to win the bet but I just knew Rose would win…maybe not but soon.

"What could be finer? Sir Robert's father was an example to us all," Queen Victoria continued on. "A polymath. Stepped in astronomy and sciences, yet equally well versed in folklore and fairy tales."

"Stars and magic. I like him more and more." The Doctor wandered around the telescope to examine it more.

"Oh, my late husband enjoyed his company." Queen Victoria looked at me and Rose. "Prince Albert was aquatinted with many rural superstitions coming as he did from the Saxe Coburg."

Once he made his way around the telescope, the Doctor now stood behind Rose and whispered to us,

"That's Bavaria."

"Yes I know," I told him quietly and I really did. As I said, I read all about Queen Victoria and about her husband as well.

"You do?" The Doctor sounded surprised.

I titled my head to the side. "Why is that so surprising?"

"It's not," he said, scratching the back of his sheepishly.

I gave a him a 'really now?' expression but Queen Victoria didn't notice this exchange as she turned to Sir Robert.

"When Albert was told about your local wolf, he was transported," she told him with a smile.

"So, what's with this wolf then?" The Doctor asked.

"It's just a story."

"Then tell it," my fake husband pressed.

Sir Robert glanced around at the mock who gave me that bad feeling uncomfortably causing me to wonder why he was looking at him like that. Finally he looked back at us and said in haltingly sort of way,

"It's said that—"

But he was cut off.

"Excuse me sir," The monk said giving Sir Robert a warning look. "Perhaps her Majesty's party could repair to their. It's almost dark."

"Of course," Sir Robert agreed. "Yes, of course."

"And then supper," Queen Victoria said. "And … could we find some clothes for Miss Tyler? I'm tired of nakedness."

"It's not amusing, is it?" Rose asked pointedly.

But the Queen glanced around her and decided to ignore this comment and turned back to Sir Robert. I heard the Doctor mutter something to Rose and she poked him in the chest and I smiled to myself.

"Sir Robert, your wife must've left some clothes," the Queen said. "See to it." Once he nodded, she turned to me. "And perhaps, you could go with her Lady Sophie, and help her pick the _right_ clothes wear." Rose scowled to herself but it was unseen and the Queen added, "If that's alright with your husband of course?"

"Of course she can," The Doctor answered, giving my hand a squeeze. "She can do what she wants. She does it all the time anyway." He gave me a teasing look.

"I resent that," I grumbled to myself quietly but the Doctor heard and he chuckled, leaning in to give me a kiss on the cheek but I glanced up at him so he ended up kissing the side of my mouth instead. My cheeks turned rosy as he pulled back making me take notice to the fact he was blushing too but his was a slight blush while mine was a bright one and you were able to see it as clear as day. We glanced away from each other at the same and I missed Rose glaring at us.

"We shall dine at seven," Queen Victoria told everyone in the room. "And talk some more about this wolf. After all…there is a full moon tonight."

"So there is, ma'am." Sir Robert said, bowing to her.

With that, she left the room with the others including the Doctor, Rose, and I followed behind her. After we were shown to one of the bedrooms in the Torchwood house, Rose went over to one of the wardrobes that were in the room and she picked out a brown dress, putting it up to herself before she turned to me where I was sitting on the bed.

"What about this one?" she asked.

I shook my head immediately. "No, brown isn't your color, Rose."

She looked herself in the mirror and nodded in agreement as she put up the dress before picking this white frilly blouse, again asking me what I thought. I gave my response and it must have been funny to her because she laughed and put the blouse up. Then she pulled out this blue dress, put it up to herself and twirled around for a moment before looking at me.

"This one?" she asked.

"I love it," I replied and I really did. Blue was defiantly Rose's color. As she sat down the dress on the bed next to me, I noticed that there was another wardrobe. "Maybe there might be something better there. I'll check it out.

Rose nodded and I stood up, crossing over to the wardrobe and I opened it up only to scream and jump at the sight of a young maid crouched inside the wardrobe, breathing heavily.

"What is it?" Rose asked worriedly and she ran over to me, her eyes widening at the sight of the maid sitting in there wardrobe.

A couple minutes later, we were sitting on the bed and the maid looked scared as she spoke up.

"They came through the house," she said shakingly. "The incitements, they took the Steward and the Master. And my Lady."

I grabbed her hand and squeezed, giving her a reassuring smile. "Everything's going to be fine Sweetheart. Listen we—"I nodded towards Rose before looking back at the maid, still with a reassuring smile on my face. "Have a friend – he's called the Doctor, he'll know what to do. I'm sure of it."

The maid didn't look too reassured but she didn't look that scared anymore.

"You've got to come with us," I continued.

But she shook her head immediately, the scared expression back on her face. "Oh, but I can't Miss."

I gave her another squeeze. "Yes, you can."

Deciding to help out, Rose grabbed her other hand and the maid looked at her. "What's your name?"

"Flora," The maid or now known as Flora answered.

"Flora, we'll be safe," Rose told her. "There's more people arrived downstairs – soldiers and everything, and they can help us. I promise."

"You just have to trust us, okay? Everything will be fine," I added in as my friend and I helped Flora from the bed and started to leave the room, together, telling her to come on quietly.

I was the first one to get to the door and peered cautiously out of it, glancing around. When I was sure it was clear, I grabbed Flora's hand and led her out of the room, down the corridor with Rose close behind. Just around the corner, there was a guard lying there and I gasped at the sight of him as I felt Flora squeeze my hand tightly, her eyes were wide.

"Oh Misses," she whispered then louder, fright in her voice, "I did warn you!"

Rose went over to him, kneeled, and felt his pulse.

"Rose?" I asked as I let go of Flora's hand and went over to my friend.

"He's not dead," Rose finally said, moving her hand away from the man's neck, glancing up at me "I don't think— he must have been drugged or something."

Before I could even ask who would do that, I heard muffled scream coming from Flora's direction but Rose and I didn't have to react because both of us were grabbed. I struggled in the monk's grip and I almost let out a scream to call the Doctor's name but my almost scream was muffled by a hand and I closed my eyes tightly, wondering what was going to happen to us.

**TBC...**

**Oh no! Both Rose and Sophie have been captured by the monks! That's not good especially since they're gonna be stuck in a room with a werewolf! Talk about scary! So what did you think of the side on the mouth kiss the Doctor gave Sophie. Sure it was accident but it was a sweet accident! Anyway, please leave reviews and tell me what you think! Until next time on WITS! :D**


	11. Tooth and Claw, Part 3

**Disclaimer:** See the introduction.

**Author's Note: **Here's the third and last part of the Tooth and Claw! :D Well since this is the last part of episode three, I bet you know what that means...? Yes! Your right, the episode School Reunion is coming! I'm really excited for that one because the Doctor and Rose find out that Sophie is Sarah Jane's neice! Both will be shocked for sure but probably the Doctor more so than Rose. Anyway, please leave reviews and tell me what you think of the last part of Tooth and Claw (which is really, really, really long as you can tell when you get the alert for the chap)! :D

A huge thanks to BadWolf666, grapejuice101, Ann4ever17, The Wicked Heart, The Yoshinator, Slyork1991, Nymartian, Angel of Randomosity, 11 Dr . Luv, and BlueGreen216 for your wonderful and amazing reviews! :D

* * *

**_Sophie's POV…_**

Rose and I ended up being locked up and chained into a cellar with Lady Isobel – so much for her being indisposed – and her household staff. There was cage in the room with us and a man was in there, sitting quietly with his eyes closed. There was a frightening about this man as if he wasn't a part of this world. I couldn't help explain it but I knew that I was afraid of him. Normally I didn't get afraid – I was a big fan of watching scary movies – but this time, I was scared out of my mind. My hands were shaking as I clenched them together, gulping. I took a look at Rose and she was just staring at the man.

"Don't make a sound," Lady Isobel suddenly said causing Rose and I to look at her. "They said if we scream or shout, then he will slaughter us." She shuddered with fear as did her staff and I couldn't help but feel bad for them. They had been stuck down here longer than we have.

"But…he's in a cage, he's a prisoner," Rose told her. "He's the same as us."

Lady Isobel's voice was full of fear as she spoke again. "He's nothing like us. That creature is not mortal."

I looked away from Lady Isobel and looked at the man in the cage, staring at him as if I was trying to figure him out. Then his head slowly rose and once it was completely up, he opened his eyes and my widened as I took notice to the fact his eyes were completely black. I heard Lady Isobel and her staff whimper as they cowered in fear. Rose and I shared looks and I could tell she was just as scared as I was but both of us had questions in our eyes. The same ones… Who was this man? And what did he want with us?

My friend glanced away from me and stood up causing my eyes to widen. _What_ _the hell was she doing? _

"Rose—"I started to say at the same time as Lady Isobel went,

"Don't child."

But Rose ignored both of us as she slowly edged towards the man, chains rattling slightly. Once she as close as the chains allowed, she kneeled before him.

"Who are you?" Rose questioned.

"Don't enrage him," The Steward warned but I shushed him earning a glare but I ignored it. Though I was scared, I was wondering who this man was and what the hell he was doing here for. There had to be a reason…there just had to be because if there wasn't he wouldn't be locked up.

Rose continued speaking, "Where are you from? You're not from Earth. What planet are you from?"

"Ooh…intelligence …" the man said in a voice that sent shivers down my spine.

"Where were you born?" she asked, trying again.

"This body…ten miles away…a weakling, heartsick boy. Stolen away at night by the brethren from my cultivation." His lips curled up, a smirk appearing, and it seemed like his eyes had darken even more. "I carved out his soul and sat in his heart…"

I gulped as my hands shook even more. Where was the Doctor when you needed him? I closed my eyes, hoping we would get out of this mess soon.

"All right…" I heard Rose slowly speak up as if she was trying process what he just told us. "So the body's human … but what about you? The thing inside?"

"So far from home," he muttered as I opened my eyes, seeing that he wasn't looking at us anymore.

"If you wanna get back home, we can help," Rose told the man, well not _really_, but we didn't know _what_ he was yet.

"Why would I want to leave this place?" The man asked, eyes snapping back to look at us. "A world of industry, of work force and warfare. I could turn it to such purpose."

"How would you do that?" I blurted out without thinking and his eyes snapped to mine and I forced myself not to cower under his gaze. I hated myself for being so afraid

The man stared at me for a couple minutes before speaking, "I would migrate to the Holy Monarch."

My eyes widened in realization. Queen Victoria, he was here to kill her.

Rose seemed to realize this too. "You mean Queen Victoria?" she questioned though she already knew the answer to it.

"With one bite, I would pass into her blood. And then it begins. The empire of the Wolf!" He glanced at Rose and seemed to be in some sort of daze as he said, "So many questions." Suddenly he lunged forward and everyone including Rose jumped and gasped at the suddenness of it. My heart raced against my chest and my hands clenched and unclenched as I gulped in fear.

"Look! Inside your eyes!" the man exclaimed, eyes boring into Rose's. "You've seen it too!"

"Seen what?" Rose questioned.

"The Wolf!" I noticed how my friend's back tensed up as if she recognized those words and knew what he was talking about. "There is something of the Wolf about you!"

Rose stared at him and I could hear her breathing heavily. I knew then and there that she _did_ know what he was talking about.

"I don't know what you mean," she finally said but not meaning her words.

"You burnt like the sun, but all I require is the moon…"

The sound of the doors of the cellar being thrown open made me jump slightly and I watched as the moonlight flooded into the room. Fear gripped my heart as the feeling of something horrible happening came over me and this feeling seemed to grow even more when the man pressed his face against the bars.

A blissful smile appeared on his face as he looked at the moonlight coming in. "Moonlight…"

I could feel everyone shifting uncomfortably as the chains moved because of this. A wind kicked up and blew all through the cellar. I knew someone had to act so we could get out of him. I pushed down my fear and I stood up.

"All of you! Stop looking at it!" I told them urgently. "Flora, don't look at him – all of you have to listen to me, okay? If we want to get out of here we have to pull on the chains.

Rose was the first to listen and she pulled on the chains as she cried, "Listen to her and pull!"

But no one was listening, too frightened.

"Come on! We have to do this together or we won't have a chance! With me and Rose! Pull!"

Growls were emitting from the cage and the Lady Isobel, I noticed, was still staring at it with fear in her eyes.

I tried again to convince everyone to help, "I told you guys to pull! Stop your damn whining and help us!" Then to Lady Isobel, not caring how rude it sounded, "And I'm talking to you to your Ladyship! You want to get back to your husband, don't you? Then you're going to have to be brave and fight! Fight with all you got! Now come on – pull!"

Finally everyone scrambled up to help and a shared a 'thank god' expression with Rose as we all started to pull on the chains as hard as we could while hearing the pain filled screams of the man in the cage. I didn't spare him a glance, not wanting to see what was happening.

"One…two…three… pull!" I cried as we continued to pull on the chains, desperately trying to get the chains out of the wall. "Again! One … two … three … PULL!"

Finally looking at him, my eyes widened at the sight of not the man but a big huge wolf in his place. _Fuck… _The wolf growled loudly and flexed it claws as everyone screamed.

"Sophie! Come on!"

I snapped back into attention at the sound of Rose's voice. "One, two, three, PULL!"

And with one giant tug, the chain came free, breaking out of the wall. At the same time, the Doctor kicked down the door. And to say I was happy to see him would be an understatement.

"Doctor, thank God!" I breathed out, but while I was happy to see him, Rose was angry that it took him so long to get here.

"Where the hell have you been?!"

Not answering, the Doctor turned to look at the wolf and his response to it made me sigh exasperatingly. "Oh, that's beautiful!"

The wolf began to bend and break the bars as everyone ran to get out of the room.

"DOCTOR!" I yelled to get his attention.

This seemed to snap him out of the apparent awe of the wolf and he stated to help to get everyone out, "Out! Out! Out! Out! Out! Out! Out! Out! Out! Out!"

"Come on, Soph!" Rose said loudly, grabbing my arm and started to tug me out of the room.

"But the Doctor! We can't leave him!" I protested.

"He'll be fine; he would want us to go! Come on!"

I allowed Rose to tug me out of the room and we ran in the direction everyone was going in. Looking over my shoulder, I saw the Doctor running towards us and I breathed out a sigh of relief, glad that he got out of there.

-0-

As the Steward handed all the men the guns and told Lady Isobel to take the maids and get them out, the Doctor was using the sonic screwdriver to get the handcuffs off of us. He did Rose first as he spoke really fast but I managed to catch what he said.

"It could be any form of light modulated species triggered by specific wave lengths," he said finishing with Rose then going to me. "Did it say what it wanted?"

"The Queen, the crown, the throne – you name it," Rose told him as he took the handcuffs off me and threw them to the side.

I rubbed my wrists, grimacing in pain. They had put those handcuffs on a little too tightly. The Doctor noticed me doing this and he gripped my hands, glancing over my wrists quickly, making sure they weren't hurt. I smiled at his concern.

"You're fine," he told me, both of his thumbs rubbing soothing circles around my wrists. "It'll probably be sore in the morning. I'll get something for it later, yeah?"

I nodded in agreement and he let go of my hands but not before giving them a squeeze. Suddenly there was a thumping sound coming from the direction of the cellar and I tensed up, having a feeling that the wolf was out there. The Doctor went to investigate and I shook out of it before following him but I didn't get that far because Rose grabbed my arm.

"Where are you going?"

"Going with the Doctor," I answered like it was obvious.

"You should stay here, what if you get hurt?" Then she added for what she thought was good measure, "The Doctor would want you to stay in here."

"I don't care," I said stubbornly, removing my arm from Rose's grip. I heard Rose sigh heavily as I made my way out and into the corridor where I saw the Doctor and he was looking at the wolf who was standing on the other end of the corridor. The Doctor didn't notice that I was there standing behind as he and the wolf stared each other down for a couple moments.

The wolf growled loudly as it bared its teeth at the Doctor and I gasped, eyes widening as the Doctor ran back into the room, taking a hold of my hand, pulling me along with him. We got to Rose and he grabbed her hand and we caught up to the men with the guns and we quickly got behind the men and the Steward and watched as the wolf appeared and as soon as it did, the Steward cried,

"Fire!"

The wolf stumbled backwards I couldn't help but feel bad for it even though I knew that I shouldn't as the wolf was attacking us and planning on hurting the Queen.

"Fire!" The Steward yelled again and there were more shots, seemingly louder than the last. Because of this, I flinched and squeezed the Doctor's hand which was still entangled with mine.

There was smoke in the air as the men stopped shooting and the wolf was nowhere to be seen at all.

"All right, you men, we should retreat upstairs," The Doctor was the first one to speak but only Sir Robert moved back next to him, me, and Rose but the Steward and the others stayed.

"I'll not retreat," the Steward said and I gaped at him in shock. Why wouldn't he want to? "The battle's done. There's no creature on God's Earth that could survive an assault.

You got to be kidding me! Didn't he see what that wolf could do? I opened my mouth to say something but the Doctor was the one who spoke in an angry tone of voice.

"I'm telling you, come upstairs!"

"And I'm tell you, sir, that I will sleep well tonight with that thing's hide on my wall." Without another word, he strided across the room to look down the corridor.

The Doctor watched on, looking extremely angry but I could tell he was concerned as well. Finally the Steward came and from the mildly triumptant look on his face, he didn't see anything.

"Must've crawled away to die—" A horrified look crossed my face as the wolf's arm went through the ceiling and grabbed the Steward by the back of his shirt and with one quick pull, he was gone and I could hear his screams as he obviously got devoured by the wolf. My stomach twisted horribly at the sound of his screams. The screams died and I heard the Doctor exclaim,

"There's nothing we can do!"

Since he still had a hold of my hand, I was pulled along as he pushed Rose out of the room with us and we followed Sir Robert in this room, slamming the door behind us. The Doctor released my hand and quickly went to the door, taking out the sonic and using it to lock the door.

"Your Majesty! Your Majesty!" Sir Robert called loudly, going over to the stairs.

Queen Victoria appeared at the top of the stairs and he breathed out a sigh of relief. "Sir Robert!" she exclaimed as she made her way down the stairs. "What's happening? I heard such terrible noises."

"Your Majesty – we've got to get out," he told her. "But what of Father Angelo? Is he still here?"

"Captain Reynolds disposed of him." But from the look in her eyes, I could tell she was lying but I don't think anyone noticed.

The Doctor came back. "The front door's no good, it's been boarded shut," he said as he went to stand next to me, taking my hand once more as if it was the most natural thing in the world. It still amazed me how easy it was being around him but if I had to guess a reason, it would probably be because of the stories I heard from my auntie about him … but I couldn't help but feel as if there was more to it than that. His thumb unconsciously rubbed the back of my hand and I didn't take notice to the fact that Rose's eyes were on our connected hands and the Doctor didn't seem to notice this fact either as he continued speaking to the Queen. "Pardon me, Your Majesty – you'll have to leg it out of a window." Using his free arm, he gestured through a door.

With her head held high, Queen Victoria headed into that direction with Sir Robert, the Doctor, Rose, and I following right behind them. It wasn't that much longer until we found ourselves in another upstairs room. Sir Robert put himself in front as he told the Queen,

"Excuse my manners, Ma'am, but I shall go first, the better to assist her Majesty's egress."

"A noble sentiment, my Sir Walter Raleigh."

The Doctor cut in, sounding impatient, "Yeah, any chance you can hurry it up." Now it was my turn to rub circles into the back of his hand with my thumb and I gave him a look, silently telling him to calm down. He seemed to get the look and he nodded at me, giving my hand a gentle. I stopped rubbing his hand as Sir Robert climbed onto the window sill and he opened the window only to have to dodge bullets being shot at him from the monks outside. My eyes widened at the sight of them, wondering what they were doing. I asked the Doctor, whose eyes had widened at the sight of them, this.

"I reckon the monkey boys want us to stay inside," he replied.

I would have asked why but I already knew the answer. They wanted us to stray in here so the wolf would be able to bite the Queen.

"Do they know who I am?" I heard her ask and Rose was the one who replied.

"Yeah, that's why they want ya," she said and from looking over my shoulder, I saw the Queen's head snapped towards her and she faltered for a moment before she continued. "The wolf's lined you up for a… a…"

"A biting," I finished for Rose causing Queen Victoria to look at me and her eyes flashed with annoyance.

"Now, stop this talk, there can't be an actual wolf."

As soon as those words were out of her mouth, a howling rang through the house.

"Then what do you call that?" I questioned with an amused smile as we left the room hurriedly and we ran into a hallway and at the door that was there, I heard, who I knew was the wolf, banging into the door, trying to get in.

"What do we do?" Rose asked.

"We…run!"

"Is that it?!" she exclaimed and the Doctor turned towards her, letting go of my hand in the process.

"You got any silver bullets?" he asked.

"Not on me, no!"

"And that's why we got to run," I told my friend and she looked at me. "That's the only thing we can do."

The Doctor nodded in agreement. "There you are the, we run," he said. Then to the Queen, "Your Majesty, as a Doctor, I recommend a vigorous jog." He jogged on the spot to demonstrate. Good for the health. Come on!"

He grabbed the Queen's hand and led her from the room with the rest of us close behind. There was this staircase and we ran as fast as we could up with the Doctor telling us to come on. We managed to get to the top of the stairs and we ran through the corridors. I didn't have to look back to know the wolf was hot on our tails which was why I seemed to run even faster, closer to where the Doctor was.

I let out a scream when there was bang and I fell to the ground only to quickly scramble onto my backside to see that the Captain was shooting the wolf. My eyes widened at the sight of this happening but before I could even process it, I felt myself being picked up from the ground and pulled into another corridor. I knew it was the Doctor instantly and I looked up, finding the Doctor's concerned eyes.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Fine." I stood shakily on my feet and the Doctor had to put his arms around my waist so I wouldn't fall. It was the Capitan appeared, breathing heavily with the gun up against his chest but not where the bottom of it was pointed at him.

"I'll take this position and hold it," The Capitan said, speaking to the Queen, as he got his gun ready again. "You keep moving, for God sake! You're Majesty – I went to look for the property, it was taken. The chest was empty."

"I have it," Queen Victoria told him, clenching her bag to her chest. "It's safe."

The Capitan nodded. "Then remove your Ma'am." She nodded quickly and he looked over at the Doctor. "Doctor, you stand as Her Majesty's protector." Then to Sir Robert, "And for you Sir Robert – you're a traitor to the crown." He cocked his gun.

"Bullets can't stop it!" The Doctor told the Capitan loudly.

"They'll buy you time. Now, run!"

With that he positioned himself at the end of the corridor, gun at the ready. Seeing that Queen Victoria and Sir Robert were already running down the corridor, I took off after them with the Doctor behind me. We ran all the way to the library and I looked to see Rose had stopped outside the door.

"Rose, what are you doing?!" I yelled, fright in my voice causing the Doctor to notice her standing out there.

"Rose!" he cried and he ran out of the room, grabbed Rose around the waist, and pulled her into the room just in time to slam the door shut.

"Barricade the doors!" I heard Sir Robert yell and we all went to work doing just that except for the Queen who stood behind watching us. Once the door was barricaded, the Doctor went,

"Wait a minute, shh, shh, shh, wait a minute."

Listening to the Doctor, we stayed quiet and heard the sound of the wolf howling but it sounded as if it was going silent.

"It stopped." He went to stand on a chair and pressed his ear against the wall, listening.

After a couple minutes, I asked in the quietest voice I could muster, "Is is gone?"

The Doctor turned and nodded. "It's gone."

But before I could breathe a sigh of relief, I heard the sound of footsteps paddling around outside of the room.

"Listen…" Rose said, pointing a finger to her lips.

We did that as the Doctor quietly climbed down the chair and there was a dead silence in the library as we followed the wolf's process around the room, all of us absolutely frightened. The silence was so quiet I could hear the loud sound of the beating of my heart.

"Is this the only door?" The Doctor asked Sir Robert in a whisper.

"Yes…" And again before I could breathe a sigh of relief, he exclaimed, "No!" He dashed to the other door with the Doctor and they barricaded that one shut as well.

"Shh," Rose shushed them and I listened as hard as I could, glancing around uneasily. The Doctor had the same expression as he looked over at me and we held it while the sounds the werewolf was making continued. Finally it stopped and the sound of footsteps padded away into the distance. I knew then and there that it was gone and I was _finally_ able to breathe out a sigh of relief.

"I don't understand, what's stopping?" Rose questioned confused.

The Doctor broke his gaze with mine to look at his friend. "Something inside this room."

From the corner of my eye, I saw Sir Robert sit down on one of the chairs that was barricading the doors and he put his head into his hand. I felt bad for him and wanted to go over and say something reassuring, but I didn't know what _to_ say to him.

"What is it? Why can't it get in?" The Doctor asked himself, looking around the room, trying to figure it out.

"I'll tell you what though…" Rose started to say, going over to the Doctor who turned to her.

"What?"

"Werewolf…!"

The Doctor grinned. "I know!"

Rose half laughed as they threw their arms around each other in a hug and I watched them, but not really looking. Too caught in my thoughts about what happened. All those people dying… it was sad and I knew that I would probably have nightmares about today. I mean, who wouldn't? I snapped out of my thoughts by a hand being placed on my shoulder and I looked up at the Doctor, already knowing who it was before I looked up.

"What about you? You all right."

"Of course, I'm always alright," I said, patting his hand that was on my shoulder with my hand before pulling it back just as Sir Robert spoke up.

"I'm sorry, Ma'am," he said softly and we looked at him. "It's all my fault. I should've sent you away. I tried to suggest something was wrong, I … thought you might notice. Did you not notice something strange about my household?"

"Yep, especially with that Father Angelo," I said instantly responding and I shuddered to myself at the creepy feeling that tall monk gave me.

The Doctor nodded in agreement. "And they were bald, athletic…"

"That too." I crossed my arms over my chest, giving a nod of agreement as he continued.

"And your wife's away, I just thought you were happy," he finished.

"I'll tell you what though, Ma'am, I bet you're not amused now."

I looked at Rose and gave her an exasperated look. _Really Rose? She just had to say that now of all times._ Queen Victoria didn't appreciate the comment either.

"Do you think this is funny?" she asked angrily.

Rose winced. "No, Ma'am, I'm sorry," she replied meekly.

"What, exactly, I pray someone please – what exactly is that _creature_?"

The Doctor scratched the back of his head as he answered. "You'd call it a werewolf, but technically it's more of a lupine wavelength haemovatriform."

"And should I trust you, sir? You who change your voice so easily? What happened to your accent?"

… Oh right … his Scottish accent wasn't there any more I realized and the Doctor realized this too.

"Oh… right, sorry—"

Queen Victoria cut in with a hard tone of voice, "I'll not have it. "No sir—you…not that thing… none of it. This is not my world."

"Oh and they're not married," Rose added in, nodding towards me and the Doctor. Obviously wanting to point that out. I rolled my eyes. Was I just me or was her jealousy getting annoying?

Since I knew we were going to be in here for a while, I decided to look around the library. There had tons of books in here. I defiantly wouldn't mind staying in here for hours, reading all these books, learning more about stuff. As I was near the book selves, I took notice to something interesting looking. I went over to it, bending down to get a closer look. It was a door and it had a interesting carving on it. I recognized it immediately. It looked like a mistletoe… I didn't know why but I felt like this was important. So I did the only thing that I could do…

"Doctor?" I called getting his attention. "Look at this."

He went over to me and bended down next to me, looking it over and touching it as he did so. "Mistletoe…" he mused to himself. Then to Sir Robert, he asked while standing up with me following him, "Sir Robert, did you father put that there?" He pointed to it and Sir Robert shook his head.

"I don't know…I suppose…"

"On the other door, too…" he said as I went to stand to Rose. He was obviously thinking to himself out loud as he looked at the door that Sir Robert was near. "A carving wouldn't be enough…I wonder…" He quickly stood up on a chair and licked the wood work earning a disgusted look from Rose. Well at least that wasn't as disgusting as him licking blood off his fingers at Christmas… "Viscum album, the oil of the mistletoe – it's been worked into the wood like a vanish!" He jumped off the chair, grinning at Sir Robert. "How clever was your dad?! I love him!" He went up to Rose and me and explained, "Power stuff, mistletoe. Bursting with lectins and viscotoxins."

"So the wolf is allergic to mistletoe so that's why they can't get in?" I asked, seeing if I got it right.

"Well, it _thinks_ it is," The Doctor said. "The monkey monk monks need a way of controlling the wolf, maybe they trained it to react against certain things."

I nodded.

"Nevertheless, that creature won't give up, Doctor, and we still don't process and actual weapon."

The Doctor rolled his eyes. "Oh, your father got all the brains, didn't he?" he asked.

"Doctor, being rude again," I told him but I knew he totally meant that one and I was right because he said,

"Good. I meant that one." He strides towards the books shelves, gesturing around to all of them. "You want weapons? We're in a library. Books! Best weapons in the world." He turned around and slipped on his glasses. "This room's the greatest arsenal we could have." He pulled out some books from the shelves and chucked to Rose and me.

I caught mine with a grin and without consciously realizing it, I exclaimed, "I knew there was a reason why I married you Doctor!" My grin widened when he winked at me for the comment.

"Arm yourselves," he told us, being serious now.

After what seemed like forever, the Doctor found something in one of the books he pulled down from the book shelf he was nearby and he opened up the book, putting it down on the table.

"Look what your old dad found," he said, pointing to the page he was on. "Something fell from Earth."

I managed to get in the middle of the Doctor and Rose, looking down at the page which was a illustration of a rock falling to Earth from the sky.

"A space ship?" Rose guessed.

"No, it looks like a shooting star," I said, slipping on my own glasses to get a better look. When I did, I nodded, leaning back crossing my arms over my chest. "Yep, defiantly a shooting star."

Sir Robert nodded as he began to read from the book, on the other page next to the one with the shooting star. "'In the year of our Lord, 1540, under the reign of King James the Fifth, an almighty fire did not burn in the pit.'" He looked up at us. "That's the Glen of Saint Catherine just by the Monastery."

"But that's over three hundred years ago," Rose said.

I nodded. "Yeah, so what has it been waiting for?"

"Maybe just a single cell survived," The Doctor suggested. "Adapting slowly down the generations. It survived through the humans. Host after host after host."

"But why does it want the throne?" Sir Robert questioned.

"That's what it wants," Rose said and the Doctor looked at her. "It said so, the… the Empire of the Wolf…"

The Doctor looked up and said with foreboding in his tone, "Imagine it…the Victorian Age accelerated…starships…and misles fueled by coal and driven by steam…leaving history devastated in its wake."

I shuddered to think about that.

"Sir Robert!"

I looked up to see that the Queen was standing up and Sir Robert went over to her. Once he was in front of her, she continued.

"If I am to die here…"

"Don't say that, Your Majesty."

She regarded him seriously. "I would rather destroy myself rather than let that creature infect me. But that's no matter. I ask only that you find some place of safekeeping for something far older and more precious than myself." She opened up her bag.

"Hardly the time to worry about your valuables," The Doctor commented and the Queen looked at him.

"Thank you for your opinion, but there is nothing more valuable than this." She took out this beautiful diamond from her bag and held it in her palm.

I recognized this jewel instantly and I remembered reading about it. This was the Kol-I-Noor…

"Is that the Kol-I-Noor?" Rose questioned with amazement in her voice.

I nodded, staring at it. "Yeah, it is," I breathed out. "The Kol-I-Noor or most commonly called the greatest diamond in the world." The Doctor, Rose, and I went closer to the Queen so we could get a better look at the beautiful jewel.

"Given to me as the spoils of war," Queen Victoria told us. "Perhaps its legend is now coming true. It is said that whoever owns it must surely die."

"Well, that's true of anything if you own it long enough," The Doctor said. "Can I…?" He held his hand out for the diamond.

She gave it to him and he pushed his glasses down his nose, much like I did when I examined something really closer. I giggled to myself internally, remembering what Sam said before I left to go see Rose for Christmas:

_You really should put your glasses closer to your eyes… might back you see better… _

Thinking of Sam made me miss her; I would have to remember to call her the next time I was on Earth.

"This is so beautiful," The Doctor said, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"How much is it worth?" Rose asked probing the jewel with wide eyes.

He answered while still looking at the jewel, "They say…the wages of the entire planet for a whole week.

"Good job, my mum's not here," Rose said as she looked at the jewel. She laughed lightly. "She'd be fighting the wolf off with her bare hands for that thing."

Just the thought of that made me giggle earning a grin from Rose as the Doctor said with his own grin,

"And she'd win."

Rose laughed louder this time.

"Where's the wolf?" Sir Robert suddenly asked as he walked away. "I don't trust this silence."

Now that he mentioned it, it was getting a little too quiet in here and if it was _that_ quiet, it wasn't a good thing.

"Why do you travel with it?" The Doctor asked about the jewel as he looked up at Queen Victoria.

"My annual privilege," she said. "I'm taking it to Heiler and Carew. The Royal Jeweler's at Hazelhead. The stone needs recutting."

Rose frowned as she touched the jewel with a soft, small stroke, "Oh, but it's perfect."

"My late husband never thought so."

The Doctor took off his glasses. "Now that's a fact – Prince Albert kept on having the Koh-I-Noor cut down."

"It used to be forty percent bigger than this, if I remember correctly," I added after the Doctor.

"Yes, but he was never happy, kept on cutting and cutting," he finished off. It was then I took notice to something… we seemed to finish our sentences a lot … I wonder why …

"He always said…" Queen Victoria started off which shook me out of my thoughts of why the Doctor and I seemed to be finishing each other sentences. "The shine was not quite right." Her eyes turned sad. "But he died with it unfinished…"

"Unfinished…" he trailed off and his eyes sparked with realization. "Oh yes!" He threw the jewel at Queen Victoria who easily caught it and he started speaking really fast, so fast, I had to pay close attention so I could hear everything. "There's a lot of unfinished business in this house. His father's research –"He turned to Queen Victoria. "Your husband, Ma'am, he came here and he sought out the perfect diamond – hold on, hold on…" He was literally pacing back and forth as he ruffled his hair violently in his eagerness to work out whatever he was working out. "All these separate things, they're not separate at all, they're connected! Oh my head, my head! What if – this house, it's a trap for you – is that right, Ma'am?"

"Obviously."

"At least, that's what the wolf intended. But! What if there's a trap inside the trap?"

As smart as I was, I had no idea where he was going with this. "A easy, uncomplicated explanation would be great, Doctor," I told him. "And talk slowly this time."

This time he spoke slower but it was fast enough where we could comprehend what he was saying. "What if his father and your husband weren't just telling each other stories. They dared to imagine all this was true. And they planned against it. Laying the real trap for the wolf."

-0-

We ended up being forced out of the library because the wolf had broke through the glass window that was in there so now we were running, yet again, through a corridor to get away from the wolf.

"Gotta get to the observatory!" The Doctor exclaimed as we continued running.

We ran around a corner with the wolf close behind. When I saw that Rose wasn't beside me anymore, I whirled around and saw that she was transfixed by the wolf who was charging her way.

"Rose!" I screamed at the same time she did but before the wolf could get her, Lady Isobel appeared from out of nowhere and threw something at the werewolf.

Rose screamed again even though the wolf, because of what I guessed was mistletoe water, bounded back down the corridor. I ran to Rose and gave her a hug as I heard the Doctor exclaim enthusiastically to Lady Isobel,

"Good shot!"

I squeezed Rose tight for a couple minutes before I let go of the hug. With that, we – along with the Doctor – checked to see if the wolf was gone. When we did, we ran back and the Doctor told Queen Victoria and Sir Robert to come on and we set down the corridor again.

"The observation's this way!"

We followed Sir Robert in the direction he went and we reached the central stair case, hurrying up it. We made it there and the Doctor, who was in the lead, opened the doors.

"No mistletoe on these doors," he said, walking inside with us following him. To Sir Robert, "Your father wanted the wolf to get inside! Get inside I just need time. Is there any way to barricade this?!"

"Just do your work and I'll defend it."

The Doctor seemed to ignore him but I didn't and my eyes teared up, already having this feeling he wasn't going to survive. "If we could bind them shut with rope or something!"

"I said I'd find you time, sir," Sir Robert pressed determinedly. Rose and the Queen stared at him, aghast. "Now get inside."

The Doctor looked at him for a second. "Good man." Sir Robert closed the doors and he quickly went over to the Queen. "Your Majesty, the diamond?"

"For what purpose?"

"The purpose it was designed for." She handed him the diamond from her bag and he ran over to the mechanism.

I was right behind him but he had to call for our blonde friend,

"Rose!" Not wasting anytime, she ran to the Doctor who exclaimed after she was there with us, "Life it! Come on!"

Together, we tried to turn the wheel but it was a struggle to do so, but after a couple minutes, the cogs started to shift and the telescope to rise.

"Is this the right time to be stargazing?" Rose asked the Doctor sarcastically despite straining to turn the wheel.

"Yes it is," he answered.

It was then we heard the screams of Sir Robert and Rose and I shared terrified looks as he screamed his final screams.

"You said this thing doesn't work!" Rose exclaimed once his screams died down.

"It doesn't work as a telescope because that's not what it is! It's a light chamber! It magnifies the light rays like a weapon. We've just gonna power it up!"

"But there's no electricity!"

"Rose, don't you get it! We're not going to use electricity! We're going to use…!" I nodded towards the moonlight and her eyes widened as the Doctor grunted, still trying to get it to start.

"Moonlight!" she said loudly in realization. "But it needs moonlight! It's made by moonlight!"

"Exactly!"

"You're seventy percent water but you can still drown. Come on!"

Finally the light chamber started to align with the moon and I grinned. "Yes!" I cheered.

"Come on!"

At last, it was properly aligned and we stepped away from the gears as the moonlight bounced off the primes. Just as the wolf broke through the door, the light spewed forth from the end of the light chamber onto the floor far too short of the werewolf. I held my breath as the werewolf advanced on the Queen but from the corner of my eye, I saw the Doctor dive across the floor and threw the Koh-I-Noor into the beam of light. I gasped in amazement when a fantastic, brilliant prismatic beam of light hit the werewolf. He was lifted off of the floor and just hung there, caught in the wash of the moonlight. The Doctor had got off of the ground and was now standing next to me as we watched as the werewolf retook a human form.

"Make it brighter," the human said quietly. "Let me go."

Before the Doctor went to go back to the light chamber, I grabbed his hand and squeezed it.

"You're doing the right thing, okay? Don't forget that," I told him softly

He nodded and surprised me by lifting my hand and kissing the back of it before he let go of it and finally headed to the light chamber as I stared after him, my thumb on my other hand unconsciously rubbed the spot where he kissed me at. He got to the light chamber and flicked off a switch. With one final howl from the wolf form, the creature vanished and Rose breathed out a sigh of relief but Queen Victoria didn't do anything. She seemed to be staring at something on her wrist… I wasn't the only one who noticed … the Doctor did too.

"Your Majesty? Did it bite you?" he asked.

"No, it's … it's a cut."

"If that thing bit you…"

Queen Victoria cut him off. "It was a splinter of wood when the door came apart."

"Let me see." The Doctor reached for her hand but she pulled it away sharply.

"It is nothing."

The Doctor and I stared at her, obviously not believing her.

-0-

The Doctor, Rose, and I stepped forward and kneeled before the Queen. _Wow… never thought I would **ever** say that … _

"By the power invested in me by the Church and the State, I dub thee: Sir Doctor of TARDIS." With the sword in hand, Queen Victoria tapped the Doctor on both of his shoulders. She turned to Rose. "By the power invested in me by the Church and the State, I dub the: Dame Rose of the Powel Estate."

She tapped her on both of her shoulders like she did with the before turning to me and I couldn't help the excitement building in me. No one at home would ever believe this. Me, Sophie McQueen: resident bookwork, kneeling before the Queen of England getting dubbed something! I looked up at the Queen and she met my eyes.

"By the power invested in me by the Church and the State, I dub the: Lady Sophie of the Stars." She tapped me on both shoulders with the sword and a look of confusion filled my face. Why did decide to call me that? I guess I would never know. "You may stand."

We stood up and the Doctor was the first one to speak.

"Many thanks, Ma'am."

"Thanks!" Rose turned to me with a grin. "They're never going to believe this back home!"

"I know," I couldn't help but squeal but sobered quickly at the look on the Queen's face and I ducked my head slight. "Sorry Ma'am." Glancing over at the Doctor, I saw an amused look on his face and I scowled at him playfully.

But the amused look didn't last long as he looked at the Queen. "Your Majesty, you said last night about receiving a message from the great beyond; I think your husband cut that diamond to save your life. He's protecting you even now Ma'am, even from the great beyond."

"Indeed," Queen Victoria agreed. "Then you may think on this also: that I am not amused."

The Doctor groaned while Rose was beaming, grinning widely.

"Yes!"

"Haha, I told you she would win." I laughed, poking the Doctor in the side. This made him groan slightly more and I covered my mouth to hide another laugh.

"Not remotely amused," she said and Rose tried her best to hide her smirk while I continued to keep my hands on my mouth, knowing if I didn't I would burst out laughing. "And henceforth … I banish you."

A stunned look appeared on each of our faces as I removed my hands from mouth. Now too stunned to even think about laughing.

"I'm sorry…?" The Doctor managed to say.

Queen Victoria looked angry and it showed in her voice as she spoke. "I rewarded you, Sir Doctor. And now you are exiled from this empire, never to return." She stepped closer to us. "I don't know what you three are, but I know that you consort with stars…"

Well that explained the title she gave me…

"And magic – and think it fun. But your world is steeped in terror and blasphemy and death and I will not allow it! You will leave these shores and you will reflect, I hope, on how you managed to stray so far from all that is good. And how much longer you will … survive this … terrible life." Queen Victoria stepped away from us angrily and with a commanding voice, she said, "Now leave my world. And never return."

-0-

Now back in the TARDIS, I was getting ready for bed, thinking over what Queen Victoria said. This life that I now lead maybe dangerous but I wouldn't change my decision in coming with the Doctor and I knew that I _never _would. I was heading to the bathroom to brush my teeth as I was already in my pajamas (a tank top and a pair of short shorts) but I stopped in my spot.

_'Sexy.'_ I called for the TARDIS in my head and I heard her voice in my head seconds later.

**_'Yes Lady Sophie.'_** It sounded teasing and I shook my head at her.

_'Just call me Sophie.' _ Remembering what I had called her for, I continued speaking, still in my mind, 'Now if I go through this door…" I pointed to the door where the bathroom was … or at least I hope that's what it was. _'It won't be in the kitchen or anywhere that the Doctor is at. And promise me that.'_

**_'Yes Sophie, it will be bathroom. I promise you it is." _**

I believed her. _'Alright.'_

Sexy's voice was gone from my head now and I started to walk towards the door once, not knowing that the TARDIS was smirking to herself. I grabbed the doorknob and stepped inside, closing the door behind me. When I turned around, I found myself not in the bathroom but in another bedroom. I growled to myself. That little minx! She lied! I whirled back around to go back to my room, but found that I couldn't open it and in a couple minutes, I realized that she had locked the door. I heard laughter in my head and I growled again, this time out loud again but before I could say anything, I heard the Doctor's voice and I froze, my hand tightening around the doorknob.

"Sophie? What are you doing _here_?"

The Doctor sounded stunned and I couldn't blame him. This must be his bedroom and from what my aunt told me, no one knew where his room actual was. Well, I didn't where it was either. But here I was because the TARDIS sent me here. If I didn't know any better, I would think that the TARDIS was trying to set me and the Doctor up. I shook my head out of that though. I was broken out of my thoughts by the Doctor's voice, repeating the same question.

"What are you doing here?"

I took a deep breath and turned around, now facing the Doctor who was dressed in his sleep wear. I didn't say anything for a while just stared at him and he stared right back. I wondered what he was thinking as he looked at me. For the first time since I met him, I didn't know. Finally I decided to speak up.

"The TARDIS brought me here," I told him simply. "And she locked the door. I'll—I'll see if it works now." I quickly turned back around and tried the doorknob again but it was still locked and I heard the TARDIS laughing my head. I groaned out loud. "Sexy, what are you playing at?" But I didn't get answer just like I knew I wouldn't. I rubbed my temples, feeling a headache coming on. I leaned my forehead against the door for a moment before I pulled back and turned back around, facing the Doctor once more. I bit my lip as he stared at me. He opened his mouth to say something and when he did, it sounded awkward and nervous.

"Well … you could stay in here if you want," he managed to say and I held back at how cute he looked when he was nervous. It was adorable. "But you don't have to. But since the TARDIS has locked you in here, I think it would best if you did that way you can go to sleep but again you don't have to…" The Doctor was rambling and he probably would have continued if I didn't stop him.

"Uh, yeah, that sounds fine," I told him.

He breathed a sigh of relief. "Good. Gooood." He dragged out the last good while running a hand through his great hair making it messier than it already was.

Watching this movement, I couldn't help but wonder if his hair was as soft as it looked. I blushed at the thought. A silence came over us as we couldn't find anything else to say so I headed over to the surprisingly large bed. I could feel the Doctor's eyes on me as I pulled back the covers and I got in the bed on the left side. I leaned back against the pillow and looked at the Doctor who was in the same spot staring at me. Again I wondered what he was thinking. Meeting his eyes, I tried to figure it out but when I couldn't, I spoke up.

"Um, I don't mind you sleeping in here," I told him and his eyes widened.

"No, it's fine. I'll just sleep on the floor."

I laughed. "Come on Doctor, I'm not gonna bite you…at least not hard." I added the last thing without thinking it through but when I realized what I said, I blushed at how bad that sounded.

This seemed to shock the Doctor as he sputtered non coherent words and gaped at me like a fish out of water. I laughed nervously, still blushing.

"I mean…" I decided to just change the subject. "Just come to bed, Doctor, we're just going to _sleep_ that's all."

The Doctor stopped gaping at me and gulped hard before he nodded, but it was little hesitant. "Alright then."

That was all he said and I nodded as I moved the pillow down and I laid my head down on it, turning my body, so I wouldn't be facing him when he came to bed. I closed my eyes and I felt the covers being moved back and the Doctor slipping into the bed as he pulled the covers back over. There was silence between us for a moment until the Doctor spoke in a soft voice.

"Goodnight Sophie," he told me.

"Night Doctor," I mumbled back as sleep came over me.

**TBC...**

***squeals* I just love the ending to this episode! I just love how awkward and cute the Doctor and Sophie were. They're just an awesome couple! Well, this finishes off the Tooth and Claw and this means the School Reunion episode is next! Yay! But look forward to some original stuff before the episode actually start and I think you'll enjoy the beginning of it because... well you'll see ;) Anyway, please leave reviews and tell me what you think! :D**


	12. School Reunion, Part 1

**Disclaimer:** See the introduction.

**Author's Note: **Here's the firsr part of School Reunion! OMG! I am just so excited for this episode. I was watching it earlier today and I couldn't help but laugh uncontrolablely because I was thinking of Sophie and how the Doctor and Rose would react to her being Sarah Jane's niece. I could already picture the Doctor's face in my mind and to say it's hilarous would be an understatement. Like I said in the beginning there is original stuff before the actual episode starts just to let you know. Anyway, please leave reviews and tell me what you think! :D

A huge thanks to DreamonAlina, BadWolf666, grapejuice101, Ann4ever17, Guest, lalalazy123, The Yoshinator, The Wicked Heart, and Nymartian for your wonderful and amazing reviews! :D

* * *

**_Third person POV…_**

The Doctor woke up to the feel of another body on top of him and his eyes flew open in surprise, forgetting who was there. When he realized that it was Sophie, he relaxed but was still tense. How did Sophie get on top of him anyway? Before he could think about it more, he heard Sophie mumble in her sleep and he couldn't help but smile to himself as he looked down at the girl's blonde head which was rested against his chest. She mumbled some more as she cuddled against him while one of her clenched around his sleep shirt.

It was then he noticed his arms were wrapped around her waist and that his legs were tangled with hers. He couldn't help but think to himself about how well Sophie seemed to fit against him and how comfortable it felt to be like this with her, but he shook his head out of it with a slight frown on his face, knowing he shouldn't be thinking that. He just met the girl but there was something about her – something that he couldn't explain that made him feel comfortable around her. It frustrated him that he didn't know why he felt this way around Sophie. It wasn't like this with Rose so why was it with this girl that he just met?

He was snapped out of his thoughts by a groan coming from Sophie and he glanced down at her. It looked like she was waking up and it turned out he was right because her eyes fluttered open. She stretched against him almost like a cat that just woke up from a nap before she lifted her head and met his eyes. Her eyes furrowed in confusion for a moment as if she forgot what she was doing here. But when she did, she giggled nervously and blushed.

"Hello," she said nervously.

Before he could stop himself, he grinned at her widely. "Hello."

They continued to lie there together, just silently staring at each other. Looking into Sophie's eyes, he couldn't help but think how beautiful they looked up close but he pushed that out as well, scolding himself for it.

"I should probably go," Sophie said softly though she didn't move off of him.

The Doctor nodded but found that he didn't want to let her go yet. "Alright." He moved his arms off from 'round her waist and Sophie rolled off of him before getting out of the bed.

Sophie turned to him, wrapping her arms around herself as if she was cold and she probably was considering what she was wearing. She smiled softly.

"Thanks for letting me stay here last night," she told him and the Doctor nodded, smiling back at her.

"You're welcome." Then he paused before asking, "Why did the TARDIS bring you here? I never asked, I don't think…"

She blushed. "I don't know," she said but from the look in her eyes, she did and of course, he was curious as to what the reason. She bit her bottom lip while twirling her thumbs together. "Well…" She hesitated.

"What?" he pressed, sitting up in the bed as he looked at her.

"I think that, uh, maybe the TARDIS is trying to set us up."

A confused look crossed his face. "Set us up?" _That must be an American saying _he realized a moment later.

"I mean … that she's … uh… trying to get us together…you know as a…" She gulped, running a hand through her hair before tucking it behind her ears. "A couple…"

"Oh! Oooh!" The Doctor exclaimed, eyes wide. _Why would the TARDIS be 'setting them up'? _

"Yeah." Sophie blushed again before laughing nervously. "But that's stupid, right? We don't like each other way…you're just a friend…that's all so…she can't be doing that."

"Right, yeah, of course she couldn't," The Doctor agreed.

"Yep." There was an awkward silence in the air now. Thankfully it only lasted a couple minutes because Sophie spoke up again. "Okay, well…bye." She finished before hurriedly making her way to the door and she threw it open and there was Rose. The Doctor's eyes widened at the sight of her.

"R-Rose," he sputtered.

She didn't say anything just gaped at them in shock and her hand tightened around the phone in her hands, a voice coming through it.

"Rose? Rose? Are you alright?" It was Mickey's voice and he sounded concerned.

"Rose, it's not what you think!" Sophie blurted out and the Doctor nodded quickly in agreement.

And just as quickly, he changed the subject. "What's Mickey Smith on the phone for?"

Rose didn't say anything for a couple minutes and she opened her mouth to say something but closed it when she couldn't think of anything to say. Finally she spoke.

"There's something going on at this school and Mickey wants us to check it out, said that it might have something to do with aliens," she explained.

"A new adventure! Brilliant!" The Doctor said happily with a grin, throwing the covers off of him. "Meet you in the control room in a couple minutes!" He hurried it out of there leaving Sophie and Rose standing there.

**_Sophie's POV (at the school before lunch)..._**

I sighed heavily bored out of my mind as I leaned against the palm of my hand, behind the desk I was standing behind. The TARDIS had set us up at the school that Mickey had told us about and the job she gave me was a librarian which I didn't mind at all but the weird thing was, no one ... and I mean, no one came to the library at all! There was defiantly something up with the school especially with that new principal, Mr. Finch. Like with the monk guy, he gave me an off feeling and he seemed to always be staring at me. What a creep, right?

But anyway, I couldn't help but wonder yet again, why no one came to the library? Not even to study or to check out books to study at home. I was just glad that it was almost lunch time. But this alone time did give me time to think about what happened this morning. I felt guilty about it but I knew I shouldn't. I hadn't done anything but I did feel guilty especially because Rose saw and I knew that she had some kind of feelings for the Doctor. It was obvious with the way she acted this morning and the other times when she would have this jealous look in her eyes as she watched the Doctor and I interact with each other.

I blame Sexy for making me feel this way. I kind of had this feeling that she had something to do with Rose appearing at the Doctor's room but it could have been an accident at least that's what I told myself but I knew that it wasn't simply just an accident. I sighed, straightening up as I ran hand through my hair. Deciding to get a book and read it until the lunch bell rang, I headed over to the fantasy section and picked the first title that caught my eye which was: The Chronicles of Narnia, the Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe.

I went back to my spot and opened up the book, starting to read. As I read, I couldn't help but remember when I read this book as a child. I could read it over and over again and never get bored. The movie was great too but nothing would ever compare to the books. I only got to read a couple pages before I heard footsteps. I looked up and saw a twelve year old with brown hair and bright green eyes, heading my way.

"Hey," I greeted a little too brightly when he stopped in front of the desk. _Finally someone came!_ "What can I do for you Sweetheart?"

"Um, I need to find a book on the Great Pyramid's," he replied and he titled his head to the side. "Aren't you a little young to be a librarian?"

I smiled. "I think I'll take that as a compliment but yeah I guess I am a little too young but anyway…" I changed the subject as I walked out from behind the desk to stand next to the boy. "Follow me," I told him and he nodded, fixing the backpack on his back.

"So," I started off, wanting to start of a conversation. "What do you need a book on the Great Pyramid's for?"

"For art," he answered as we stopped at the History section and I began to search for a book on his subject as he continued speaking. "Our teacher wants us to make a sculpture of a pyramid."

An odd look crossed my face. Why would a teacher ask a kid to make a sculpture of something like that? It took years for the people who build the pyramid's to finish them. There was defiantly something up with this school. I found the book and turned around to give it to the kid.

"Here you go." I smiled as he took the book from me. "Come on, I'll check you out."

After he checked out, the lunch bell rang and I grabbed my bag before I went out of the library to go to the lunch room, ready to tell the Doctor and Rose what I found out. Hopefully it wouldn't too awkward considering what happened…

-0-

I saw the Doctor in the lunch line as soon as I got to the cafeteria. Since there was no one behind him, I went over there and stood behind him. As if he knew I was there, he looked over his shoulder and he smiled at me.

"Hello Sophie," he greeted.

"Hey."

We didn't say anything else to each other after that as we grabbed our trays and followed behind everyone else to get our food. I had never been a big fan of cafeteria food but I was hungry so I didn't really care to eat the food here. Even though it didn't look that tasty … well except the chips. Moving through the line, we got to where the mashed potatoes were at and someone put some onto our plate. I gaped in surprise when I saw that it was Rose and I held back a giggle.

Rose gave me a dirty look. "Don't even start," she warned.

"But you're a dinner lady!" I finally let out the laugh unable to help myself and I glanced at the Doctor who was smirking at Rose and it only made me laugh louder.

"It's not funny," she told me, her dirty look growing even dirtier.

"Okay…okay…I'm sorry," I managed to say through hard laughs. As the Doctor and I headed over to a table, I stopped walking and turned around, winking as I gave my friend a salute. "Have fun Rosie!"

She gave me one last dirty look and I gave her another wink before I headed over to the Doctor's table.

A little while later, I was almost finished with my lunch except for the chips. I tasted one of them but I didn't like how it tasted so I just left them on the plate. I looked over at the Doctor and saw that he picked up a chip with his fork. He nibbled it for just a moment before moving the fork back and looking down at the chip distastefully.

"Yeah, they don't taste that good, do they?" I said while using my fork to spread the chips around.

The Doctor nodded in agreement. "Yes, they're just a bit different."

"Wish it was a good difference than a bad one," I said with a laugh and he smiled at me but the smile fell and he stared at me and I stared back with a confused look on my face. "What?"

"About this morning…"

I cut him off. "It's fine, we don't need to talk about it. It's done and over with." I glanced away from him and looked down at the chips, still spreading them around with my fork. I really didn't want to talk about what happened this morning. Didn't need to bring the awkwardness back…

"Alright…if you're sure."

I looked back up at him and nodded. "Yeah, I'm sure." I gave him a faint smile just as Rose came up to us with a dishcloth in hand.

"Two days," she grumbled to us, starting to wipe the table.

"Sorry, could you just – there's a bit of gravy." The Doctor pointed at it with his fork but not before flashing me a smirk and I shook my head at him amused, knowing what he was doing. Rose wiped it off where he pointed at but it apparently wasn't enough or in the right spot because he said, "No, no – just there."

Rose wiped the gravy off. "Two days, we've been here," she said and the Doctor looked at her.

"Blame your boyfriend, he's the one who put us onto this. And he was right."

Rose straightened up as I nodded in agreement, remembering the boy who came into the library. "Yeah, there was this kid in the library who asked for a big on the Great Pyramid's because apparently his art teacher wanted him to make a sculpture of a pyramid," I told them.

The Doctor was surprised by this. "Really?" When I nodded, he said, "Well there was this boy in my class this morning – got knowledge way beyond planet Earth." He went on telling us that he knew all the answers to every question he asked about Physics.

"Wow," I muttered in amazement. "I wonder what's going on here. But at least we know it probably has something to do with aliens and to be honest, when doesn't it?" I looked at the Doctor and grinned at him teasingly. "It's almost like you're the flower and the aliens are the bees. The aliens are really attracted to you apparently."

The Doctor grinned back at me. "Well, I never thought about it that way, but yeah I guess you could say that."

"You two eating those chips?" Rose questioned.

"Yeah, they're a bit…different," The Doctor told her.

"They really don't taste all that great, you can have them if you want," I said to Rose and she nodded.

"Well, I think they're gorgeous," she said as she sat in the chair that was settled in front of the next and she took a chip from me, popping it into her mouth. "Wish I had school dinners like this."

The Doctor started to look around the cafeteria. "It's very well behaved this place," he commented.

"Mm." Rose mumbled, her mouth full of chips.

"I thought there'd be happy-slapping hoodies. Happy slapping hoodies with ASBOs. Happy slapping hoodies with ASBOs and ringtones."

I gave him an odd look but he gave both Rose and I an impressive one, nodding his head as if he was bouncing to the beat of a song.

"Yeah? Yeah? Oh yeah! Don't tell me I don't fit."

"Never said you didn't, Doctor," I told him. "And besides fitting in is vastly overrated."

Before he had time to respond, a lunch lady came marching up and she looked angry, her eyes narrowing at Rose. "You are not permitted to leave your station during a sitting," she told her. Wow, intense much?

Rose stood up quickly. "I was just talking to this teacher and this librarian."

"Hello!" The Doctor and I greeted at the same time, grinning.

"They don't like the chips," Rose told the lady.

The lunch lady looked affronted and it showed in her voice when she spoke. "The menu has been specifically designed by the headmaster to improve concentration and performance." Her face hardened, looking serious now but still just as angry. "Now, get back to work."

She walked off and Rose started to leave the table. "See? This is me?" She gestured to her outfit as she walked backwards. "The dinner lady." She turned around and the Doctor called after her with a manic grin on his face,

"I'll take the crumble."

I laughed but it sounded muffled because I covered my mouth with my hand. The students on the table behind us was watching us, looking amused but we didn't take notice to it.

"I'm so going to kill you," Rose said loud enough where the Doctor and I could hear her.

This only made the Doctor grin even more manically. I laughed again as I moved my hand from mouth.

"Good one Doctor," I congratulated him with a grin of my own while patting him on the shoulder.

The Doctor turned towards me and his eyes sparkled humorously. From the corner of my eye, I saw the teacher who I recognized as Mr. Wagner came up to this girl who was sitting with her friends a few tables as way and I watched them curiously and I didn't have to look at the Doctor know he was watching too.

"Melissa," he said to the girl named Melissa. "You'll be joining my class for the next time period. Milo's failed me…so it's time we moved you up to the top class." Then he spoke to this kid named Kenny if I remembered correctly. "Kenny? Not eating the chips?"

_Again with the chips, what was so important about the chips? _

"I'm not allowed," he replied.

"Luke—extra class. Now." Mr. Wagner took his leave with several kids following him.

Feeling as if someone staring at me, I glanced up and saw Mr. Finch watching me and the Doctor and the uncomfortable feeling I got from him before came over me again. I quickly glanced away and went back to eating my lunch.

-0-

In the staff room, the Doctor was sitting on a desk, nibbling on a biscuit while I leaned against, crossing my arms over my chest as a teacher named Mr. Parsons paced up and down in front of us.

"But yesterday, I had a twelve-year-old girl give me the exact height of the Walls of Troy…in cubits." He had stopped his pacing and turned to look at us to tell us this.

"How long has this been going on?" I questioned curiously.

"Ever since the new headmaster came," Mr. Parsons answered and I nodded and he continued on, "Mr. Finch arrived three months ago. Next day, half the staff got flu. Finch replaced them with that lot." He nodded over to a group of smart looking teachers and both the Doctor and I looked over at them from over our shoulders. "Except for the teacher you replaced," he said to the Doctor and he looked back over at him. "And that was just plain weird, her winning the lottery like that."

I hid a smile as the Doctor asked,

"How's that weird?"

"She never played! Said the ticket was posted through her door at midnight."

The Doctor popped another biscuit into his mouth. "Mm! The world is very strange."

I shook my head just as I heard Mr. Finch's voice but I barely heard what he said because I saw …

_MY AUNT, SARAH JANE STANDING RIGHT THERE! Shit! _I quickly found a place to hide – behind a cabinet that was nearby – not wanting my aunt to know that I was here. What was she doing here of all place?! I didn't really want to the Doctor about me being his old companion's niece. I don't know why I didn't want him to know I just didn't…

As I stayed hidden, I listened in.

"May I introduce Miss Sarah Jane Smith. Miss Smith is a journalist who's writing a profile about me for the Sunday Times."

I almost laughed at that. My auntie always came up with the best lies. So that's why she was here? _She_ _must have heard about the weird stuff happening at this school _I realized, causing me to wonder why she didn't call me. I would have told her about the Doctor and me being here. _Well I guess she was going to be in for a surprise… _

"I thought it might be useful for her to get 'a view from the trenches', so to speak." Mr. Finch continued saying. "Don't spare my blushes."

I rolled my eyes at that. Not only was he weird, he was annoying. It was then I heard my aunt say hello to someone and that someone turned out to be the Doctor.

"Oh, I should think so!"

I shook my head exasperatedly but I couldn't help but smile. He was just happy to see his Sarah Jane back. I couldn't blame him one bit. My aunt was a amazing person and I was really glad to have her in my life.

"And, you are…?" I heard my aunt ask.

"Hm? Uh, Smith. John Smith."

"John Smith." She repeated. "I used to have a friend who sometimes went by that name."

"Well, it's a very common name!"

"He was very uncommon man." She sounded as if she was reminiscing about her adventures with the Doctor, not even knowing that he was right in front of her. "Nice to meet you!"

"Nice to meet you! Yes! Very nice! More than nice – brilliant!"

Again I shook my head at him exasperatingly.

"Um…so, um, have you worked here long?" She sounded a little freaked out. Nice job, Doctor.

"No! Um, it's only my second day."

"Oh so you're new then? So, what do you think of the school? I mean, the curriculum?"

I didn't hear the Doctor respond so I guessed that he was too caught up in staring at her like she wasn't even there so my aunt continued.

"So many children getting ill – doesn't that strike you as odd?"

Though I couldn't see him, I knew that he was grinning at her. "You don't sound like someone doing a profile?"

"Well, no harm in a little investigation while I'm here."

"No. Good for you." I could hear light footsteps walking away so I knew that she was meeting some other teachers, no doubt to talk to them. "Good for you. Oh, good for you, Sarah Jane Smith."

I smiled at how proud he sounded and I went to move out of my hiding spot, accidently tripping over my feet, falling face first.

"Ow!" I moaned.

"Are you alright?"

I froze at the sound of my aunt's voice and I tried to make my voice, not sound like me. "Yes, I'm fine. Just fine, yep." I sat up but didn't look up at her and I winced at how deep I made my voice.

"Alright." I heard her say slowly before she disappeared and I finally looked up and saw the Doctor staring at me.

I smiled at him sheepishly. "Hello."

"What was that voice for?" The Doctor questioned me confused as he helped me to my feet.

"Oh! Uh, I was practicing my man voice! Yeah that's it!" I laughed nervously.

The Doctor looked at me oddly but he had an amused look in his eyes. I blushed, embarrassed out of my mind. _THAT could have gone better… _

**TBC...**

**Okay well I'm being evil today and making you wait until the next part for the Doctor and Rose to find out about Sophie ;) Don't get too mad but trust me, I'm the Doctor! Haha jk but seriously though, It'll be worth the wait so no need to get too mad! Lol. Oh and Sophie's outfit for this part of the episode is on my polyvore so check it out! :D I would love know what was your favorite part of this par wast? Who knows we might have the same ones lol. Anyway, please leave reviews and tell me what you thought! Until next time on WITS! ;)**


	13. School Reunion, Part 2

**Disclaimer:** See the introduction.

**Author's Note: **Here's the second part of School Reunion! Sorry for the wait, but don't worry it'll be worth it!Anyway, please leave reviews and tell me what you thought of the second part! :D

A huge thanks to Ann4ever17, grapejuice101, DreamonAlina, Angel of Randomosity, BadWolf666, dreamlightening, RosesMoon, ShadowTeir, The Yoshinator, Becka Godric-Northman, lazymazy, Slyork1991, Guest, Lucky D, and Fellowship of Avengers for your wonderful and amazing reviews! :D

* * *

**_Sophie's POV…_**

"Oh, it's weird seeing the school at night," Rose commented with a small grin as the Doctor opened a fire door and we – including Mickey – followed him through a dark corridor.

It was late at night and we stuck into the school to do some investigating. Before coming here, I expected that I would be running into my aunt so I prepared myself. Hopefully the doctor wouldn't be too mad at me for keeping this from him. I hated to lie so I hated that I kept it a secret, but I didn't know how he would react to it. So I kept it to myself.

I nodded in agreement with Rose. "I know, it really is." I then grinned to myself as I nudged my best friend in the side. "Remember how we always thought that the teachers slept in school?"

"Oh yeah." Rose laughed quietly. Then in a whisper as if it was some big secret, "I still think that too."

My grin widened at that as I nodded. "Same here."

We finally stopped walking near these stairs and the Doctor turned to us. "Alright, team." As soon as those words left his mouth, his nose wrinkled in disgust, "Oh, I hate it when people say team'." I giggled to myself as he continued on, trying to find the right word to describe us. "Um… 'gang'. Um…'comrades'. Uh…" He gave up, "Anyway…Rose, go to the kitchen and get a sample of that oil."

He turned to Mickey. "Mickey, the new staff are all Maths teachers, go and check out the Maths department. I'm gonna look in Fitch's office. Oh!" He turned to me, "Sophie, come up with me and you can check the classes' rooms up there."

I nodded, "Okay. Sounds good."

The Doctor gave me a grin before looking at all of us. "Be back here in ten minutes!"

I followed him up the stairs after giving Rose and Mickey a hug. Once up there, we went in different directions.

"Be careful!" I called to the Doctor, who raised a hand in response as he quickly went down the hall with his coat swishing behind him.

I shook my head before making my way down the other way. There wasn't that many classrooms in the direction that I went in so it didn't take me that long to go through them. Deciding to meet the Doctor at the Headmaster's Office, I got there but the Doctor was nowhere in sight. However, someone else was and that person was my Aunt Sarah Jane, who was trying to pick the lock of the office. She didn't notice me as her back was to me. I was frozen in my spot, just watching her. But she eventually gave up on trying to unlock the door and I was still standing there when she turned around. She gasped at the sight of me.

"Sophie?" She sounded surprised to see me.

"Hi, Auntie," I said, waving at her with a sheepish smile on my lips.

Sarah Jane opened her mouth to say something, probably to ask what I was doing here, but before she could, there was a loud bang followed by a screech that caused us both to jump.

"What was that?" I squeaked out.

The screeches seemed to be getting louder and louder as whatever was trying to get to us got closer and closer.

Sarah Jane grabbed my hand, "Come on Soph."

She didn't have to ask me twice and we backed away from the corridor and ended up backing up into a room. I slammed the door behind us with my free hand. It was when I noticed the TARDIS that I remembered that this was the room we had appeared in when we came to the school. I knew that the Doctor was close by and I grew nervous, palms sweating. I opened my mouth to say something to my aunt before she noticed the TARDIS but it was too late because she turned around and took notice to the TARDIS, gasping. I could tell from the look on her face that she couldn't believe she was standing in front of the TARDIS. I smiled at that. She had been looking for the Doctor forever and she was going to meet up with him again. Though I was nervous about him finding out about me being Sarah's niece, it made me happy to see my aunt with that happy gleam in her eyes.

She turned to me. "He's here, isn't he?"

I was the first one to notice the Doctor who hadn't notice me. All he was seeing was Sarah Jane.

Not wanting him to notice me just yet, I whispered to my aunt, a smile on my lips, "Why don't you ask him yourself?"

A confused look crossed her face but then came the Doctor's voice,

"Hello Sarah Jane," he greeted her quietly as she turned around to face him.

I stayed quiet as Sarah Jane spoke.

"It's you," she whispered. "Oh…Doctor…" A smile spread across her face as she stepped closer to him. "Oh, my God, it's you, it's … it's … you've regenerated."

"Half a dozen times since we last met."

"You look…incredible," Sarah Jane breathed out, eyes raking over his form. The way she was looking at him rubbed me the wrong way and I didn't know why.

"So do you."

Sarah Jane gave a chuckle. "I got old," she said as she edged around him, staring. "What are you doing here?"

"Well…UFO sighting, school gets record results – I couldn't resist. What about you?"

"Same."

They laughed together and I smiled. You could feel the comfortable air around them as if they had never been separated before. But then the smile fell and a sad smile replaced when my aunt Sarah Jane spoke up, voice breaking as she obviously held back her tears,

"I thought you'd died. I waited for you to come back, and I thought you must've died."

"I lived. Everyone else died." I saw the sadness in his eyes and I looked on confused, wondering what he meant by everyone else being dead. My aunt seemed to wonder the same thing.

"What do you mean?"

The Doctor looked at her and I could practically feel the quiet pain rolling off of him like a wave. "Everyone died, Sarah."

She shook her head. "I can't believe it's you," she whispered.

I still had no idea what he was talking about. I stiffened at my aunt's next works.

"When Sophie told me…"

The Doctor cut her off, eyes wide, "Wait, what?"

Sarah Jane looked at me. "You didn't tell him?"

Now the Doctor took notice to me being there and his eyes seemed to widen even more. "Sophie? When did you get here?"

"Since Sarah Jane came in," I replied sheepishly.

"You know Sarah Jane?" The Doctor's eyes went to me then to my aunt then me again. "And what haven't you told me?"

"Yes I know her… because she's…" I bit my lip and he pressed,

"Go on."

"Sarah Jane's my aunt," I finally said and weight seemed to lift off of my chest, glad to get that out there.

"What?!"

"Surprise," I weakly stated.

"What?!"

"Doctor," I said exasperatedly.

"What?!" He said one last time before he blinked at me, shaking his head. "No wonder you looked so familiar and reminded me of Sarah Jane." He looked at me as if seeing me for the first time. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Before I had time to respond, Sarah Jane said,

"I still can't believe it's you."

Out of nowhere, there was a loud, girlish scream and Sarah grinned.

"Okay! Now I can!"

We ran out of the room only to end up skidding to a stop when we bumped into Rose.

"Did you hear that?" she asked but then she took notice to Sarah Jane and demanded, "Who's she?"

I saw jealousy flash in her eyes and I winced. I was the one, who answered first,

"This is my aunt," I told Rose and she looked at me surprised.

"What?"

Are we going to start that again? I opened my mouth to say something; the Doctor cut me, off which I gave him a look for,

"Rose, Sarah Jane! Sarah Jane, Rose," he said, introducing them.

An unpleasant look crossed Rose's face as she shook hands with my aunt who put a fake smile on her face. The smile she got when she didn't like someone all that well. It didn't happen often, but you really wouldn't want one of those smiles from her. It meant trouble.

"Hi, nice to meet you," Sarah Jane told Rose. She looked at the Doctor. "You can tell you're getting older – your assistants are getting younger."

Rose looked insulted and outraged all rolled into one. "I am _not_ his assistant."

The Doctor scratched the back of his ear uncomfortably. Even _I_ felt uncomfortable.

"No? I get you, tiger."

The Doctor and I shared a look and we seemed to be thinking the same thing because we sped off at the same time in the direction of the scream with my aunt and Rose right behind us.

We found Mickey in one of the class rooms. It was obvious he had been the one who screamed. I couldn't blame him one bit for it. Because all around was him was a load of vacuum-packed rats. But what the hell were they doing there?

"Sorry! Sorry it was only me," Mickey apologized quickly. "You told me to investigate, so I – I started looking through some of these cupboards and all of these fell out."

The Doctor bended down and picked up a few to examine them.

"Oh, my God, they're rates," Rose stated the obvious, eyes wide. "Dozens of rats. Vacuum packed rats."

"And you decided to scream," The Doctor asked Mickey, looking over at him amused.

"It took me by surprise!" he protested.

"Like a little girl?"

"It was dark!" Mickey exclaimed in an indignant tone of voice. "I was covered in rats!"

"Nine, maybe ten years old. I'm seeing pigtails." I couldn't help but giggle as Mickey's hand went to his head. "Frilly skirt."

I gave him a light smack on the arm. "Hey, be nice." But I found myself grinning.

"Oh, you have to admit it was funny," The Doctor teased.

"No, it wasn't funny at all. It's not nice to laugh at the expense of people." I crossed my arms, giving the Doctor a look."

"Then why are you smiling?" he pointed out.

"I'm smiling because of how cute it is when you act childish, that's all," I said nonchalantly but then blushed when I realized what I said.

The Doctor blushed as well, letting out a cute, nervous laugh. Sarah Jane stared at us amused while Rose just glared at us.

"Hello, can we focus?" she snapped and my aunt narrowed her eyes at my friend. "Does anyone notice anything strange about this? Rats in school?"

"Well, obviously they use them in Biology lessons, they dissect them," Sarah Jane shared as if this was something we didn't know. She looked at Rose. "Or maybe you haven't reached that bit yet. How old are you?"

'Uh-oh, here we go.' I thought to myself with sigh, looking between Rose and my aunt and from the corner of my eye, I saw Mickey and the Doctor doing the same thing.

"Excuse me," Rose practically sneered. "No one dissects rats in school anymore. They haven't done that for years. Where are you from, the dark ages?"

The Doctor cut in quickly, "Anyway, moving on."

Dirty looks appeared on their faces, directed towards one another. And I could tell my aunt wanted to make a nasty retort to Rose but she managed to hold herself back especially when she glanced at me and I gave her look, pleading with her to be nice. But I knew my aunt wouldn't. If Rose wasn't nice to her, she sure as hell wasn't going to be nice either. I couldn't blame her though. I don't think anyone would.

"Everything started when Mr. Finch arrived," The Doctor continued. "We should go and check his office." He chucked the rat he was holding back to Mickey who dropped it. We followed the Doctor.

"I don't mean to be rude or anything, but who exactly are you?" Rose asked my aunt.

I stayed back with the Doctor and Mickey, standing in the middle of them.

"Sarah Jane Smith," my aunt answered. "Sophie's aunt and I used to travel with the Doctor."

"Oh! Well, he never mentioned you," Rose said nonchalantly. "And neither did Sophie."

The Doctor spoke up, "Oh, I must have done! Sarah Jane! Mention her all the time."

Rose pretended to think about it. "Hold on…sorry…never…"

"Well, I mentioned my aunt all the time, you just didn't know her name," I pointed out.

"Well, you didn't mention her traveling with the Doctor," she retorted.

"What, not even once?" Sarah asked annoyed. "He didn't mention me once?"

Looking at Rose, I could see her smirking as she walked off and my aunt followed her, probably to probe her further.

Mickey laughed, slapping the Doctor in the back, "Ho, ho! Mate! The missus and the ex. Welcome to _every _man's worst nightmare." He grinned as we followed Rose and my aunt.

"I can't believe you didn't mention my aunt to Rose," I said shaking my head.

"Well, same could be same for you," Mickey pointed out. "You didn't mention that Sarah Jane was old companion of the Doctor or that she was your aunt."

"Right," I said, nodding. "You have a point."

He gave me a grin. "Yeah, I know."

I rolled my eyes at him, punching him playfully on the shoulder, "Don't get a big head, Mick. We already have one of those, we don't need another one." I looked at the Doctor when I said the last thing and he looked at me with raised eyebrow, obviously not hearing what I said,

"What?"

Mickey and I looked at each other and laughed.

"What?" The Doctor asked confused.

-0-

"Maybe those rats were food," The Doctor said as he used the sonic to open the door to Mr. Finch's office.

"Food for what?"

He opened the door and peered inside. There was series of strange noises coming from the room.

"Rose…Sophie…" The Doctor started off.

"Yeah?" I looked at him.

"You know how you used to think all the teachers slept in the school…? Well…they do."

The rest of us looked inside and my eyes widened at the sight of these bat-like creatures hanging upside down from the ceiling. They were huge!

"No way!" Mickey turned on his heel, running off.

My aunt and Rose were the first to follow him. The Doctor and I were the last one as the Doctor slammed the shut but not before I got another good look at them. He took my hand and we ran off after Rose, Mickey, and Sarah Jane.

We ran out of the front doors of the school, still holding hands.

"I am not going back in there," Mickey said out of breath from the running. "No way."

"Those were teachers!" Rose exclaimed.

"Those were huge bats! What are they?" I asked.

The Doctor frowned. "No idea." He changed the subject, "When Finch arrived, he brought with him seven new teachers, four dinner ladies and a nurse. Thirteen. Thirteen big bat people." He turned towards the school. "Come on." He began to walk back inside.

"Come on – you've got be kidding!"

"I need the TARDIS," The Doctor told Mickey, turning to him. "I've got to analyze that oil from the kitchen."

Sarah Jane grabbed onto his arm, a wide grin on her face. "I might be able to help you, there. I've got something to show you!"

A big grin appeared on my face, knowing exactly what she wanted to show the Doctor. "You brought him, didn't you?" I asked and Sarah Jane nodded.

"Him?" The Doctor echoed and he looked at my aunt curiously. She smiled at him.

"You'll see," Sarah said, grinning still. She tugged on the Doctor's arm and pulled him excitedly in the direction of the car parking lot.

Once at her car, she opened the boot of her car. Inside was something covered with a green blanket.

"Go on," I said to the Doctor, unable to hide my grin, knowing how excited he was going to be at _who_ my aunt brought.

The Doctor pulled the blanket off to reveal K9 and a great big grin spread across his face causing my own grin to widen. "K9!" he cried delighted. "Rose Tyler, Mickey Smith – allow me to introduce K9 – well, K9 Mark III to be precise."

"Why does he look so … disco?" Rose asked staring at K9 like it was the weirdest thing in the world.

"Oi!" The Doctor looked and sounded offended as he looked at Rose. "Listen; in the year five thousand, this was cutting edge!"

I nodded. "Yeah, K9's the best." I patted K9 on top of the head fondly, "I loved playing with him when I was kid…"

"Did you grow up with Sarah?" the Doctor questioned, a look of interest on his face.

I nodded again. "Yeah, Auntie took me in when my parents died when I was six."

"Oh, I'm sorry," The Doctor said softly.

"Thanks…" I smiled to myself sadly. I changed the subject, back to what I was talking about before, "I used to play with him all the time…that is until he stopped working."

The Doctor immediately looked over at Sarah. "What happened to him?"

"Like Sophie said, he stopped working… one day, he was just…nothing!"

"Well, didn't you try and get him repaired?"

I saw Mickey shake his head and Rose just stared at the Doctor. They obviously didn't get it.

"Well, it's not like getting parts for a mini-metro!" Sarah Jane protested. "Beside, the technology inside him could rewrite human science. I couldn't show him to anyone."

The Doctor cooed at K9, patting his head, "Oooh, what's the nasty lady done to you? Eh?"

I giggled as I patted K9 on the back and rubbed it once as I said, "Oh she's done horrible things. Terrible dog owner."

The Doctor laughed and Sarah joined in.

"Oh be quiet," my aunt said, nudging me in the side.

"Never!" I nudged her back with a grin.

Mickey stared at us while Rose rolled her eyes as the Doctor continued to coo over K9 and my aunt threw Rose what could be described as a triumphant glance. Rose glared back.

"Look, no offence, but could you three just petting for a minute?" she questioned annoyed. "Nevermind the tin dog, we're busy!"

I scowled at her for calling K9 'a tin dog'. You never _diss_ K9. It's like dissing the sonic! It's something that can't happen. _Ever!_

The Doctor stopped petting K9, but he was still grinning happily. I gave K9 one last pat on the head before I let the Doctor close the boot of my aunt's car.

* * *

Mickey Smith found this whole Sarah Jane Smith thing amusing. He had told Rose time and time again that the Doctor was just like other blokes and this _proved_ it. "You see, what's impressive is that it's been an hour since we met and I still haven't said, 'I told you.'"

Rose stood next to him at the counter at this chip shop that was nearby and her eyes were at the table where the Doctor, Sarah Jane, and Sophie were at, laughing and talking to each other happily while they fixed K9 who was sitting on the table top. Not only was she jealous of Sophie, but she was jealous of Sarah Jane who used to be an old companion of the Doctor _and_ Sophie's aunt. Rose moved her eyes away from the threesome with a huff.

"I'm not listening to this," she grumbled.

Mickey grinned as he sniggered, "Although I have prepared a little 'I was right' dance that I can show you later." He sniggered again and the shopkeeper who was behind the counter held her hand out towards Rose, the one that didn't have the chips.

"Two quid, love," the shopkeeper told Rose.

She gave her the money, took the chips, and tucked in immediately, practically shoving the chips into her mouth, angrily.

"All this time you've been giving it, 'he's different!' – when the truth is, he's just like any other bloke," Mickey said as they sat down a table away from the Doctor, Sarah Jane, and Sophie.

"You don't know what you're talking about," Rose said in another grumble.

"Maybe not. But if I were you…I'd go easy on the chips."

She stopped chewing, a chip almost falling out of her mouth. The way she looked made Mickey laugh and she cracked a smile.

"See there's that Rose Tyler smile," he told her, smiling as well.

She rolled her eyes at him but continued smiling.

**_Sophie's POV…_**

I glanced at Rose and Mickey from the corner of my eye. I didn't miss the fact that my friend was looking over here with jealous eyes. But now Rose was smiling. It was surprising to see considering Rose hadn't been smiling all that much lately. And that was my fault. I sighed, but it was unheard by my aunt and the Doctor as Sarah spoke up.

"I thought of you on Christmas Day," she said. "This Christmas just gone? Great big spaceship overhead – I thought, 'Oh, yeah. Bet he's up there.'"

"Right on top of it, yeah."

Sarah smiled, "I figured as much since Sophie told me that she found you afterwards." Then she said in a cautious tone of voice, "And Rose?"

"She was there too."

There was a pause and my aunt stared at the Doctor, who was fiddling with K9's wires. She looked at me then and I could tell she wanted to be alone with the Doctor.

"I'm going to get a drink, be back in a minute," I told the Doctor and my aunt.

The Doctor gave me a nod in response as he continued to fiddle with K9's wires, eyebrows furrowed. I smiled to myself at how cute it looked. I felt my aunt staring at me and I looked up at her, and saw the questioning look on her face. I blushed. I quickly went over to counter before my aunt could say anything else to me.

By the time I got my drink, K9 sprung back to life.

"Oh, hey! Now we're in business!" The Doctor leaped to his feet, grinning, as he stood in front of K9.

I grinned, standing next to the Doctor.

"Master!" K9 said.

The Doctor sounded ecstatic, "He recognizes me!"

"Affirmative."

I leaned down to get a better look at K9, still grinning. "Hello K9. Do you remember me?"

"Affirmative Mistress."

My eyes sparkled happily as I leaned back, my grin so wide that I was surprised that my mouth didn't fall off.

"Rose." The Doctor turned to the other blonde in the room. "Give us the oil." She quickly handed it to him and he took off the lid of the jar with the oil and was about to dip his finger in it but Rose stopped him quickly,

"I wouldn't touch it, though, that dinner lady got all scalded," she warned him.

"I'm no dinner lady." The Doctor added right afterwards, "And I don't often say that often." He dipped his finger in the oil and K9 put out a sensor for him to smear it onto and he did just that. "Here we go. Come on, boy. Here we go." He encouraged.

"Oil. Ex—ex—ex—extract ana—an—analyzing …"

Mickey grinned, delighted. "Listen to it, man! That's a voice!"

"Careful! That's my dog!" Sarah Jane scolded him and his delighted grin turned into a sheepish one.

"Confirmation of the analysis is Krillitane Oil."

The Doctor looked shocked. "They're Krillitane."

"Is that bad?" Rose asked.

"Very. Think of how bad things could possibly be, and add another suitcase full of bad."

"Yeah, that's very bad," I said, once I thought about it.

"And what are …" Sarah tried to word out a couple times before she could finally say it, "Krillitane?"

"They're a composite race. Just like your culture is a mixture of traditions from all sorts of countries – people you've invaded, or have been invaded by, you've got bits – bits of Vikings, bits of France, bits of whatever – the Krillitanes are the same. An amalgam of the races they've conquered. But they take physical aspects as well. They cherry-pick the best bits from the people they destroy. That's why I didn't recognize them. The last time I saw Krillitanes, they looked just like us except they had really long necks."

"That's creepy," I couldn't help but say, consciously touching my neck, thinking of how it feel to have a really long neck. It wasn't very pleasant.

Rose nodded in agreement with me before asking the Doctor, "What are they doing here?"

The Doctor suddenly took on this horrified realization look. "It's the children."

My heart went cold, not liking where the Doctor was going with this. "You're not thinking what I think your thinking, are you? Doctor?"

He met my eyes. "What am I thinking?"

"You thinking that they're using the children."

His eyes hardened. "Yes, that's exactly what I'm thinking. They're using the children."

-0-

I was outside with my aunt and Mickey, helping them put K9 back into the boot of the car.

"So, what's the deal with the tin dog?" Mickey asked once K9 was back in the car, leaning against it.

"The Doctor likes travelling with an entourage," My aunt said. "Sometimes, they're human, sometimes they're aliens, and sometimes…they're tin dogs."

"Auntie, I think only the Doctor would _actually_ bring a 'tin dog' on a trip in TARDIS." I laughed.

Sarah Jane smiled softly, "Are you enjoying yourself? Travelling with the Doctor?"

"Yea… he's as amazing as you told me he was," I said fondly. 'And more.' I thought to myself, eyes soft. I snapped out of it when I heard my aunt ask Mickey,

"What about you? Where do you fit in the picture?"

"Me? I'm their Man in Havana. I'm the technical support… I'm…" His enthusiasm died down as he was stuck with a realization, "Oh, my God. I'm the tin dog." He sat down in shock and Sarah Jane patted him on the shoulder with a grin.

"I'm sure you're more than the tin dog, Mick," I told him, patting his shoulder shoulder.

He sighed, "No…I'm not."

"Yes, you are," I pressed. "You just have to believe in yourself. But if you have this kind of attitude, if you won't be who you know you can be."

Mickey stared at me for a moment before smiling at me. "Thank you," he said softly.

I gave his shoulder a squeeze, "No problem." I started to walk towards the chip shop, "I'm going to see what's taking them so long."

I was almost there to the shop when the Doctor came out of the shop followed by Rose. Before I could say anything to them, Rose called after the Doctor,

"How many of us have there been, travelling with you?"

"Does it matter?" he asked back as he continued walking, but he didn't see me not that he had time to considering Rose had spoke up again that caused him to stop and turn around.

Her voice shook as she said, "Yeah, it does, if I'm just the latest in a long line."

"As opposed to what?" The Doctor sounded hurt and angry.

"I thought you and me were… but I obviously got it wrong. I've been to the year five billion, right, but this... now this is really seeing the future. You just leave us behind. Is that what you're going to do to me?"

"No," he said in the most abrupt voice that I had heard from him. "Not to you."

"But Sarah Jane…you were that close to her once and now … you never even mention her. Why not?"

"Rose…"

But she cut him off, "And what about Sophie? I've seen the way you look at her." Her voice turned angry, "I hate that she's taking the fun and attention from me. It was just supposed to be us; you and me. Not you, me, and Sophie! I never even wanted her to come in the first place. I didn't have a choice in the matter. You obviously wanted her to come, it was so obvious. And don't bother denying it. You feel something for her. And I don't even know why, she's not even that pretty!"

I couldn't believe I was hearing this. Tears welled in my eyes. But what hurt the most was that the Doctor wasn't even saying anything as if he agreed with everything she said. I couldn't stay here anymore. I ran off, running past my aunt and Mickey who asked me what was wrong. Because I ran off, I didn't hear the Doctor defend me.

**TBC...**

**In...**

**The Last Part of School Reunion...**

**You can just think of how he defended her because I can't think of how he does it so yeah. Anyway, please leave reviews and tell me what you thought! Until next time! :D**


End file.
